La adorable pecadora
by Mariel-Kaioh
Summary: Haruka vivia tranquila desde hace 4 años en el departamento de su amigo, hasta que la dulce hermanita de él, llega a vivir con ellos para poner su vida de cabeza. advertencia: Lemon. UA
1. Mi hermanita vendrá a vivir a casa

Hola a todos! aquí Mariel con un nuevo emprendimiento (?), les cuento que es el primer fic de Haruka y Michiru que escribo, asique tenganme piedad jeje.

Advierto tambíen que Haruka es Mujer y Michiru tambíen (no me gusta mucho la idea de que hagan a haruka hombre ¬¬) y la historia se tratará de ellas. Asi que a las personas que les puedan llegar a molestar las demostraciones de amor entre dos mujeres estan advertidos. No se aun que tipo de escenas llegaré a escribir, pero la historia puede irse para cualquier lado jeje.

Asique sin mas los dejo con esta historia

ACLARACIONES: el titulo **_"la adorable pecadora"_** lo tome de una pelicula de 1960 llamada "_lets make love_"

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los tome y forme una nueva hitoria con ellos

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Mi hermanita vendrá a vivir a casa**

Un joven de cabellos negros y penetrantes aunque cansados ojos azules acababa de llegar a su departamento luego de un pesado día en la universidad. Darien, Ayudante de cátedra en la facultad de medicina y estudiante del 5º año, era muy popular entre sus compañeros, especialmente las féminas que no dejaban de admirarlo tanto por su intelecto como su indiscutible atractivo físico. Fatigado se dejó caer en el sofá del living y encendió la TV para distraerse.

- ya llegaste! – dijo la rubia que vivía con el hacia poco mas de 3 años – te ves fatal, ¿Cómo te ha ido el día de hoy? -

- Haruka! – dijo el dándose media vuelta para saludarla con un ademán de la mano – gracias por el cumplido, pero mejor ni hablar del tema.

- yo no se como haces para aguantar todo el día a esos viejos amargados tanto tiempo – suspiró y se acercó para sentarse a su lado, él pasó un brazo alrededor de su cuello para abrazarla mientras se acomodaba a su lado apoyándose en el y quedaron en silencio, solo se oía el murmullo de la TV. Al ver que su amiga no quería entablar conversación decidió hacerlo el.

- Y tu como has estado? – Preguntó el preocupado, ella se encogió de hombros y no contestó - ha pasado mucho tiempo, puede ser que todos los días te sientas mal por eso? Deberías salir, conocer gente nueva, divertirte.

- no quiero divertirme, no puedo, por mas que quiera no puedo – contestó suavemente con la voz llena de melancolía

- pero Ruka, han pasado 4 años desde que se fue, jamás volvió a llamarte, sinceramente no creo que lo haga, date una oportunidad para ser feliz con alguien mas.

- sabes muy bien que no puedo hacer eso Darien, cuando se fue se llevó todo de mi. He intentado recuperarme pero no puedo, el único momento en que pienso en otra cosa es cuando estoy conduciendo un coche a toda velocidad pero cuando vuelvo a mi vida, o a la universidad aparecen tantos recuerdos, tantas sensaciones que me hacen perder las ganas de seguir adelante es como si todo el tiempo viviera por inercia. El único sitio en que me siento segura y protegida es en este departamento. – El sonrió y la acaricio para reconfortarla.

- Sabes que me encanta vivir contigo, eres la persona en quien mas confío y siempre estaré cuando me necesites – dijo para besarle cariñosamente a cabeza -

- lo se, te lo agradezco – dijo ella apegándose mas a el -

- cambiando de tema, en una semana egresa mi hermanita – comentó con notable alegría en la voz -

- ¿ya? ¡Vaya que el tiempo pasa! Debe sentirse muy feliz de ser libre nuevamente -

- ella es libre – dijo el un poco molesto -

- ja! – se bufó la rubia – le dices libertad a vivir encerrada en un colegio? Pobrecita ¿Cuántas veces a salido en estos 5 años?

- 3 veces – contestó el apenado por la respuesta -

- pobrecita, con tantas cosas que hay en el mundo para descubrir, disfrutar y experimentar y tu la tienes encerrada!

- ya sabes que por esa razón quise que ingresara a ese sitio, cuando íbamos al mismo colegio ya todos estaban enloquecidos por ella y eso que apenas tenía 13 añitos! Era solo una niñita y la veían con esas miradas lujuriosas todos los chicos de la escuela, siempre debía estar a su lado porque no faltaba la oportunidad de que alguno se le acercara compañerito de ella o de cursos superiores – el pelinegro hablaba con notable furia

- si es parecida a ti comprendo perfectamente que todos la persiguieran – comentó la rubia – eres malvado Darien! La cambiaste de colegio para que no saliera con ningún chico? -

- por supuesto que si! Es una niña! Nadie puede tocarla a menos que lo apruebe, cuando estaba preparándome para ingresar a la universidad, sabia que se quedaría sola en ese colegio lleno de muchachos con las hormonas alborotadas y ella es tan dulce e inocente que mas de uno querría aprovecharse de ella, Si la dejaba allí sabia que estaría intranquilo las 24 horas del día por eso decidí enviarla al mejor colegio para señoritas de todo el país donde nada, ni nadie podría dañarla -

- no crees que la sobreproteges demasiado? – preguntó haruka arqueando una ceja. El la miró con rudeza y contestó:

- por supuesto que no, cuando mis padres murieron juré que la protegería y que no dejaría que nada le faltase. Ingresar a ese colegio es lo mejor que podría haber hecho -

- pero la has alejado de ti – replicó Haruka -

- lo sé, me costó mucho, pero fue lo mejor para ella, además no le ha ido para nada mal donde está -

- Por lo que me has contado no y… ¿Cuándo podré conocerla? Desde que vine a vivir aquí solo he visto una foto suya – dijo señalando el retrato en la pared donde estaban Darien, sus padres y el con su hermanita en los brazos - y aun usaba pañales. Imagino que luego ha de haber crecido ¿porque no tienes fotografías actuales? – preguntó intrigada, nunca se había fijado en ese detalle.

- es que… - empezó a contestar dubitativo – cuando recién me mude aquí, tenia el departamento lleno de fotos nuestras y de mis padres, pero mis amigos de aquel entonces siempre me hacían comentarios con respecto a ella y es algo que no puedo soportar -

- Pobrecita de verdad, pobre niña, mira que tener un hermano tan posesivo como tu, eres demasiado celoso! Y según tu, ¿Quién seria ideal para la princesa Chiba?

- la verdad creo que nadie, es que ella es idéntica a mi madre y creo que nadie, jamás estaría a su altura, se acerca tanto a la perfección que no parece real -

-¿no crees que estas exagerando? – lo interrumpió la rubia – nadie es perfecto – el la miró pensativo

- lo se – le sonrió – pero créeme que ella se acerca mucho – cuando la conozcas me darás la razon – ella se apartó sorprendida

- ¿Cuándo la conozca? ¿va a venir? – el sonrió y asintió con la cabeza -

- ha decidido que estudiará en el conservatorio, así que vendrá a vivir con nosotros – Haruka abrió la boca sorprendida – bueno, mejor – contestó - al menos tendré alguien que me haga compañía cuando te encierras en el cuarto con serena – bromeó. Darien se ruborizo ante el comentario de su amiga pero lo disimuló para luego continuar

- espero no te moleste, se me ocurrió que durmiera en tu cuarto, después de todo tienes una cama de mas y no seria correcto que durmiera en la habitación con un hombre mas allá de que yo sea su hermano, veo que lo mejor es que comparta el cuarto contigo, ella no tiene muchos amigos y se que nadie mejor que tu la ayudará y la hará sentir cómoda.

- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que desees, mas aun si se trata de alguien importante para ti -

- lo se, por eso eres mi mejor amiga – dijo sonriendole.

* * *

Bien, espero que alguien lo lea, y si no es asi igual lo escribiré jajaja

como siempre el primer cap es una especie de introduccion, entre hoy y mañana subo el capitulo 2


	2. Mucho gusto en conocerte

**Capitulo 2**

**Mucho gusto en conocerte**

Haruka! Estamos llegando! – Avisó la voz al otro lado del celular -

- genial, ya ordené las pizzas, encargué para 6 -

- 6?, pero si solo somos 4 – exclamó Darien -

- lo se, pero vienes con cabeza de Bombón, o me equivoco?

- tienes razón – rió – en 15 minutos estaremos por allí -

- aquí los espero – dijo la rubia y cortó la comunicación sentándose en el sofá para esperarlos.

* * *

Puntual como de costumbre, Darien llegó 15 minutos después de la llamada. Serena, la alegre y excéntrica novia de Darien, tenía 20 años y asistía a la misma facultad que el, además de ser la novia de Darien era la mejor amiga de haruka, ella los había presentado años atrás; abrió la puerta alegremente y entro primera al departamento. Al ver a Haruka sentada la levantó de un tirón y la puso de pie.

- vamos haruka, debes ponerte de pie para recibir a la princesa de mi darien – Haruka sonrió y se dejo llevar a los jalones por serena. Darien se había quedado de pie en la puerta sonriendo como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía para darle un poco de misterio a la situación (idea de Serena por cierto).

- ¿estas lista? – Haruka asintió un poco cansada de tanto circo – ella es… - dijo estirando la mano para tomarla – mi hermanita, ven michiru – Serena aun saltaba de la emoción atrás de haruka. Y la vio aparecer en el umbral, sonriendo divertida por la situación miraba a su hermano con cariño, paso su mirada por serena sin dejar de sonreír y luego la vio. Ladeó la cabeza y la observó. Haruka le devolvió la sonrisa y le extendió la mano para saludarla pero Michiru se le acercó y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla -

- estoy encantada de conocerte – saludó, Haruka se llevo la mano a la mejilla y aunque sonreía estaba un poco confundida, la hermanita de Darien era mas bonita de lo que imaginaba, ahora podía entender porque la protegía tanto, sin duda si ella fuese hombre también sentiría deseos de raptarla contra la voluntad del hermano. Realmente parecía un ángel… tan pequeña, con un dulce e inocente rostro llevaba puesto un vestido de color rosa pastel, que combinaba con la diadema que llevaba en la cabeza. Zapatitos blancos en los pies y un bolso de mano del mismo color, la hacían ver aun más angelical. La observó de pies a cabeza sin poder pronunciar palabra, sus ojos eran del mismo azul profundo que los de su hermano mayor, pero su expresión era completamente distinta, en su mirada había algo especial que no lograba descifrar eran los ojos mas hermosos que había visto. Debió haberse quedado un considerable rato pensando mientras la veía con la boca abierta porque Serena comenzó a darle codazos en las costillas para que reaccionara. Sacudió levemente la cabeza para volver a ver a Michiru que la observaba divertida -

- esto sucede todo el tiempo – dijo darien con seriedad -

- ¿es imposible no admirarla verdad? – Comentó serena – yo me quede igual que tu cuando la vi. – dijo riendo

- es cierto – contestó haruka intentando sonar natural – ya veo por que la tenias escondida, así que tenias miedo de que te la secuestraran?

- así es, y no es chiste! – Agregó serena – pero no tienes de que preocuparte – dijo acercándose a el que estaba serio, no le gustaban las bromas que hacían sobre su hermana – aquí estará segura, somos todas mujeres y el único hombre eres tu así que cambia esa cara por favor y cenemos que muero de hambre!

Ingresaron al departamento, Haruka se ofreció a llevar las maletas de Michiru y enseñarle el cuarto que compartirían a partir de ese día. Mientras serena y Darien preparaban la mesa.

- esta será tu cama – dijo Haruka poniendo las maletas de Michiru sobre la cama que estaba del lado de la ventana – y aquí puedes poner tu ropa – dijo abriendo la puerta del armario para mostrarle los estantes vacíos -

- muchas gracias haruka, eres muy amable - dejó su bolso de mano encima de su cama – ¿sabes? Mi hermano me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti -

- de verdad? Espero que cosas buenas – bromeó -

- muy buenas – sonrió Michiru – tenía tantos deseos de conocerte – dijo acercándose a la rubia - me pareces una persona muy interesante – Haruka al ver a michiru cerca suyo se incomodó y dio un paso atrás

- gracias – dijo tomando aire – para serte sincera me tenias bastante intrigada también, tu hermano habla tanto de ti… - hizo una pausa, Michiru la miraba fijamente a los ojos y sin querer se había quedado hipnotizada por los hermosos y profundos ojos azules de la joven – tenía deseos de conocerte – dijo al fin – el nunca me había mostrado una foto tuya.

- lo se, mi hermano es un poquito celoso – dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír

- un poquito? – dijo Haruka sarcástica – lo siento, es que creo que exagera demasiado en tus cuidados.

- Puede ser – contestó ella picaramente – pero lo hace para protegerme de los hombres, esas criaturas abominables y tan peligrosas – bromeó michiru. Haruka no pudo evitar reír por su comentario.

- no creo que los hombres sean tan terribles – comentó aun riendo -

- oh si lo son – contestó michiru – al menos para mi hermano – rió.

Ambas se sentían muy cómodas platicando.

- me da la sensación de que seremos muy buenas amigas – dijo haruka riendo -

- ¿sabes? yo creo lo mismo – se quedaron en silencio mirándose a los ojos. Aquella niña le transmitía una paz, una comodidad difícil de explicar aunque por momentos la ponía un poco nerviosa.

- Chicas!!! Las pizzas!!! – Decía Serena mientras entraba corriendo a la habitación - ¿Qué están esperando? Vamos a comer! – Ambas salieron del cuarto para seguir a serena.

* * *

Durante la cena, Darien aburrió a las 3 mujeres contándoles todos los premios y concursos que había ganado michiru en su antiguo colegio -

- y así es – afirmó el orgulloso hermano – también ha ganado 3 veces consecutivas el intercontinental, el nacional y el intercolegial -

- ya, ya darien, ya sabemos que tu hermanita es perfecta, pero no necesitas darnos el currículo completo de Michiru, - interrumpió Serena - mejor que ella nos cuente cosas de su vida, cuéntanos ¿tienes novio? – Michiru rió y miró a Darien

- no, no tengo ni he tenido, recuerda que ingrese de pequeña a este colegio y he salido solo en 3 ocasiones y exclusivamente para verlo a el – dijo refiriéndose a su hermano- y recién ahora estoy en libertad nuevamente -

- vaya, pero que fuerte eres, yo no podría estar encerrada tanto tiempo – dijo serena entristecida. Michiru solo le devolvió una forzada sonrisa -

- y tu tienes novio? – preguntó a Haruka tomándola por sorpresa -

- Bueno, ese es un tema muy complicado – contesto la rubia cabizbaja -

- es que un chico le rompió el corazón – intervino Serena ganándose una fulminante mirada de Haruka

- de verdad? Lo siento mucho – dijo Michiru con sinceridad

- Bueno, es que debimos terminar – dijo como si le doliera mencionar esas palabras

- y porque debieron separarse? – preguntó michiru interesada -

- incompatibilidad de carreras – respondió haruka – de vidas, de sueños, de todo…

- no te preocupes, veras que dentro de poco te olvidaras de todo – dijo Michiru guiñándole disimuladamente un ojo

Haruka le sonrió amablemente mientras pasaba su dedo índice por el borde del vaso

- no lo creo – interrumpió serena entristecida – hace 4 años se fue y aun sigue penando por el -

- no te preocupes – intentó animarla Michiru – un hombre también me rompió el corazón asi que te entiendo –

Darien miró a Michiru sobresaltado, sorprendido y un poco confundido.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo Michiru? – preguntó enérgico

- así es, un hombre me abandono cuando era apenas una niña y me rompió el corazón, se alejo de mi y me dejo sola

– Michiru! Puede ser que cada vez que nos veamos discutamos por lo mismo? – preguntó irritado -

- es que no debiste haberme dejado allí! ¿Tienes idea de cómo me he sentido estando lejos de ti? -

- basta por favor! – Intervino Serena – discutan todo lo que quieran pero cuando estén a solas ¿si? Ni haruka ni yo tenemos ganas de escucharlos, así que por favor cálmense – Darien se quedó callado siguiendo la petición de su novia mientras michiru bajaba la mirada. Un silencio incomodo se poso en la mesa y tanto Haruka como Serena no sabían como deshacerse de el.

- que les parece si levantamos los platos? – dijo serena alegremente mientras chasqueaba los dedos. Todos la vieron y sonrieron en agradecimiento por romper con ese incomodo momento. Michiru se puso de pie y ayudó a Serena. Darien y Haruka cruzaron miradas, la rubia no sabría como explicar el por qué se sintió un tanto intimidada por la mirada de su amigo. Serian imaginaciones suyas, para disimular su inquietud poso su mirada en sus manos y se quedó en silencio.

Al cabo de un rato los ánimos habían cambiado, comieron el postre y tomaron café. Darien y Serena se retiraron al cuarto de él. Haruka se quedó sentada, en el comedor y Michiru decidió quedarse con ella para hacerle compañía. Mientras la rubia doblaba incansablemente una servilleta de papel con la mirada perdida. Michiru se sentó a su lado, apoyó los codos en la mesa y su barbilla entre sus manos e indisimuladamente se quedó observándola. Segundos después, Haruka se percató de la mirada penetrante de la joven fija en ella y se sintió un tanto intimidada.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó - ¿siempre observas a la gente de ese modo? – Michiru asintió con la cabeza y sonriendo contestó -

- solo a las personas que me parecen atractivas – Haruka se ruborizo por la respuesta y apenada contestó con un simple - ah - para volver su vista nuevamente a la servilleta de papel. Michiru sonrió al ver que la rubia se había incomodado por el comentario. Puso su mano sobre la de ella que aun estrujaba la servilleta haciendo que se detuviera y le sonrió dulcemente.

- Eres muy tímida ¿no? – La rubia se sonrojó aun mas al sentir el contacto con michiru – no te preocupes, ya se te quitara – rió, para cambiar el tema continuó – así que te has enamorado – Haruka bajó la mirada – dime, ¿Qué se siente?, he leído tantas cosas hermosas acerca del amor, pero nunca me ha tocado, por eso no estoy muy segura de que exista -

- Si existe, es el sentimiento mas hermoso pero… Es lindo amar con intensidad y que te correspondan de la misma manera – contestó llena de melancolía -

- ya veo – dijo Michiru acariciándole la mano - ¿Sabes? – se acercó un poco mas a la rubia – siempre me pregunté como sería la persona de la que me enamoraría – dijo acariciándole la mano suavemente – es extraño… – Michiru acercó su rostro mas al de Haruka que la miraba confundida si apartar la vista de sus ojos.

- Creo que… me voy a acostar – titubeó la rubia, Michiru abrió sus ojos y volviendo a alejarse de ella le dijo alegremente -

- Bien entonces vayamos juntas – tomó la mano que le estaba acariciando y jaló de ella para que se pusiera de pie. Se dirigieron a la habitación, Michiru volvió a observarla avanzó hacia el escritorio que estaba en la otra punta del cuarto y apoyándose en el miró a Haruka y le sonrió. La rubia se había quedado de pie en la puerta. No estaba acostumbrada a compartir su cuarto, menos con una niña… volvió a ver a Michiru y trago saliva, bien, ya no era tan niña por mas que le llevara 5 años a la jovencita ya no era una niña y eso saltaba a la vista, era una preciosa mujer. Sacudió la cabeza levemente intentando despertarse a si misma ¿pero que estaba pensando? ¿Por qué la hermanita de Darien la miraba de ese modo?, quizás solo fuese imaginación suya, no quería averiguarlo. Michiru la observaba divertida, arqueó una ceja y preguntó - ¿Siempre duermes con esa ropa o te cambiarás? -

-¿eh? – Preguntó volviendo a la realidad – no, si, tienes razón, iré a cambiarme – Haruka tomo un conjunto del armario y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación para cambiarse en el baño -

- disculpa – la detuvo michiru - ¿Qué haces? -

- voy a cambiarme – contestó Haruka con inocente sinceridad -

- vamos, no me dirás que te da pena cambiarte delante de mí? – Michiru dio unos pasos hacia ella sin quitar de sus labios esa sugerente sonrisa – somos mujeres no tienes de que avergonzarte. - Haruka no se movió, jamás se había cambiado en el baño y Michiru tenía razón, no debía sentir pena, pero si, le daba vergüenza, ¿de que? No lo sabía -

- Lo siento – dijo abriendo la puerta para salir del cuarto, Michiru suspiro un poco molesta, pero encantada por la situación, que muchacha dulce era Haruka, y parecía mucho más ruda, estaba segura que detras de esa coraza había una tierna criatura.

Buscó en su maleta su camisón y lo puso sobre su cama. Se quedó observándolo un momento y sintió los pasos nuevamente acercándose. Haruka abrió la puerta y entró vestida con su pijama. Michiru volteó a verla y sintió tanta ternura que no la podría describir, la rubia vio la expresión de Michiru y se sonrojo - ¿Qué? – dijo molesta. La peliverde no podía dejar de admirarla, imaginaba que entraría a la habitación con un short y una remera común y corriente pero no, Traía un conjunto de color rosa de dos piezas, una camiseta sin mangas suelta pero que mostraba muy bien su bien formado torso y un short del mismo color con un pequeño osito estampado en la pierna derecha. Michiru sonrió al verla y fijo su vista en el osito

– no te rías de mi pijama! – dijo un poco molesta y a la vez avergonzada.

- no me río de tu pijama, es que, jamás te hubiese imaginado de rosa, no se, te ves tan linda así – la rubia sintió como los colores volvían a subírsele a la cara – que linda eres, te da vergüenza – dijo mientras se desabotonaba el vestido - pero no te preocupes, te acostumbraras a desvestirte delante de mí – Michiru dejó caer su vestido y quedó solo con su ropa interior, Haruka la observaba aun ruborizada y aunque quería dar vuelta la cara y no verla no lo podía evitar. La peliverde divertida por la situación tomo su camisón y se lo puso, se quitó el cabello que había quedado debajo de el sin dejar de ver a Haruka que seguía inmóvil admirándola-

- Ese es el tipo de ropa para dormir que usaban en tu colegio? – preguntó sorprendida al ver el camisón blanco de Michiru de una longitud que le cubría apenas los muslos, en el escote tenía unas delicadas puntillas de color blanco y los breteles del camisón eran aun mas finos que los del brasier que llevaba debajo de el. Ella rió y mientras se quitaba el corpiño le contestó.

- Es un regalo, recuerda que no salía nunca del colegio, por lo tanto la ropa con la que me visto la han comprado para mi. -

- ¿pero un regalo así? – dijo ruka maravillada -

- Es por causa de mi amiga, me dijo que cuando conociera a alguien especial lo usara y haría que esa persona perdiera la cabeza por mi – dijo sin dejar de sonreirle con su coqueta sonrisa, tomo la prenda interior que acababa de quitarse y luego de doblarla la deposito en su maleta – lo siento, pero me gusta dormir con poca ropa – Michiru se acercó a ella - ¿me veo bien? – Haruka tomó aire y movió la cabeza afirmativamente – es la primera vez que lo uso – dijo observándose. Haruka no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, que espectáculo era verla de esa forma, rápidamente se metió debajo de las sabanas se dio vuelta para quedar mirando hacia la pared -

- Buenas noches – le dijo.

Michiru aun de pie se acercó a la cama de Haruka y se apoyo en ella para se acercarse a su rostro y darle un beso en la mejilla -

- Buenas noches – le deseo y se volvió hacia su cama –

Haruka intentaba cerrar los ojos pero no podía, venía a su mente la imagen de Michiru con el camisón y el camisón con michiru, su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas, estaba oyendo cosas que no eran, no quería pensar en eso pero ¿por que? ¿Por que se sentía tan extraña en presencia de ella?, por alguna razón que no conocía y no quería averiguarlo. Temía la respuesta.

* * *

Bueno! aqui el capitulo numero 2! jeje, que bueno 2 review! weeee

soy feliz ya me dan ganas de seguir jajaja

aqui comienza la historia gente, Michiru como veran iba a un colegio muy especial

que cosas habrá aprendido alla! no se intimida por nada jajaja espero les guste y actualizaré lo mas pronto posible!

Gracias a tutivale y Milena por sus comentarios jeje


	3. Una mañana juntas

**Capitulo 3**

**Una Mañana juntas**

Haruka estaba durmiendo de costado con un brazo colgando fuera de la cama. Había sido una noche muy larga, Michiru se había dormido pronto pero ella no podía dejar de atormentarse a si misma pensando en la hermanita de su mejor amigo y el camisón que traía puesto, razón por la cual se durmió cerca de las 5 de la madrugada cuando el sueño la termino venciendo. Michiru estaba arrodillada a su lado, balanceando un cordel por encima del rostro de la rubia, intentaba hacerle cosquillas para despertarla, colocaba el cordel y se lo quitaba de encima de la nariz. Haruka levantó el brazo que tenia colgando para rascarse pero no se despertó. Michiru siguió con su jueguito hasta que la rubia abrió vagamente un ojo. Sin reaccionar por completo vio el rostro de Michiru frente al suyo. Ella le sonrió y dormida le devolvió la sonrisa. Volvió a cerrar los ojos vencida por el sueño pero los abrió de golpe cuando sintió un suave beso en la nariz.

- ya despierta dormilona – era la suave voz de la peliverde, ella obedeció hizo un esfuerzo enorme para sentarse en la cama - te preparé el desayuno – dijo sonriendo

- de verdad? – vio hacia la mesita de noche y allí estaba la bandeja con lo que parecía ser café y acompañado con rodajas de pan untados con queso.

- Mi hermano me dijo que era lo que te gustaba desayunar, como me levanté temprano quise darte la sorpresa y traerte el desayuno a la cama aunque por poco y debo prepararte también el almuerzo -

- vaya, muchísimas gracias – Michiru le alcanzó la bandeja y volvió a acomodarse al lado de la cama - ¿Qué haces allí abajo? -

- veía tu rostro de cerca mientras esperaba a que despiertes – Haruka le sonrió, hacía mucho que no desayunaba en la cama, quizás desde esa vez que estuvo enferma y su madre le llevó el desayuno a los diez u once años… luego nadie mas había tenido el detalle de prepararle el desayuno y despertarla de modo tan dulce – ¿está bien? – Preguntó al verla beber un sorbo de café, la rubia asintió – me alegra - contestó con una sonrisa -

- te quitaste el camisón – observó, michiru se llevó la mano a la boca para cubrir su risa -

- por supuesto no querrás que esté todo el día con ese camisón ¿o si? – Haruka tragó el pan con dificultad, Michiru se sentó a su lado en la cama - si no te gusta lo que traigo puesto me lo puedo quitar para ti – la rubia la miro asombrada - ¿quieres? – dijo desabrochándose el primer botón de su vestido -

- No, no! – Dijo Haruka presurosa, michiru volvió a reírse -

- eres tan linda cuando te pones nerviosa, pareciera que me tienes miedo Haruka -

- no, no es eso, miedo no -

- ¿entonces que es? – preguntó acercándose a su rostro, ella se alejó un poco -

- no lo se, pero empiezo a creer que no eres la clase de niña que yo creía que eras -

- que clase de _niña _creíste que era? - preguntó sin alejarse de ella -

- no lo sé – contestó nerviosa – ¿una mas inocente quizás?

- ¿más inocente? – Michiru rió mientras se alejaba de Haruka – yo soy inocente, para algunas cosas no tanto, pero si lo soy – dijo sin dejar de reír -

- ya no estoy segura de eso – dijo mirándola de reojo mientras mordía otro trozo de pan – pero prefiero que seas así

- ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy? – la rubia pensó un momento, sus vacaciones habían comenzado y no tenía planes para los primeros días, debía entrenar pero eso podía hacerlo después - ¿tienes algo que hacer? Repitió ante la tardanza de la respuesta, Haruka negó con la cabeza mientras masticaba su pan – Bien, entonces vístete rápido quiero que me lleves a dar un paseo -

- ¿a dar un paseo? Y Darien? -

- Darien se fue con Serena a no se donde y no te preocupes me dio permiso de salir contigo – dijo en tono burlón -

- Bien, si es lo que quieres. – Haruka dejó la bandeja a un lado y se levantó. Michiru volvió a ver el osito que tenía dibujado en su pierna – ya! Deja de reírte de mi pijama! Es un regalo de mi madre! Tengo que usarlo ¿o no? -

- ¿debo contestarte lo que pienso? – preguntó Michiru coqueta -

- Por supuesto – dijo Haruka tomando su camisa y su pantalón sin dejar de observarla -

- preferiría verte sin ese bonito pijama – Haruka abrió la boca para contestar y al ver la sonrisa pícara que se había dibujado en los labios de michiru contesto

- descuida, siempre habrá oportunidad para que me veas sin el, pero no es el momento ni el lugar – le guiñó un ojo y salio del cuarto – Michiru no pudo evitar emocionarse, lo sabía, le gustaba, lo había notado, solo que tardaría un poco más en que ella lo aceptara, mientras tanto la volvería loca hasta que perdiera el control, caería, seguramente caería Michiru rió y se levantó para tomar su bolso de mano para ir a esperarla al salón –

* * *

Haruka salio del baño, volvía a ser ella misma, al llegar al salón comedor la vio a ella de espaldas apoyada en la barra leyendo el periódico, su vestidito celeste atado con un lazo atrás, le quedaba de maravillas, dulce y sobrio como toda su ropa no combinaba con el demonio que sin duda tenía dentro, lo había comprobado la noche anterior de dulce e inocente esa niña no tenía nada.

- ¿Qué lees tan concentrada? – preguntó causando que Michiru se diera vuelta, al verla levanto una ceja y le sonrió me gusta mas ese atuendo que el de anoche -

- entonces descuida, no volveré a usarlo – dijo acercándose a ella, Michiru ladeo la cabeza y la miró riendo -

- eso es lo que quería oír – le guiñó un ojo y abrió la puerta del departamento para Salir

Haruka se golpeó la cabeza con la mano "¿que estás haciendo Haruka?, ¿acaso coqueteas con la hermana de tu amigo? Por favor contrólate!" pensaba – vamos! - dijo Michiru viendo que se había quedado inmóvil, la rubia sonrió y salieron.

* * *

Sin duda se notaba que Michiru acababa de salir del encierro, estaba muy entusiasmada con el paseo, quería visitar museos y galerías, librerías y tiendas de ropa. Era tanto el deseo de recorrer la ciudad que no les alcanzaría el día para ir a donde ella deseaba. Haruka detestaba ir de compras, pasear y recorrer distintos locales en busca de algo, por eso su ropa era de lo más sencilla. Pero en compañía de Michiru no sentía molestia, al contrario disfrutaba verla, acompañarla y conversar acerca de cada cosa que la entusiasmaba. Fue así que en una tienda vio un precioso vestido negro, delicado y fino pero a la vez provocativo

- ese quiero – dijo emocionada – estoy un poco cansada de usar siempre el mismo tipo de vestidos ¿no crees que me hacen ver mas pequeña de lo que soy? -

- Yo creo que te ves hermosa con cualquier ropa que uses – contestó con sinceridad,"no otra vez Haruka" se dijo para sus adentros. Michiru sonrió y no dejó de ver el vestido – si te gusta tanto cómpralo -

- eso haré – dijo sonriendo y presurosa ingreso a la tienda, Michiru señaló el vestido que deseaba probarse, volvió a ver dentro de la tienda y encontró 2 vestidos más. Entró al probador mientras Haruka la esperaba al lado de éste apoyada contra la pared.

- es la primera vez en mi vida que salgo de compras sin mi hermano - dijo desde el probador – es toda una experiencia nueva para mi -

- Espero que a partir de ahora te de más libertad – contestó la rubia desde afuera – después de todo ya estas bastante grandecita -

- lo sé, pero mi hermano siempre me verá como una niña – dijo corriendo la cortina - ¿Cómo me veo? – Haruka volteó para verla y abriendo los ojos con sorpresa la miró

- wow – dijo sin querer – te queda muy bien – fue lo único que su cerebro le permitió reproducir. La observó de pies a cabeza, ese vestido negro era un poco mas largo que el camisón que llevaba puesto la noche anterior, los breteles eran mas anchos y en el pecho tenia una delicada costura, la tela tenía una caída suave era sublime y ella… ella parecía un ángel vestido de demonio, su carita tierna y angelical contrastaba con su cuerpo perfecto y ese vestido que parecía hecho para ella – apuesto a que si tu hermano te ve así le da un infarto – rió – michiru se encogió de hombros y se volteó para verse en el espejo mostrándole a haruka el escote que le llegaba a media espalda "es bella por donde se la mire" pensó la rubia. Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando así que se borrara la imagen de su mente pero no.

- me gusta – dijo ella sacándola de sus pensamientos – lo voy a llevar, me probaré estos dos también – dijo con una sonrisa, Haruka se había quedado mirándola con la mano apoyada en la cortina - ¿puedo? – "por supuesto que puedes" pensó embobada sin dejar de verla – Haruka –dijo jalando de la cortina sin poder evitar reír – me agrada que me veas mientras me cambio, pero me sentiré un poco incomoda si me ve también toda la tienda – Haruka quitó la mano totalmente sonrojada, que calidad tenía ella para ponerla así! Volvió a apoyarse en la pared. Michiru se probó los dos vestidos que le quedaban, uno de color lila y otro de color azul. Ambos le quedaban de las mil maravillas y Haruka dio su aprobación. Emocionada Michiru salio del probador y se compró los 3 vestidos -

- te ves muy contenta – comentó la rubia mientras paseaban por la galería -

- lo estoy – contestó Michiru - ¿Qué mas puedo pedir? Me encanta estar contigo – esta vez no sonaba sugerente como siempre, sino sincera. Realmente le gustaba estar con Haruka.

A la hora del almuerzo se sentaron a comer en un pequeño restaurant del shopping. Cuando terminaron de almorzar, Michiru espero a Haruka fuera del local mientras ella pagaba la cuenta. Fue cuando un muchacho aproximadamente de la misma edad que ella se le acercó para hablarle -

- Hola hermosura – Michiru sonrió y devolvió el saludo – Sabes, quería invitarte a una fiesta que haremos mis amigos y yo en mi casa, será al aire libre estoy seguro te divertirás, ¿quieres venir?

- ¿una fiesta? – Preguntó emocionada – claro que si, ¿a donde es?

- Mira - dijo entregándole su tarjeta – aquí esta mi dirección, ven a la hora que quieras – Michiru vio que Haruka se acercaba -

- estaré encantada de ir – contestó michiru con coquetería -

- ¿a donde quieres ir? – interrumpió Haruka molesta - ¿Quién eres tu? – dijo mirando con severidad al joven que estaba a su lado -

- Soy Kakeru – dijo el chico apenado extendiéndole la mano a Haruka que lo miró con desprecio - disculpa linda no sabía que tenías novio, bueno si lo deseas puedes venir con el, invita a tus amigas si quieres – el jovencito se alejo a prisa. dejando a Michiru sonriendo por la escena -

- vaya – dijo fingiendo molestia – asustaste a Kakeru -

- ¿lo conoces? – preguntó intrigada -

- no, pero me invito a una fiesta. ¿Vamos?

- ¿una fiesta?, no gracias no me gustan las fiestas -

- pero dijo que podía llevarte – sonrió Michiru y tomó la solapa de la camisa de Haruka acercándose a ella – por favor – la miró a los ojos - si no me acompañas tendré que ir sola – Haruka frunció el ceño – nunca fui a una fiesta vamos por favor! -

- Michiru no me hagas esto – apenas pudo decir, la sentía tan cerca que temía perder el control de un momento a otro – está bien, si tanto lo deseas te acompañaré -

- Gracias - dijo ella besándole la punta de la nariz – mi apuesto novio me consiente en todo – bromeó mientras volvían a caminar para dirigirse al auto – no pensé que estrenaría tan pronto mi vestido – dijo emocionada -

- ¿piensas ir con uno de tus vestidos? - preguntó Haruka asombrada – tu hermano no te dejara salir del departamento vestida así -

- si voy contigo no tendrá problema, el confía en ti, sabe que me cuidaras y no dejarás que nadie me toque – otra vez la veía de esa manera tan provocativa, no sabia exactamente que sentía por esa jovencita, pero si seguía así se volvería loca, o lo imaginaba o realmente ella estaba intentando seducirla, Que injusta era la vida, Si fuese a enamorarse de una mujer en todo el mundo porque tenía que ser justamente ella? ¿Por qué la hermana de Darien? Si el no quería que un hombre se le acercara, que tanto podía llegar a ser que se le acercara una mujer? A pesar de su apariencia masculina, No se había sentido atraída hacia nadie de su mismo genero, si se divertía cuando la confundían con un chico, era algo que la entretenía pero de ahí a sentirse atraída no, hasta que llegó ella, una noche y su cabeza comenzó a darle mil vueltas, si por poco y no pudo dormir. Estaba en problemas, si sus sentimientos hacia ella crecían, estaría en serios problemas. "debo tener autocontrol, sino estaré perdida" la miraba seria mientras en su mente se disputaba una batalla interna. Subieron al coche de Haruka para volver al departamento, en el trayecto no dijo ni una palabra, seguía pensando las consecuencias de las cosas que se le cruzaban por la mente. La veía de reojo, que bella era el viento jugaba con su cabello mientras sonreía divertida observando cada detalle de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

- tu hermano va a matarme – pensó en voz alta -

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó michiru - no te preocupes, mientras estés conmigo nada malo sucederá -

- ¿como que porque? Salimos por una mañana y vuelves a casa con 3 vestidos súper sexies y una invitación a una fiesta de quien sabe quien -

- de verdad te parecen sexies mis vestidos nuevos? -

- no me cambies el tema – la miró y volvió la vista hacia delante – si son sexies, pero el punto es que piensas ir así a la fiesta -

- Bueno, salgo del departamento con este vestido y me cambio en la fiesta -

- ni lo sueñes! Todos intentaran verte mientras te cambias, conozco a los chicos de tu edad -

- ya suenas como mi hermano – dijo cruzándose de brazos ofendida - pensé que eras distinta -

- lo siento, es que me estoy volviendo paranoica como el -

- es cierto, te preocupas demasiado, solo quiero ir a una fiesta por primera vez y divertirme contigo por favor ¿si? –

"como puedo decirte que no si me miras así" – pensó la rubia -

- de acuerdo te acompañaré – Michiru dio un respingo en el asiento y abrazándola le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla – tengo la sensación de que me arrepentiré de esto – dijo

* * *

- ni de chiste Michiru no saldrás vestida así – bramó Darien al ver a su hermana con el precioso vestido negro que había comprado esa tarde, unos zapatitos de tacón, un pequeño saco y un bolso de mano a juego con sus zapatos y vestido -

- por supuesto que iré, te guste o no, además Haruka vendrá conmigo – Darien lanzo una fulminante mirada a la rubia -

- ella me lo pidió, no la voy a dejar ir sola o si? - dijo nerviosa

- no iras Michiru, no puedes ir vestida así! Se como son esas fiestas! –

- No puedes tenerme encerrada toda la vida darien, ya tengo 18, puedo hacer lo que quiera -

- aun no tienes 18 – replicó molesto -

- bueno pero los cumpliré en un mes, al caso es lo mismo -

- aun no tienes 18? - Preguntó Haruka sorprendida, Michiru le contestó con una picara sonrisa -

- los cumplo en un mes - contestó dulcemente a la rubia -

- es lo mismo de aquí vestida así no sales y es mi ultima palabra – Michiru frunció el ceño, siempre conseguía lo que quería, su hermano era difícil pero lo convencería – O me voy con tu permiso y acompañada de Haruka o me voy sola de todos modos. Ya no puedes tenerme con una correa atada a ti, algún día me iré ¿lo sabes? déjame vivir un poco – masculló – estaba nerviosa pero debía ponerle las cuentas claras a su hermano, Darien la miró furioso y volvió a posar su mirada en Haruka -

- esta bien – dijo enfurecido – Haruka prométeme que la cuidarás -

- más que a mi vida Darien – contestó la rubia y le dirigió una mirada a Michiru que le devolvió una sonrisa satisfecha –

* * *

hola a todos!!! bueno aqui los dejo con esta actualizacion!

muchas gracias me pone feliz que me hayan dejado sus reviews gracias de verdad

Haruka esta sintiendose cada vez as atraida por Michiru y ésta que hace todo lo posible

para hacerla perder el control, que cosas, esperemos el proximo capitulo que se llamará

**"la fiesta"** lo se me mate pensando el titulo pero pronto lo subiré jeje

gracias por leer en serio ^^


	4. La Fiesta

**Capitulo 4**

**La Fiesta**

Haruka bajó del coche y le abrió la puerta a Michiru extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a bajar

- Pero que galante – dijo ella coqueta, tomó a Haruka del brazo y juntos avanzaron por la vereda hasta llegar a la casa donde se notaba había fiesta, los jóvenes estaban repartidos en grupos por todo el patio delantero, no podían disimular y volteaban la cabeza para ver a la hermosa pareja que acababa de llegar, ella era perfecta, elegante fina y de una belleza envidiable, él alto, esbelto con una mirada penetrante de rasgos delicados y aire distante. Hacían una pareja preciosa. La puerta de la casa estaba abierta así que pasaron directamente, Michiru observaba todo con atención, era la primera vez que veía tanto desorden en un solo lugar. Botellas y vasos regados por todos lados, chicos y chicas besándose y acariciándose hasta en los sitios más inhóspitos de la casa. Haruka observaba aburrida y con un tanto de desprecio, el comportamiento de los jóvenes podía ser tan extraño. No recordaba haberse comportado así a los 18, supuso sería porque en aquella época ella tenía novio. Y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, solos salían y se divertían, pero no de esa manera. Un jovencito se les acercó sacándola de sus recuerdos.

- me alegra que vinieras linda – dijo el muchacho saludando a Michiru – es un honor tener una belleza como tu en mi casa – vio a Haruka que lo veía molesta – me alegra que hayas traído a tu novio contigo, imagino que debe cuidarte mucho – Michiru sonrió y miró a Haruka.

- no es mi novio - dijo Michiru sonriéndole de costado – aun no -

- bueno, es una excelente noticia, supongo no te molestará que la invite a tomar algo – dijo el joven tomando a Michiru de la mano. – Haruka abrió la boca, iba a negarse pero se detuvo, debía dejarla divertirse, de lejos la podía cuidar o ¿no?, movió la cabeza en forma negativa y dejó que el muchacho llevara a Michiru para presentársela a su grupo de amigos. Apenas la vio alejarse sintió que había cometido un grave error, no la descuidaría ni un momento. Buscó un espacio en la pared para apoyarse ya que las sillas, escalera, mesas y piso estaban ocupadas "quien me manda a consentir a esta niña" dijo cruzándose de brazos sin dejar de observarla.

Michiru sonreía, había en un principio 5 jóvenes a su alrededor, con la misma amabilidad respondía a los saludos de cada uno de ellos, minutos después ya no eran 5 sino 11 los que observaban a Michiru y su vestido. "babosos" pensó Haruka. ¿Qué podía hacer ella?, solo era su amiga, la había acompañado para que conociera un poco de la vida, y bien, allí estaba rodeada de muchachos que se peleaban por invitarle un trago. Michiru volteó buscándola con la mirada y al verla apoyada en un rincón le guiño un ojo sonriendo y se dio vuelta. "que linda es" pensó "con razón están todos tan embobados, en su vida han visto un ángel como ella" sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios.

- Parece que a tu novia le gustan mucho las fiestas – dijo la voz de una chica que se había parado frente a ella – que haces aquí tan solito? Si te aburres podemos buscar como des aburrirnos – sonrió insinuantemente

- simplemente siento que esta etapa ya la pase, prefiero quedarme aquí antes que hacer cosas sin sentido – contestó secamente -

- y dime lindura, ¿Cuántos años tienes? Y como te llamas? – dijo rodeando el cuello de haruka con un brazo mientras en el otro sostenía un vaso con alguna bebida -

- Haruka, tengo 23 y ¿tu? – contestó con su coquetería innata -

- Mikane tengo 20 – sonrió ella -

- Que bonito nombre, acorde con su poseedora – la chica se sonrió

- Gracias, que descuidada es tu novia, si fueras mío no te dejaría solo ni un segundo -

no quieres que vayamos a otro sitio y nos pongamos mas cómodos? – la muchacha se acercó al rostro de Haruka y rozó sus labios con los de ella pero Haruka corrió la cabeza -

- gracias por la oferta, pero prefiero quedarme aquí viendo a… – volteó a ver y Michiru ya no estaba, el grupo de chicos a su alrededor tampoco – ay Dios mío – dijo asustada, corrió a Mikane de su lado y comenzó a buscarla, entró a los cuartos de la casa y encontró para su alivio parejas si, pero ninguna de ellas conformada por Michiru, ¿Dónde se habrá metido esta mocosa!" dijo furiosa, el simple hecho de imaginar que algo le hicieran a la hermanita de Darien cuando ELLA se había ofrecido a cuidarla la aterraba, miró hacia todos lados pero no la encontró. Cuando estaba a punto de desquiciarse Mikane la tomó del brazo.

- Tranquilo, debe estar en el patio trasero - la tomó de la mano y la acompañó hasta la cocina – sigue por esa puerta, hay un pequeño patio y un pasillo, crúzalo y encontrarás el patio trasero, de seguro los chicos la llevaron a la piscina -

- ¿piscina? – dijo sorprendida – Gracias – alcanzó a decir antes de atravesar la puerta de la cocina, el pasillo era angosto, ¿Quién habría diseñado semejante casa? Cuando al fin llegó vio el enorme patio con efectivamente una enorme piscina donde había varias personas nadando, había cerca de 5 mesas en el parque, reviso una por una pero no la vio, sintió que el corazón se le salía cuando escuchó el grito desaforado de unos chicos

- Bieeeeeen! – un coro masculino vitoreaba – otra mas! Otra mas! Otra mas! Bieeeeeeen! Se acercó y allí estaba ella sentada en la mesa riendo alegremente rodeada de un ejército de chicos que continuaban gritando - otra mas! Otra mas! -

- Michiru! – dijo Haruka molesta - ¿Cómo no me avisaste que vendrías aquí? – ella le devolvió una mirada fría y recelosa contestó -

- te vi muy ocupado no quise molestarte – volvió a beber del pequeño vaso que los chicos se encargaban de llenarle -

- ya basta, no sabes beber te caerá mal! – dijo quitándole el vaso -

- pff! – Respondió ella y se lo arrebató – estoy perfectamente bien, ¿no me ves? -

- ¿Cuántas te tomaste? – dijo viendo la botella de lo que parecía ser ginebra -

- solo 8 – contestó ella con naturalidad – no te preocupes estoy bien. No me afectó en nada -

- eso lo dices porque estas sentada, ponte de pie y verás! nos vamos a casa antes de que te haga peor -

- Vamos no seas tan antipático, déjala que se divierta – intervino uno de los muchachos "siii, siii" acotaban los otros -

- Miren mocosos – dijo Haruka enfurecida - no pienso dejarla en sus pubertas manos, tuve su edad se lo que quieren con esto -

- ¿Haruka acaso crees que soy tonta? – dijo michiru molesta "uuuh" murmuraron los chicos -

- Por supuesto que no Michi, pero si algo te sucede… - Michiru se puso de pie y notó que Haruka tenía razón, estaba mareada, pero no se lo demostraría -

- ven – le dijo extendiéndole la mano, Haruka la tomó y se alejó con ella de la muchedumbre masculina –

- ay, que maldita suerte tienen algunos –dijo uno de los chicos viendo como Michiru se llevaba a Haruka -

- Michiru – la detuvo - ¿A dónde me llevas? – ella rió

- al paraíso – contestó rodeándola con sus brazos por el cuello -

- será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo Haruka viendo que el alcohol empezaba a afectarle

- ssshhh – le dijo ella tapándole la boca con su dedo índice – no seas aguafiestas, aquí nadie nos conoce podemos hacer lo que queramos -

- pero no creo que sea correcto que… -

- ¿correcto para quien? Déjate llevar haruka – dijo Michiru acercándose a su boca – se que me deseas como yo a ti -

- Michiru, espera, creo que te estas confundiendo – tartamudeó Haruka, la tenía prácticamente encima, Ella negó con la cabeza -

- no, no confundo nada, me doy cuenta, como me miras, se que te gusto – deslizó suavemente su dedo por los labios de la rubia – y tu me encantas Haruka -

- esto no esta bien – dijo intentando zafarse – vamos a casa - se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda a Michiru, era por el alcohol, le había afectado y no sabía lo que decía, la tomó de la mano e intentó avanzar pero michiru la tomó del saco y la dio vuelta para que volviera a verla -

- no creas que vas a escapar, no vas a dejarme con las ganas – Michiru la atrajo hacia si y de un arrebato la besó – Haruka se quedó inmóvil, sin saber exactamente como actuar, quería corresponder al beso, pero temía que al hacerlo no pudiera controlarse, estaba mal, ella no podía besarla, no podía tener nada con Michiru. Pero la muchachita era tan irresistible que le hacía perder la cordura. Luego de su pequeña lucha interna separó suavemente a michiru de su boca.

- vámonos, por favor – Michiru sonrió, notó que el alcohol ya se le había subido a la cabeza pero no le importaba, negó con la cabeza -

- te quiero Haruka – le dijo abrazándola – eres tan… especial – empezó a deslizar sus manos por la espalda de la rubia – tu cuerpo es tan perfecto – Haruka sintió como todos los colores se le subían al rostro, Michiru la tomó de la camisa y besó el cuello de la rubia "ay Dios" pensó Haruka, no podía describir lo que sentía, el roce de sus labios con su piel estaba haciendo que sus piernas se le aflojaran, desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa y Haruka se iluminó volviendo a la realidad. Apartó las manos de michiru, ella la miro divertida y siguió besándole las manos -

- no michiru, aquí no, por favor, vámonos – Michiru sonrió, sus ojos se habían achicado seguramente por el efecto del alcohol, la tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar despacio con cuidado temía que se cayera -

- contigo, voy hasta el infinito y mas allá – dijo riendo - ¿sabes? ya siento que te amo - Haruka volvió a verla y le sonrió – Michiru rió y le pellizcó el trasero, haciendo que la rubia se sobresaltara y la volvió a ver sorprendida – tienes una cola muy bonita -

- ya michiru por favor contrólate – dijo roja como un tomate mientras su acompañante se destornillaba de la risa, salieron del pequeño pasillo y entraron a la cocinita para poder salir de la casa. Haruka iba adelante y Michiru continuaba siguiéndola, al pasar por el pequeño cuarto pisó un vaso y casi se tropieza, comenzó a reírse nuevamente. La rubia suspiró y por miedo a que se cayera la levantó en sus brazos –

- aaay mi príncipe – dijo rodeándole el cuello – siempre estas para salvarme – dijo llenándole la mejilla de besos. Michiru se abrazó a haruka hasta que la dejó sentada en el coche. Se sentó de costado y veía a Haruka conducir con una sonrisa -

- a donde me llevas? –preguntó ilusionada, Haruka la miró de reojo -

- a dormir a casa – Michiru frunció el ceño, no le gustó la respuesta

- ¿Por qué?

- porque debes darte una ducha y dormir, te pasaste tomando media botella de ginebra pura tu sola -

- que exagerada eres, solo fueron 8 vasos -

- 8 vasos son media botella, no discutiré contigo te llevaré a dormir tu hermano te ve así y jamás volverá a confiar en mi

– pero yo quiero estar contigo - dijo haciendo pucheros – no me quieres Haruka? – Michiru sonreía provocativamente mientras se bajaba los breteles del vestido -

- No, Michiru por favor no hagas eso, ¿no ves que estoy conduciendo? – dijo nerviosa, Michiru se cruzó de brazos -

- Haruka detén el auto – pidió de repente

- ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó la rubia asustada -

- quiero vomitar detente! – dijo llevándose las manos a la boca, Haruka se apresuró y aparcó el coche en el primer sitio que vio. Michiru la miró de reojo y en el descuido de la rubia le quitó la llave del coche y la tiró hacia el asiento trasero riendo como loca -

- Michiru como puedes engañarme así! Me asustaste! -

- si quieres las llaves ven por ellas – dijo pasando hacia atrás por entre medio de los dos asientos -

- no quiero jugar michiru dame las llaves – reclamó seria mientras la peliverde tomaba las llaves y se acomodaba en el asiento de atrás -

- ven por ellas – insistió -

- no lo haré -

- entonces nos quedaremos así toda la noche, si no vienes por ellas no te las daré – Haruka lanzó un suspiro de resignación y se pasó al asiento trasero se arrodillo delante de Michiru -

- ahora dámelas – dijo extendiéndole la mano -

- olvídalo - Michiru tomó a Haruka de la camisa – vamos quítatela -

- Michiru estas fuera de control! Detente – pero fue ignorada, ya le había quitado el saco -

- te haces la dura y tienes tantas ganas como yo – afirmó sonriendo – vamos Haruka libérate! – se bajó las tiras del vestido dejando sus hombros desnudos – quítatela! – Desabrochó la camisa de la rubia y se la quitó con maestría –eres bella – le dijo para luego atraerla hacia si y besarla, esta vez, Haruka correspondió a su beso, conciente de que podría arrepentirse de lo que estaba por hacer, no podía evitarlo, Michiru la dominaba, tenia una calidad única para hipnotizar, ya no podía seguir negándose al verla semidesnuda, su conciencia estaba volviéndose chiquita hasta que desapareció. Michiru acariciaba suavemente los pechos de la rubia sin dejar de besarla, la temperatura de sus cuerpos subía cada vez mas podían sentir ambas los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Por un instante sus miradas se cruzaron, Haruka la miró con ternura, le acarició el rostro suavemente deslizando su mano luego por el cuello, Michiru cerró los ojos y se echó hacia atrás recostándose para profundizar la sensación, al llegar con su mano a sus pechos se quedó contemplándola, apenas rozando su piel con la yema de su dedo llegó hasta el ombligo dejando en el camino un destello de sensaciones que hacían estremecer a la peliverde, comenzó a besar el camino anteriormente recorrido por su dedo mayor, que perfecto era su cuerpo, parecía hecho por los mismos dioses su piel era tan suave como el pétalo de una flor, se paró para contemplarla – no te detengas – pidió ella, haruka le sonrió. Michiru observó la expresión de la rubia, una mezcla de desconcierto y ansiedad, mareada como estaba se sentía aun mas estimulada – no te preocupes – le dijo acercándose a ella para volver a besarla - yo te enseñaré como me gusta – otra vez utilizaba ese tono de voz capaz de derretir un glaciar, la sentó cómoda para luego subirse sobre ella, deslizó su mano por el vientre de la rubia hasta llegar al pantalón, la miró a los ojos y le sonrió sugestivamente, introdujo su mano por debajo de su prenda intima provocando un volcán de sensaciones indescriptibles, la rubia solo pudo cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por ella, acompañaba sus suaves movimientos con delicados besos en su torso haciéndola lanzar leves gemidos de placer. Ambas se sobresaltaron al sentir golpeteos en la ventanilla del automóvil, se miraron sorprendidas "mierda!" pensó. Michiru volvió a sentarse a su lado subiéndose el vestido sin parar de reír, la divertía la situación Haruka se acomodó el cabello y se vistió con la camisa a una velocidad olímpica, bajó el vidrio y vio que era un oficial de la policía -

- Disculpen, que hacen jovencitos? – preguntó hoscamente – están mal estacionados lo saben? – Haruka sacó la cabeza del auto para ver la señal que demostraba efectivamente estaban mal estacionados – los vimos aparcando a prisa, pensamos había sucedido algo malo pero veo que no – dijo observando a michiru que se acurrucaba en el otro lado del asiento -

- lo siento oficial, ya nos vamos – dijo ella debía estar roja por lo que acababa de suceder

– bien, háganlo pronto o deberé multarlos – Haruka asintió y subió el vidrio de la ventanilla miró a Michiru que estaba tapándose la boca con las manos -

- me asusté! – rió el alcohol aun seguía en ella -

- yo también – contestó seria – será mejor que nos vayamos – Michiru asintió y se recostó en el asiento trasero mientras Haruka se pasaba al de adelante para volver a manejar – no vuelvas a hacer eso –

- ¿Qué cosa? No parecía molestarte tanto recién –

- me refiero a mentirme por algo que no es! –

- o sea que podré continuar luego lo que empezamos aquí ¿verdad? – la rubia la miró se sonrojó, nerviosa buscó las llaves sin poder encontrarlas "que hice?!" pensaba buscando las llaves "ojala no recuerde nada mañana en la mañana, moriré de la verguenza" -

- Haruka… - la llamó Michiru tan provocativa como siempre, ella la miró – las llaves – dijo enseñándole el juego que tenia en la mano, las tomó y puso el auto en marcha para volver al departamento – que mala suerte tengo - dijo michiru sin parar de reir

* * *

Hola a todos!! bueno que alegria leer sus reviews! pensé que nadie iba a leer mi historia snif

pero me alegra saber que si. Bueno que puedo decir de este cap? solo espero que les haya gustado.

ya veremos que sucede cuando vuelvan al departamento jaja no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo este tipo de escenas

asi que espero ir mejorando con el tiempo. Mis cordiales saludos! y ahsta el proximo cap!


	5. Resaca

**Capitulo 5**

**Resaca**

Haruka abrió la puerta y pidió a Michiru que aun estaba recostada en el asiento trasero que descendiera del vehiculo.

- ¿en donde estamos? – preguntó desorientada -

- en el centro, vamos a tomar un café, si Darien está esperándote despierto y es muy probable que lo esté, y te ve llegar borracha nos matará – dijo ayudando a Michiru a sentarse -

- estás exagerando, no estoy borracha, pero como eres mas terca que una mula te haré caso y me tomaré un café contigo – dijo saliendo del coche - aunque debo decirte que si tenías tantas ganas de llevarme a tomar un café no era necesario que pusieras la excusa de la borrachera – nuevamente la rubia se ruborizaba por el comentario de michiru.

- No es eso, quiero que estés presentable cuando lleguemos al departamento – la peliverde resopló y se puso el pequeño saco mientras se dirigía al interior del café, Haruka la observaba caminar y no pudo evitar sonreír al verla tambaleándose, quien la viera de ese modo no tendría dudas de que había tomado sola media botella de ginebra, para ser la primera vez que bebía no estaba tan mal. ¿Sería realmente la primera vez que bebía? "no creo que consiguieran alcohol en el colegio" pensó mientras la alcanzaba.

* * *

Entraron juntas a la cafetería, había gente, seguro se debía a que eran vacaciones. Michiru se acomodó en la barr

a apoyó sus codos sobre ella y se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras Haruka pedía dos cafés -

- ¿estas bien? – preguntó preocupada. Michiru se acomodó un mechón de cabello que se había deslizado por encima de sus ojos y vio a la rubia con una expresión seria -

- es injusto –dijo hastiada - ese oficial no debió habernos interrumpido – nuevamente sus mejillas habían adoptado el tono carmín que cada vez con mas frecuencia michiru producía – de todos los sitios para estacionar el coche que hay en la ciudad justo vamos a parar a uno donde está prohibido, eso es tener mala suerte – dijo reposando su cabeza en su mano mientras veía a haruka -

- mejor olvídate de eso –. Haruka tomó una de las tazas de café que el barman acababa de poner en la barra - hagamos de cuenta que no ha pasado nada -

- ¿estas bromeando verdad?- preguntó furiosa – pretendes que me olvide de todo lo que vi y sentí? – comenzó a reírse de manera estrepitosa. Alejó la taza de café a la vez que llamaba la atención de los concurrentes a la cafetería – por mas que quieras nunca olvidaré lo que sucedió hace un momento en el asiento trasero de tu coche -

- sshhhh – pidió Haruka – michiru puedes hablar mas bajo? -

- no me digas que te avergüenzas - llevó su mano a la cara de la rubia – ay que linda de verdad te da pena -

- Michiru por favor ya, toma tu café y vamos a casa – decía viendo a los costados, le daba la sensación de que todos las miraban -

- no quiero café, pero si quiero ir a casa – se levantó de la silla alta y trastabilló, de no ser por que haruka la sostuvo hubiese terminado en el piso, nuevamente comenzó a reír pero de una manera moderada - parece que mi destino es estar entre tus brazos -

- ya vámonos – ordenó la rubia tomando a michiru del brazo para salir. Al final no tomó su café y se salió con la suya, que coraje tenía. La sentó en el asiento del acompañante. Michiru estaba seria, su ataque de risa había cesado. – Mira michiru, de verdad no quiero que confundas las cosas, lo que sucedió hace un momento fue un impulso, de verdad, yo no soy así, lo lamento -

- Puedes decirme lo que quieras, no te creo. –

* * *

Había pasado aproximadamente una hora desde que habían salido de la fiesta y Michiru en lugar de recuperarse parecía estar cada vez más bajo los efectos del alcohol. Resignada haruka la ayudó a bajar del coche y entraron al edificio. Nunca había rezado tanto en un ascensor como ese día, si darien estaba despierto y veía a Michiru en ese estado las mataría. Al salir del ascensor se fijo en la puerta del departamento, las luces estaban apagadas, había posibilidad de que Darien realmente estuviese dormido.

- por favor, intenta quedarte quieta – pidió mientras se acercaban al departamento – por lo que mas quieras intenta fingir que estas sobria, aunque no estoy segura si sea buena idea -

- no te preocupes, soy una excelente actriz – se llevó nuevamente la mano a la boca para aplacar su risa.

Haruka abrió la puerta y como lo había imaginado Darien estaba levantado "¿por que te empeñas en complicarme la vida Dios? ¿Qué te costaba dormirlo?" pensó angustiada.

- regresaron temprano – dijo dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban ellas - ¿se divirtieron? -

- no mucho - contestó michiru con indiferencia – por eso regresamos temprano, verdad ¿Haruka? – no bromeaba cuando decía que era buena actriz, su tono de voz no la delataba y seguramente si no fuese porque estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio Darien no se hubiese dado cuenta -

- ¿tomaste algo Michiru? – preguntó Serio acercándose a ella -

- solo un poquito de ginebra – contestó con una sonrisa -

- Solo un vaso Darien – intervino Haruka nerviosa – por eso la traje no quería que estuviese expuesta, como no esta acostumbrada está un poco mareada, es todo -

- Haruka ¿la dejaste beber ginebra? – preguntó enfurecido, la vena de su frente estaba a punto de reventarle del coraje

- vamos solo fue un vaso hermanito no te enojes, además aquí estoy ¿o no? – Se acercó a él y le besó la mejilla – voy a dormir estoy cansada – Michiru se alejó de ellos aminando lo mas firme que pudo.

Darien vio alejarse a michiru y volvió la vista a una nerviosa Haruka.

- a mi no me engañas, si hubiese tomado solo un vaso no se movería de ese modo -

- Bueno… - empezó a decir nerviosa, no podía decirle que la había perdido de vista y la muchachita se aprovechó de eso para beber no 1 sino 8 vasos – quizás fueron dos, pero es porque no esta acostumbrada, ya cálmate quieres?

- ¿Qué me calme? Mi hermanita sale contigo 2 horas y la traes borracha! -

- Bueno, pero Aquí está no le sucedió nada. Además ¿de que te asustas?, te he visto aun mas borracho. - recriminó intentando salvar su situación – Para colmo de que hoy hice de niñera te enojas -

- lo sé Ruka, discúlpame es que si le llegara a suceder algo me muero, no es lo mismo que un hombre beba a que lo haga una mujer, podrían abusar de ella – "o ella abusar de alguien" pensó la rubia – mejor ayúdale a acostarse -

- si mejor, yo también estoy cansada – "que alivio no fue para tanto" pensó mientras cruzaba el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación.

* * *

Al entrar en el cuarto Michiru estaba acostada boca a abajo en la cama de Haruka.

- Si vas a acostarte en mi cama al menos quítate los zapatos – dijo molesta, había pasado tantos nervios por su causa, ¡y solo había pasado 2 horas con ella! Michiru volteó para verla y sonrió -

- si me lo pides me quito lo que quieras – respondió con una sonrisa -

- ya basta de juegos, vamos, déjame acostar –

- acuéstate conmigo – se sentó en la cama y jaló de la mano a haruka acercándola a ella -

- ya basta – pidió haruka en voz baja – está tu hermano ¿que crees que piense si te ve diciéndome estas cosas?

- ni cuenta se dará, solo somos amigas, anda ven! – volvió a jalar de la rubia, ésta vez tomándola de la camisa – esta noche no te pongas ese horrendo pijama – comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa. "no otra vez" pensó.

- ya fue suficiente por hoy – la Detuvo sujetándole las manos.

- que egoísta eres, tu lo dices porque al menos has tenido tus 5 segundos ¿y yo? -

- eres muy insistente – dijo haruka con el ceño fruncido. Michiru asintió sonriendo

- no me detengo hasta obtener lo que quiero – haruka la miraba a los ojos, tenía esa expresión de autosuficiencia y seguridad que la aturdía. Mientras la rubia se entretenía en su mirada la peliverde aprovechó para desabrocharle el pantalón –

- oye! – se quejó volviendo a subírselo – ya déjame estás mal, mañana te arrepentirás de todo lo que estás haciendo -

- me arrepentiré si no lo hago – como pudo se puso de pie y rodeó a la rubia con sus brazos -¿Por qué me cuesta tanto convencerte? – Haruka la veía molesta – si me das un beso de buenas noches me dormiré y por hoy prometo olvidar todo.

- está bien – contestó y la besó en la mejilla – ahora acuéstate – Michiru frunció el entrecejo -

- eso no es un beso, quiero uno como los del auto – dijo rozando su nariz con la suya, la rubia corrió su rostro a un costado - anda un beso y ya -

- no, ¿quieres que tu hermano me mate? -

- vamos Haruka el ya se ha dormido, bésame -

- no -

- hazlo! – dijo tomando con fuerza la camisa de la rubia. Aprovechó el despiste que provocó con su orden y atrajo su boca hasta la suya para besarla frenéticamente. ¿Qué podía hacer? Realmente se sentía atraída por ella, era extraño, pero real. Sin darse cuenta había tomado a Michiru por la cintura correspondiendo a su beso con el mismo ardiente deseo que ella emanaba, que delicia eran sus labios, su boca, toda ella. ¿Cómo podía sentir ese tipo de cosas por una muchachita? Su mente no buscaba las respuestas, no quería saberlo, prefirió dejarse llevar una vez más. Como había sospechado el beso que Michiru había iniciado lo acompañó con caricias por su cuerpo, nuevamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza nunca nadie la había tocado de ese modo. Casi sin que se diera cuenta la despojó de su camisa, ambas sentían que la temperatura del cuarto estaba subiendo desmesuradamente. Si continuaba en esa situación acabaría con lo poco que le quedaba de razón. Michiru detuvo bruscamente el beso para tomarle el rostro entre sus manos - Sabía que tenías tanto deseo como yo. Haruka sonrió y volvió a besarla. Se sentían en las nubes. No oían ni percibían nada a su alrededor.

- ¿Michiru? – Dijo la voz de Darien del otro lado de la puerta – ¿Haruka están bien? – no obtuvo respuesta. Volvió a golpear la puerta, esta vez con mas fuerza sacando bruscamente a la rubia de su fantasía, sintió los golpes y el corazón se le paralizó nuevamente.

- ¡no otra vez! – Michiru se alejó de ella y se dirigió molesta hacia la puerta - ¡¿Qué quieres Darien?! – Preguntó furiosa - ¿no ves que nos estamos acostando? -

- lo siento, es que sentí ruidos y pensé que quizás no te sentías bien – dijo apenado al ver de reojo notó que Haruka no traía puesta la camisa, no quería ver a su amiga en esa situación desvió la mirada -

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ves? Estamos cambiándonos para dormir ahora si me disculpas quiero quitarme este vestido – sin dar más explicaciones cerró la puerta dejando a un darien un poco desorientado "que carácter" pensó "no se porque se molesto tanto, ha de ser el alcohol" – Michiru regresó al lado de Haruka - ¿en que estábamos? – dijo acariciándole la mejilla -

- en que vas a dormirte en este momento -

- ¿por qué? – dijo haciendo pucheros -

- por que? ¿Cómo que por que? -

- no haruka, no seas cruel no me dejes así – volvía a deslizar sus manos por sus tonificados brazos -

- dijiste un beso, ya cumplí, ahora duérmete – la rubia se dio la vuelta, buscó una playera del armario y un short. Se puso la playera y se quitó el pantalón ante la mirada curiosa de Michiru -

- Te dije que te acostumbrarías a desvestirte delante de mi – dijo riendo en voz baja -

- cállate! Si voy a cambiarme al baño ahora no creerá que me estaba preparando para dormir hace un momento -

- como sea, me alegra que no uses tu pijamita rosa, así te ves más sexy – volvió a reír y buscó su camisón. Se vistió como pudo, estaba perdiendo el poco equilibrio que tenía. y Se dejó caer en la cama –

Haruka la vio nerviosa y por el bien de su salud mental salio del cuarto, fue al baño, se cepilló los dientes, se lavó la cara y quedó viéndose un momento en el espejo, esperando que al volver ya estuviese dormida y cubierta por las sabanas. Al salir del cuarto de baño vio que Darien aun estaba levantado, lo saludó con la mano y volvió a entrar al cuarto. Y ella seguía allí tendida en la cama con ese bendito camisón. Parecía dormida, se acercó a ella y efectivamente ya estaba en el mundo de los sueños, la vio con ternura, quería verla solo a la cara, nada más, la levantó y acomodó sus sabanas para acostarla correctamente, la cubrió con las sabanas sin que ella se inmutara. Sonrió. "quien te viera así jamás me creería lo traviesa que eres" la besó en la frente y se acostó en su cama viendo al techo. ¡Qué noche había pasado gracias a ella! Hacía mucho tiempo que su mente no estaba al borde del colapso como lo había estado aquel día. Se recostó de costado para observarla y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Darien, Serena y Haruka desayunaban en el comedor. Michiru se unió a ellos aun sin poder despertar por completo. Corrió la silla y se sentó al lado de Haruka -

- ¿estas bien? – Preguntó serena preocupada al ver la cara que traía - ella asintió – no te veo muy bien -

- me duele un poco la cabeza es todo – sonrió, Haruka se cubrió la boca con la mano para que Michiru no notara estaba riendo -

- ¿Qué? Estas riéndote de mi! – dijo molesta llevándose la mano a la cabeza -

- Parece que amaneciste con una linda resaca hermanita – se mofó Darien -

- claro, que graciosos no? Ríanse de la pobre Michiru, es culpa de Haruka por dejarme tomar -

- hey!, no me culpes tu solita la bebiste – intervino la rubia -

- Cuñadita, quieres que te de una pastilla para el dolor? – ella asintió sonriéndole, Serena se levantó de la mesa y tomó una cajita con pastillas de la alacena – no te preocupes, a todos nos ha pasado -

- Gracias – respondió tomando la pastilla que le alcanzaba serena - ¿quieres ir de compras conmigo? Ayer la lleve a Haruka pero no creo que hoy quiera acompañarme -

- lo se, no es muy fanática de las compras – rió Serena -

- además no tengo tiempo, debo ir a revisar unas cosas al taller -

- Perfecto, entonces será tarde de cuñadas – dijo serena emocionada -

- No te pongas celosa haruka, cuando vuelva te enseño lo que compre – la rubia se encogió de hombros fingiendo indiferencia -

- Bien, los abandono, debo irme – dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie – hasta la tarde -

- adiós! – saludaron al unísono Darien y Serena. Michiru levantó la mano en señal de saludo "maldita resaca" pensó -

- Darien, que bien que salgamos de compras, así veré que me pongo en la cena de mañana -

- ¿Qué cena? - preguntó Michiru intrigada -

- Tenemos la cena de fin de curso con los profesores y los ayudantes de cátedra de la universidad – contestó Darien – lo siento pero seguro te aburrirás allí, mejor te quedas tranquila en casa, quizás Haruka puede quedarse contigo para que no estés sola, no creo que tenga planes -

- no se preocupen por mi, ya veré con que entretenerme - "perfecto" , pensó Michiru, "mañana no se me escapa"

* * *

_Hola!!! disculpen que pase 4 dias sin actualizar snif es que andaba buscando inspiracion para mi otro fic jeje_

_aqui los dejo con este cap espero les guste! parece que Michiru no tiene suerte pobre,_

_siempre llega algun molesto a interrumpir! Pero ¿que planeará esa cabecita retorcida?_

_ya tiene otra chance, Mañana se quedará a solas con Haruka en el departamento y ahora si que no habrá excusas_

_prontito subo lo que sigue! besos y gracias de verdad a todos los que leen, me alegra mucho que les guste el fic!_

_weee al fin supe como hacer para que todos puedan dejar su review jaja solo podian los registrados snif ahora todo pueden :D_


	6. Si Oficial

**Advertencia!: **este capitulo contiene una escena explicita de relaciones entre dos mujeres, menores y gente impresionable abstenerse jaja

_Para los que quieran saltearse la escena,_ **NO lean lo que esta en negrita **aunque no le encuentro mucho sentido pero bueno... jeje no sean muy duros conmigo es mi primer lemon ^^

aqui el Capitulo 6

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 6

**Si oficial**

Horas más tarde, luego de un baño, un té y una pequeña siesta, Michiru estaba renovada, lista para salir de compras con su cuñada. Serena había prometido pasar por ella a las 4 de la tarde. Para ese Horario Michiru estaba mas que lista. 45 minutos después la rubia llegó por ella, valió la pena la espera, ambas disfrutaron el recorrer los distintos negocios. Primero Michiru acompañó a Serena a comprar un bonito vestido para la cena. La rubia se decidio por uno largo de color azul, Pasearon buscando accesorios para combinar con el vestido, luego Visitaron una tienda de Lencería, Serena quiso entrar para comprar un bonito conjunto que pudiera lucir para Darien.. Michiru paseó por toda la tienda, viendo alguna cosa que pudiera utilizar para convencer a la rubia de que le hiciera caso. Vio hacia el costado de la tienda y en un rincón un letrero rezaba "Fantasías". Arqueó una ceja, buscó a su cuñada con la mirada y la encontró entretenida entre los diferentes conjuntos. Sin que ella se diera cuenta se alejó y se adentró en la sección. Recorrió los percheros buscando algo que la convenciera, "¿Cuál sería la fantasía de Haruka?" Había trajes de caperucitas, colegialas, enfermeras, azafatas y llegó a uno que le trajo recuerdos... sonrió maliciosamente y lo tomó. Ya tenía una sorpresita con la cual esperarla. Se dirigió a la caja, pagó gustosa y guardó el trajecito en su bolso. A todo esto Serena aun seguía decidiéndose por que conjunto quedarse. Terminó Resolviéndose por uno rojo, el color favorito de Darien para la ropa interior. Salieron de la tienda. Luego de recorrer varios locales en busca de una gargantilla regresaron al departamento. Michiru guardó la sorpresita en su maleta ya la tomaría cuando la necesitara. Mientras tanto, no levantaría sospechas en la rubia. Para cuando Haruka regresó al departamento Michiru estaba sentada en el sofá viendo televisión. Su cuñada había vuelto a su casa a buscar sus cosas y Darien no tardaría en llegar, había ido a reunirse con los profesores para terminar de organizar la fiesta. Saludó a Michiru indiferente y fue a darse un baño, se vistió y al verla tan templada supuso que había olvidado todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Más tranquila ante su suposición se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Qué estas viendo? -

- Un documental sobre focas en el Nat Geo – dijo señalando la pantalla, la rubia sonrió y se quedó observándola - ¿Qué me ves? – preguntó Michiru al ver la cara de Haruka. – ya se, te estas preguntando si recuerdo lo que pasamos anoche – dijo volviendo la vista al televisor -

- no, yo… - titubeó un momento – pensé que te habías olvidado -

- no tontita, no podría olvidarlo ni con 10 botellas de ginebra encima – Haruka tragó saliva con dificultad ¿podía ser posible que se pusiera nerviosa solo de tenerla al lado? – Mañana en la noche te quedarás conmigo ¿verdad?

- mañana, no lo se, quizás tenga algo que hacer -

- ya veo, bueno no importa – respondió con tristeza – me quedaré sola.

- Bueno, tal vez pueda… -

- no, no te preocupes, haz lo que tengas que hacer – se levantó del sofá, apagó la TV y se dirigió al cuarto, Haruka la veía desconcertada."y ahora ¿que le pasa?" se quedó intentando encontrar la respuesta pero no lo logró, en el momento no supo que hacer, se levantó y siguió a Michiru hasta la habitación. Al entrar la vio tendida en su cama con el rostro hundido en la almohada -

- ¿estas bien? – le preguntó sentándose a su lado - ¿Qué te sucede?

– estoy bien – volteó a verla - ¿por? -

- pensé que te sucedía algo -

- es que quiero que te quedes conmigo mañana en la noche – dijo haciéndole pucheros,– mi hermano y Serena se irán y me quedaré sola y no quiero. – michi se sentó en la cama - ¿te quedarás conmigo?- la rubia vacilo, desvió la vista de sus ojos. Dudo un momento que contestar – descuida no te haré nada, no me tengas miedo -

- no te tengo miedo – contestó volviendo a fijar la vista en sus ojos -

- entonces quédate conmigo y hazme compañía – sugirió con una sonrisa, se acercó al rostro de haruka para depositar un suave beso en sus labios – dime que te quedarás ¿si? –

Sería por el beso, por las sensaciones que ella le producía o porque su mente navegaba en el mar de sus ojos que respondió que si -

- llegaré un poco tarde pero volveré – Michiru sonrió y la abrazó -

- gracias haruka – sonrió satisfecha. sabía que la rubia pondría resistencia a quedarse a solas con ella, había pensado que sería mas difícil convencerla pero no fue así. "mejor para mi" pensó "eso quiere decir que le gusto mas de lo que pensaba"

* * *

Había dormido muy poco en la noche, despertaba cada media hora con la respiración acelerada causada por sus fogosos sueños. Cuando despertaba Intentaba quitarse a Haruka de la cabeza al menos para descansar esa noche, quería estar al 100% cuando llegara el momento, pero su ansiedad la traicionaba, su subconsciente trabajaba incansablemente creando nuevas fantasías en las que la rubia era la protagonista. Al día siguiente Michiru inició temprano sus preparativos. Haruka había salido al mediodía, Serena y Darien se preparaban para la fiesta mientras ella practicaba con su violín. Entrada la tarde se dio un baño de inmersión en la bañera con sus esencias favoritas, canela y jazmín, quería tener la piel bien perfumada. Se arregló el cabello, buscó ropa cómoda para pasar el rato hasta que su hermano y cuñada se fueran. Al despedirse de ellos al fin quedó sola en el enorme departamento. Buscó su trajecito en la maleta y al verlo se sonrió.

Tomó el juego de esposas que había comprado y se le hizo agua la boca al imaginar la expresión de la rubia al verla utilizarlas. Vio el reloj, aun era temprano, Haruka se tardaría al menos 40 minutos mas en regresar, Pero no podía calmar su ansiedad con nada, dudaba si vestirse en ese momento o dejarlo para después. Volvió a ver el reloj y optó por lo segundo. Cualquier muchacha estaría nerviosa, pero ella no, estaba tranquila y segura de lo que iba a hacer, tenía tantos deseos de estar con Haruka que no había pensado en la posibilidad de que la rubia se rehusara. Sabía que ella también la anhelaba, pero quizás por el cambio de género se sentía insegura, lo entendía, a ella le había costado en un principio pero luego se acostumbró y comenzó a disfrutarlo. Algo era seguro, si Haruka no quería, se encargaría de convencerla. Nunca había sido la que llevaba las riendas en una situación así, siempre había estado del lado de la rubia y ahora deseaba llevar todas las cosas que había aprendido a la práctica con ella. Era ella la que sacaba a brote su provocativa personalidad.

Los minutos transcurrían lentos, como si el tiempo gozara torturándola al extender más la duración de cada segundo. Cuando su ansiedad no pudo más tomó el teléfono y marcó al móvil de Haruka. Le preguntó si pronto volvería y se alivió al saber que en 15 minutos mas estaría con ella. Había llegado el momento. Caminó hacia el cuarto y se quitó el dulce vestido aguamarina que traía puesto. Se colocó el sostén negro, encima la pequeña camisa, le hizo un nudo debajo de sus pechos dejando al descubierto su vientre, continuó con la corbatita, luego el short que concluía el diminuto traje. Se puso las sandalias negras y presurosa se paró delante del espejo. Se echó un vistazo, le gustaba lo que veía. Se recogió el cabello en una coleta sin sujetarla con firmeza, prefería que fuese sencillo soltárselo después. Como broche de oro la gorra con insignia policial. Volvió a verse con el equipo completo. Rió al pensar en Haruka, su cuerpo ya estaba levantando temperatura y ella aun no llegaba pero sabía que no tardaría, se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, apagó las luces se apoyo contra la pared, descansó el pie derecho en ella y se cruzó de brazos. Apenas la rubia abriera la puerta la vería. "me gustaría filmarla para ver una y otra vez su expresión" pensó divertida. Su mente continúo vagando hasta que sintió los pasos acercándose por el pasillo "al fin".

Haruka abrió la puerta como de costumbre, encendió la luz y casi se le salen los ojos de orbita cuando vio a michiru vestida de oficial de policía, una oficial muy, pero muy sexy. Atónita olvidó cerrar la puerta y entrar al apartamento, estaba pasmada observándola de pies a cabeza. Imaginaba que Michiru planeaba algo, pero nunca pasó por su mente la idea de encontrarla vestida de ese modo.

- Mi… Mich…- balbuceó. Michiru bajó el pie que apoyaba en la pared y se puso frente a la rubia,

- shh, Señorita Tenoh, guarde silencio, deberá obedecerme en todo de lo contrario levantaré cargos en su contra – cerró la puerta y la empujó contra ella. – Ahora vas a sufrir por haberme hecho esperar tanto – "¿tanto?" fue lo único que pudo razonar aturdida - vamos a jugar – sonrió coqueta mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de la rubia por encima de la camisa

- mo… mo… momento michiru, no creo que sea buena idea – "debo controlarme, debo controlarme" pensaba nerviosa.

- si no cae por las buenas señorita tenoh, me veré en la obligación de usar la fuerza – contestó sonriendo, Michiru despojó con velocidad a haruka de su chaqueta, tomó las llaves que aun presionaba en la mano y las arrojó contra el piso – hoy no te me escapas – le dijo mientras la veía directamente a los ojos. La rubia titubeó, ¿realmente no quería?, estaba intentando engañarse a si misma, sabía que en cuanto comenzara a tocarla perdería toda conciencia, después de todo, las veces en que había rozado su piel con la suya había disfrutado de sobremanera. ¿Qué pretendía ella? Lo imaginaba, pero ahora quería confirmarlo, no lucharía mas contra sus impulsos, la deseaba. Al ver esos indiscretos ojos azules sentía deseos de tomarla en sus brazos y besarla; acercó su boca a la suya pero Michiru la alejo – no, no – le dijo sonriendo, ¡vaya que estaba castigándola!, teniéndola en frente y sin poder sentir sus labios, la torturadora se acercaba a su boca para luego alejarse, mientras sus manos no cesaban de jugar con su cuerpo, podía sentir su respiración tan cerca, su piel, el aroma de su cabello. No pudo contenerse más y la tomó por la cintura, besó sus labios con vehemencia y ella correspondió al beso…. Unos segundos después empujó nuevamente a la sorprendida rubia contra la pared - Quédese quieta señorita, es una orden – dijo aprisionándola contra la puerta, le tomó el rostro con las manos, suavemente comenzó a deslizarlas hasta llegar a su cuello, continuó por sus clavículas… se acercó para besarlas con dulzura a la vez que bajaba la camisa de la rubia por sus brazos. Haruka estaba ansiosa, que manera de provocar tenía, ahora solo traía puesto el sostén pero se sentía aprisionada por el, de un arrebato se lo quitó, para sorpresa de Michiru, dejando al descubierto sus bien formados pechos, la peliverde le contestó con una sonrisa lasciva -

– le advertí que se quedara quieta, tendré que detenerla - tomó las esposas que tenía y las fijó en la muñeca de la rubia

- siento no haber acatado la orden, pero es que estas para el crimen – contesto sonriendo, Michiru le devolvió la sonrisa y le llevó el brazo esposado a su espalda para unirlo al que le quedaba libre – ¡ahora camina! – Ordenó divertida llevándola hacia la habitación – Haruka obedeció, la situación la excitaba, al ver a la peliverde vestida de ese modo, tomando absoluto control. Se dejó llevar por ella, al entrar al cuarto la empujó sobre la cama, Michiru cerró con traba la puerta del cuarto – no podrás huir - le dijo sonriendo para luego arrodillarse frente a ella; le sonrió pícaramente - ahora si quieres conmigo ¿verdad? – Haruka le devolvió la sonrisa al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza. – Te voy a enseñar lo que es bueno – susurró.

**Se quitó la gorra y se soltó el cabello, se aproximó a la rubia que estaba sentada de costado en la cama con los pies apoyados en el piso y comenzó su juego. Expandió pequeños besos en sus hombros bajando hasta el nacimiento de sus senos, podía sentir los latidos acelerados de su corazón, acompañó sus besos con suaves caricias alrededor de sus pechos, continuó deslizándose hasta su vientre, la peliverde recorría con placer cada centímetro de su piel, tan suave al tacto y tan deseable, descendiendo llegó hasta la ultima prenda, miró el rostro de haruka, descubriendo en sus ojos la ansiedad y el deseo que le carcomían las entrañas. Desabrochó con lentitud el pantalón, disfrutaba jugar con sus ansias. Al despojarla de él, se detuvo un momento para observarla, allí la tenía tal como quería prácticamente desnuda para ella, ya no podía mas, su deseo crecía con cada segundo que pasaba. "basta de juegos" dijo y tomó el rostro de la rubia para besarla con ímpetu, haruka quería acariciarla tomarla en sus brazos deseaba su piel tocarla, sentirla pero no podía, así lo había decidido ella, si, la haría sufrir. Nuevamente sentía la lengua de michiru recorriendo su cuerpo, mientras un mar de sensaciones la inundaba, instintivamente abrió un poco mas sus piernas, la peliverde al ver su actitud notó que iba por buen camino, deslizó sus manos para acariciar sus muslos, finalmente llegaba a donde quería, quitó la ultima prenda para dejar al descubierto el sexo de la rubia, se posó entre sus piernas, para deslizar con lentitud su lengua alrededor de los limites. Haruka no podía ocultar su excitación, hacía mucho no se sentía de ese modo, deseaba, anhelaba tener contacto con Michiru pero ella se hacía desear "ya hazlo por favor" soltó la rubia impaciente. Michiru sonrió satisfecha y la complació. Con la punta de su lengua comenzó a explorar su intimidad. Sus experimentados movimientos prodigaban placer desmedido a su acompañante que lanzaba gemidos ahogados, arqueó su espalda y se dejó caer en la cama, Se sentía en las nubes, su mente estaba en blanco y había perdido el control de su cuerpo. Sentía la tibieza de michiru moviendose en ella, estaba a punto de explotar. "no… te… detengas…." Decía entre jadeos. Estaba por alcanzar el cielo y ella se detuvo, la miró complacida y le sonrió, subió hasta su cuello nuevamente, esta vez para bajar besándola hasta sus pechos y lamerlos con frenesí, bajó su mano e introdujo dos dedos en la húmeda intimidad de la rubia haciéndola lanzar un fuerte gemido, la peliverde continuaba besándola con ansiedad a la vez que se movía delicadamente en su interior mientras la rubia perdía por completo el sentido de la realidad. No había mejor sonido para los oídos de Michiru que los jadeos desmesurados de su adorada rubia, quitó sus dedos y los deslizó suavemente hasta llegar a su clítoris, comenzó a moverlo gradualmente aumentando de a poco la velocidad acorde a las necesidades de la rubia. Nuevamente estaba por llegar al paraíso, su cabeza daba vueltas, el aire era escaso y una corriente eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo, era ella, quien le prodigaba el placer que en su vida había experimentado. Estaba llegando al clímax, su cuerpo se elevaba, y luego el dulce sabor de la satisfacción. Michiru la observó gustosa. Se quedó inmóvil unos momentos esperando a que su respiración se regularice. Al dirigir nuevamente la mirada hacia ella la vio sonriéndole tan dulce como siempre. Le devolvió la sonrisa y cerró los ojos, ¿Qué había sido todo eso?, había pasado tan rápido que no caía en la cuenta.**

**- señorita tenoh… - dijo michiru apaciblemente – Si promete portarse mal le quito las esposas ¿quiere? – Haruka abrió nuevamente los ojos y le sonrió.**

**- Si oficial – contestó. Michiru rió, mientras soltaba las esposas de la rubia – has sido muy cruel conmigo -**

**- ooh, merezco me pagues con la misma moneda – le dijo y comenzó a desvestirse lentamente ante la mirada impaciente de la rubia, se quitó provocativamente una a una las prendas hasta quedarse solo con su ropa interior. Haruka le sonrió y se acercó a ella para besarla con pasión se besaron frenéticamente hasta quedar ambas recostadas en la cama, entonces comenzó a desprenderle el sostén. Ahora le tocaba a ella saborear su cuerpo, Michiru se dejaba llevar, quería ver el modo de actuar de su rubia favorita. Las manos de haruka recorrían ansiosamente el cuerpo de la peliverde. Su tersa y delicada piel la llamaba. Cuando al fin se quitó el provocativo sostén comenzó a repartir húmedos besos en toda la superficie de su cuerpo. Continuó descendiendo hasta llegar a la tanga negra que traía puesta, suavemente comenzó a quitársela besando con suavidad la superficie cubierta por ella anteriormente. Ella no andaría con vueltas, una vez fuera posó su mano frente a la zona sensible de la peliverde para devolverle el castigo. Michiru cerró los ojos complacida. Al fin se cumplía lo que tanto había deseado.**

**- ooh, merezco me pagues con la misma moneda – le dijo y comenzó a desvestirse lentamente ante la mirada impaciente de la rubia, se quitó provocativamente una a una las prendas hasta quedarse solo con su ropa interior. Haruka le sonrió y se acercó a ella para besarla con pasión se besaron frenéticamente hasta quedar ambas recostadas en la cama, pasó su vista por el fabuloso cuerpo, la acarició con ternura pasando su mano desde el cuello hasta su cadera, volvió hasta su pecho y entonces comenzó a desprenderle el sostén. Ahora le tocaba a ella saborear su cuerpo, Michiru se dejaba llevar, quería ver el modo de actuar de su rubia favorita. Las manos de haruka recorrían con mayor ansiedad el cuerpo de la peliverde. Su tersa y delicada piel la llamaba, pedía por ella. Empezó a repartir húmedos besos en toda la superficie de su cuerpo. Continuó descendiendo hasta llegar a la tanga negra que traía puesta, suavemente comenzó a quitársela besando con suavidad la superficie cubierta por ella anteriormente. Ella no andaría con vueltas, una vez fuera posó su mano frente a la zona sensible de la peliverde para devolverle el castigo. Michiru cerró los ojos gozosa. Al fin se cumplía lo que tanto había deseado. Había logrado que Haruka la complaciera y si, sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo. Era tan suave y delicada que hacía que su cuerpo se regocijara de placer. Estaba siendo elevada al mismísimo cielo, haruka no cesaba sus caricias, no dejaba de estimularla, el placer de sentir sus manos en su cuerpo hacían que su mente se bloqueara, solo era ella, con sus ansias y deseos de sentirla. El corazón quería salírsele del pecho, sus manos apretaban fuertemente el acolchado anunciando que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Un último gemido de complacencia y Había llegado. Junto a ella. Haruka la miraba gustosa, Michiru le hizo un gesto con la mano y la rubia se acercó a ella para recostarse a su lado.**

Extendió su brazo para abrazar a Michiru que ahora reposaba en su pecho. Se quedaron en silencio, abrazadas las palabras ahora estaban de más. Haruka había caído en los encantos de Michiru, seguramente sería imposible para ella que su vida siguiese siendo la misma luego de estar con ella. Intentaba darle vueltas a la situación pero no podía encontrarle un lado positivo. Lo que hacían estaba mal, pero, ¿Qué podían hacer si se deseaban tanto? Un suave suspiro la quitó de su debate interno. Levantó levemente la cabeza y vio que se había quedado dormida. Acarició suavemente su cabello, no cambiaría ese momento por nada del mundo. Sonrío para si misma, pasara lo que pasara después, no se arrepentiría jamás de haber compartido esos momentos con ella. Minutos después cerró sus ojos para unirse al sueño de Michiru.

**

* * *

**

_Hola a todos!!! Bueno, primero que nada pido que tengan piedad y no sean muy duros conmigo, porque es mi primera vez._

_jamás había escrito este tipo de escenas y en verdad me costo mucho por que soy muy penosa jaja_

_la ultima parte ya se me había complicado para escribirla, no porque me faltara inspiracion, sino porque no tenía tiempo ni oportunidad para escribirla. Así que acabo de terminarla y para no hacerlos esperar mas la subo como esta. Les pido perdon por haber tardado tanto, lo que sucede es que vivo con mi flia, y podrán imaginar que si mis padres me ven escribiendo este tipo de cosas lo minimo que pensaran es que soy una pervertida y/o lesbiana y bueno, saben como son los padres, para evitarme conflictos familiares escribo durante la noche. cuando llego del trabajo. y es por eso que tarde tanto en subir este cap. Espero que no haya quedado tan mal. Hice lo que pude, intentaré mejorar con el tiempo!lo prometo._

_Ahora volviendo al fic:_

_me la imagino a Haruka al verla vestida así a Michiru O.o_

_Al fin se salio con la suya! jaja que lindas las dos y se quedaron dormiditas ¡Cuidado niñas que no viven solas!_

este Capitulo va dedicado en especial a mi amix Liss, que me pidio mucho detalle (ya te dije lissie no es mi estilo pero hice lo que pude) y a whitewarrior70 que pidio Lemon, mmm... en serio espero les guste.

**A todos los que dejan sus reviews gracias muchas gracias de verdad! me dan animos para seguir. Acepto cualquier tipo de consejo ^^**


	7. ¡Una buena excusa Urgente!

**Capitulo 7**

**¡Una buena excusa Urgente!**

Serena abrió la puerta del departamento e ingresó seguida por Darien, las luces estaban encendidas había ropa regada en el suelo. Ambos miraron extrañados la escena, reconocieron que las prendas tendidas en el piso pertenecían a Haruka. Se ven patidifusos como buscando una respuesta por parte del otro. Serena se encoje de hombros y levanta la chaqueta, la camisa y el sostén de la rubia. Darien aun anonadado y confundido no reacciona.

- Quizás ha venido con un hombre – rió Serena

- No creo, no creo que Haruka sea capaz de traer a alguien aquí estando mi hermanita en casa -

- quizás no sabía que estaba "tu hermanita" y al darse cuenta de que estaba huyó despavorida – se burló serena

- No digas esas cosas! No puede ser que haruka haya entrado con alguien, en 4 años jamás invito a nadie ¿Por qué lo haría ahora? -

- entonces fue Michiru – bromeó y se quedó seria dándose cuenta que se había pasado de chistosa. Darien frunció el ceño y lanzó una mirada asesina a su novia – no darien, es broma, vamos, Michiru jamás podría traer a alguien aquí, no conoce a nadie – rió intentando calmarlo, se acercó a el y lo rodeó con sus brazos –además hay mucho silencio, quizás Michiru y Haruka acordaron que ella vendría con alguien y Michiru se fue a otro sitio – El pelinegro parecía poco convencido.

- pero ¿entonces que paso? –

– relájate, ya no son unas niñas, déjalas vivir su vida –

* * *

Haruka abrió lentamente los ojos un poco desorientada. Las luces de la calle entraban por las rendijas de la persiana alumbrando levemente el cuarto. Notó que tenía encima a Michiru dormida abrazada a su vientre como si fuera una almohada y cruzando una de sus piernas por encima de las suyas. No la incomodaba la situación razón por la cual no se movió. El sueño intentó vencerla nuevamente… no recordaba porqué había despertado. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a adormecerse hasta que oyó que golpeaban la puerta del cuarto y se dio cuenta que esos mismos golpeteos que ahora oía más fuertes habían sido los causantes de su despertar. Sintió que su corazón se paralizaba. "¿que hago? ¿Que hago?" Pensó mientras volteaba a Michiru suavemente hacia el otro lado. La peliverde se quejó levemente y siguió con su sueño Haruka, en cambio, saltó de la cama y corrió hacia el armario en busca de su pijama. Se lo puso a una velocidad olímpica. Y Rápidamente recogió del piso el simpático trajecito que había utilizado Michiru para esconderlo debajo de su cama. Los golpes en la puerta volvieron a sentirse mas fuertes esta vez. No le daban las manos para recoger las cosas ¡y aun faltaba Michiru! "¿Cómo puede dormir tan placidamente? ¿Acaso es sorda?" se preguntó al verla extendida aun desnuda en su cama. Se acercó a la puerta y suavemente contestó – ¡ya voy! -

- haruka ¿esta michiru allí contigo? – Preguntó impaciente - ¿Por qué tienes la puerta con llave?

- si aquí esta – contestó y se apresuro a abrir la cama de Michiru, la alzó y la recostó cubriéndola hasta el cuello, Michiru rezongó entre sueños

- Michiru… – la sacudió – ¡Michiru! - ella abrió los ojos levemente – no te muevas quédate quietita ¿si?, cúbrete bien – ella asintió y se cubrió la cabeza con el acolchado. La rubia tomó aire y se dirigió a la puerta comportándose del modo más natural que pudo -

- ¿puedo saber porque me despiertas a esta hora Darien? – preguntó con la mano en el picaporte dispuesta a cerrar nuevamente -

- es que quiero saber con quien estas, y con quien está Michiru -

- Michiru esta durmiendo en su camita y yo estaba haciendo lo mismo en la mía, ¿puedo saber porque tienes esa cara de loco? – preguntó llevándose la mano a la cintura, Darien apartó a Haruka y entró en la habitación, vio hacia las camas, en la de Michiru parecía estar ella dormida, en la de Haruka nadie. Se agachó para ver debajo de las camas al tiempo que Haruka sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco, si veía el traje estaba perdida, ¿que excusa pondría? No era buena mintiendo -

- Darien ¿puedo saber que buscas? – Preguntó nerviosa – solo te faltó revisar el armario por si no lo notaste, ¡ya deja de ser paranoico! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Despertarás a Michiru! – dijo intentando gritar en voz baja. Serena aparecía en la puerta para ver como Darien se erguía nuevamente y se acercaba a la cama de Michiru, suavemente tiró de las colchas descubriéndole la cabeza lentamente. Michiru volteó a verlo suavemente y haciéndose la confundida preguntó:

- ¿Darien? ¡¿Qué haces?! - el pelinegro quedó petrificado, Michiru tomó nuevamente el acolchado y se cubrió hasta la nariz – ¿Por qué quieres quitarme las sabanas? Por favor, ten la amabilidad de salir de mi cuarto. – pidió con suavidad. Dio media vuelta y fingió volver a dormirse. Darien aun de pie inmóvil al lado de la cama de su hermana. No podía entender que había pensado en el momento de ingresar de ese modo. Definitivamente había enloquecido. Había despertado a Haruka y también a Michiru por nada. Se dio la vuelta aún molesto. Quedó de pie a la salida del cuarto ante la mirada atónita de Serena y una molesta Haruka.

- ¿Satisfecho? Ahora si me disculpas voy a seguir durmiendo – atinó a dar media vuelta pero Darien la detuvo.

- Necesito hablar contigo – dijo tomándola de la muñeca y haciéndola caminar hacia el comedor. Serena vio que Michiru se había quedado dormida y cerró la puerta. Momento que aprovechó la peliverde para levantarse rápidamente, buscó su camisón, tomó la bata de noche que guardaba en el armario y se la colocó. Mientras en el comedor Haruka se soltaba del brazo de Darien furiosa.

- puedo caminar sola, déjame en paz ¿Qué te sucede? -

- quiero que me expliques en este momento que sucedió aquí – Haruka lo vio nerviosa, pero intentó disimular.

- no se de que hablas – mintió

- cuando entramos vimos tu ropa tendida en el suelo, con quien estuviste, ¿Cómo pudiste traer a alguien estando mi hermanita aquí -

- ¡No se de que hablas!

- Haruka, explícame por qué estaba tu ropa tendida en el suelo. – Haruka quedó paralizada. Pero logró articular palabras.

- Lo único que sucedió es que estaba sacando la ropa para lavarla y eso se me debe haber caído, es todo – Darien arqueó una ceja

- ¿de verdad me crees tan tonto como para creer una excusa como esa? -

- no – contesto apenada -

- dime que sucedió exactamente o invéntate una excusa mejor -

- es lo que estoy intentando pero no se me ocurre nada – dijo ella con total sinceridad

- entonces dime la verdad -

- no creo que quieras saberla -

- claro que quiero -

- no te importa lo que haya sucedido Darien – era la voz de Michiru que ingresaba al comedor – lo que haya hecho Haruka o no, es asunto suyo y no eres quien para pedirle una explicación

- No es así Michiru, tengo derecho de saber a quien trae al departamento -

- ¿acaso ella te pide explicaciones cuando traes a alguien? – preguntó molesta -

- yo solo vengo con serena -

- Bien, ella ha venido solo con una persona, acordamos que así seria, iba a irme, pero me cancelaron y me quede. No pude avisarle y la sorprendí y otras cosas que no te importan, ¿puedes dejar de hacer escándalos en la madrugada?

- Entonces sí vino con alguien, Haruka, lo habíamos hablado ¿recuerdas? -

- Pero tu no ibas a estar y Michiru tampoco - replicó -

- ¡aun así! No puedes hacer este tipo de cosas en mi departamento -

- ¡Bueno pues discúlpame! – dijo comenzando a alzar el tono de voz – en 4 años jamás vine con nadie. Nunca hice nada para molestarte pero veo que ahora te sientes como el macho del harem ¿verdad?, no tengo por que soportar este tipo de escenas. Si quieres controlar a alguien hazlo con tu novia o tu hermana, pero conmigo no. Si te molesta tanto mejor me voy de este departamento de una vez.

- ¡NO! – Interrumpió Michiru presurosa – no tienes porque hacer eso, Darien esta cansado y molesto por eso no sabe lo que dice. Además este departamento también es mío ¿verdad darien? - él contestó con una mueca – y mientras yo esté aquí, podrás quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

- Gracias. – le respondió la rubia con una dulce sonrisa. Cambió su expresión por una más fría para dirigirse a darien – Mira, te quiero y eres mi mejor amigo, te agradezco lo que has hecho por mi durante estos años. Jamás lo olvidaré. Pero eso no te da derecho a tratarme como si fuese una de tus mujeres, a recriminarme cosas y a enojarte sin motivos. Ya te he dicho que aquí no ha sucedido nada. Y de haber sabido que Michiru estaría jamás hubiese venido acompañada. – Michiru le tomó el brazo -

- es tarde volvamos a dormir – dijo llevando a Haruka al cuarto – mañana hablaremos con mas calma – lanzó una mirada furibunda a su hermano y se alejó detrás de la rubia. Serena que se mantenía al margen abrazó a Darien.

- No es por nada pero creo que tienen razón Darien, No tienes derecho a recriminarle nada a haruka - El pelinegro contestó con un gruñido. – ya mejor no digo nada.

* * *

Al ingresar al cuarto. Haruka se recostó cubriéndose el rostro con la almohada. Michiru volvió a trabar la puerta y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

- ya pasó, fuimos muy tontas al no recoger las cosas, pero no debes preocuparte más – dijo en voz baja quitándole la almohada del rostro – no deberías hacerte tanto problema, solo cree que trajiste un hombre a casa – rió y se acercó a su mejilla y la beso suavemente

- ¡solo cree que traje un hombre! – repitió

– a mi no me hubiese importado que lo supiera – susurró – pero está bien, que no lo sepa lo hace mas emocionante – volvió a darle un fugaz beso esta vez en la punta de la nariz – descansa ya mañana veremos – se puso de pie y haruka la tomó de la mano.

- Gracias – dijo casi inaudiblemente. Michiru sonrió.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Darien y Michiru desayunaban en silencio. Serena era la única que hablaba en la mesa. Pero ninguno de los dos parecía prestarle atención. Haruka apareció momentos después. Se sentó a la derecha de Michiru, frente a Serena. Tomó la taza que la peliverde había colocado para ella en la mesa y sirvió un poco de té.

- Bien – empezó a decir Darien - ¿lo conozco? -

- creo que eso es algo intimo ¿no crees? – contestó cortante -

- Pero quiero saber si conozco a la persona que metiste en mi departamento -

- la conoces muy bien – respondió bebiendo un sorbo de té -

- ¿la conozco muy bien? -

- a la persona – dejó la taza en el plato – no pienso decirte nada darien. No volverá a ocurrir lo lamento.

- está bien, yo también lo siento, reaccioné mal – hizo una pausa - ¿puedo saber porque tenían cerrada con llave la puerta del cuarto?

- me temo que eso es mi culpa – intervino Michiru – en el colegio solían entrar a los cuartos sin permiso y por sorpresa, entonces debíamos cerrar las puertas con llave. Se me hizo costumbre y ahora no puedo dormir si la puerta no está trabada. Lo siento no quise preocuparte. Pero sirve para cuando quieren irrumpir en los cuartos a la madrugada como tú lo hiciste. – Darien se quedó callado. Michiru tomó su taza y levantándose de la mesa la llevo al lavabo para limpiarla. – me voy – dijo tomando su bolsito de mano.

- ¿a donde? – preguntó Darien sorprendido -

- a la casa de una amiga – guardó su teléfono móvil en el bolsito y lo cerró – es la ultima vez que te digo lo que haré Darien.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? –

- que me tienes cansada y que ya puedo cuidarme sola. - se acercó a la puerta pero Haruka la detuvo.

- si quieres yo te llevo, debo resolver unos asuntos con mi jefe – Michiru sonrió complacida y asintió con la cabeza. Ante la mirada encolerizada de Darien.

- ya basta por favor, dejen de pelear. Darien no debes ser tan irascible y tu Michiru deberías ser mas tolerante con tu hermano, el solo se preocupa por ti. –

- y tu Serena, disculpa que te lo diga, pero deberías dejar de entrometerte en los asuntos de los demás – contestó la peliverde con solemnidad - ¿vamos Haruka? – la rubia asintió y se levanto rápidamente.

Serena se quedó aturdida, Darien la abrazo para consolarla, Michiru podía ser hiriente cuando quería.

- no te preocupes, está enojada pero se le pasará. Me cuesta creer que haya crecido tanto -

- deberías asumirlo de una vez, sino terminaran peleándose todo el día. ¿Como que se ha hecho muy amiga de Haruka verdad?-

- si, me alegra mucho, en parte, se que Haruka la cuidará como si fuera yo. -

* * *

_Hola a todos!!!! Bueno primero que nada quiero pedirles perdon por haber tardado tanto en actualizar_

_es que en serio pasaron muchas cosas en mi vida que no creo que les interesen jaja _

_ademas anduve muy escasa de imaginacion (todavia lo estoy) pero bueno_

_aqui estoy nuevamente y decidi dividir este cap en dos, porque sino quedaría demasiado largo jiji _

_asi que antes de lo que esperen subire lo que sigue. ya esta escrito no se preocupen no volvere a tardar tanto._

_Digamos que lo más hot del fic ha pasado, ahora Michi estará un poco mas calmadita. Veremos como lo lleva Haruka._

_Poco a poco se va a desarrollar la historia. Y van a conocer un poco mas de la vida de ambas._

_Darien como verán no sospecha nada. Pobrecito asi seguirá por un buen rato. Mientras las otras dos se divierten jaja_

_me despido y gracias a todos por sus reviews disculpen de nuevo que haya tardado tanto._


	8. La confesion de Michiru

**Capitulo 8**

**La confesion de Michiru **

Haruka le abrió la puerta a Michiru para que ingresara al coche y se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Había estado callada. Y ahora miraba fijamente hacia delante. La rubia volvió la vista a ella buscando su mirada pero no lo consiguió. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que habían vivido la noche anterior. "quizás si Darien no hubiese interrumpido nuestro sueño, nuestro amanecer hubiese sido distinto" pensaba.

- ¿no arrancarás el coche? – preguntó de repente con su delicado y peculiar tono de voz, ella asintió en silencio y puso en marcha el vehiculo, Esbozo una sonrisa y pensó mientras la veía de soslayo buscando algo en su bolso "Es increíble que sea tan hermosa".

- Que bueno que Darien se creyó tu historia – comentó sonriendo mientras salia de su sueño. Michiru le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a fijar la vista en el bolso. – Me salvaste yo no sabía que decirle. No sé mentir. – la peliverde sacó un pequeño papel, volvió a verla y rió suavemente.

"¿Qué le sucede?" pensó desanimada. Michiru estaba más distante, o al menos eso le parecía a la rubia. Si no sentía deseos de sostener una conversación, no la forzaría. Recorrieron varias calles en silencio. Haruka debatía consigo misma sobre cual sería la razón del comportamiento de su acompañante, hasta que se atrevió a hablar nuevamente.

- Michiru… - empezó a decir – te suce…

- supongo que ya estamos cerca, creo que ésta es la calle… - la interrumpió – si ¡allí es! – dijo señalando el edificio 777 – déjame aquí no te preocupes. – Haruka aparcó el coche. Michiru se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y la miró con una sonrisa. – Hasta después – la vio a los ojos, le sonrió y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla -

- ¿quieres que pase por ti luego? -

- no, no te preocupes, ¡nos vemos en la tarde! – dijo y se alejó.

Haruka la observó anunciarse en el portero eléctrico e ingresar al edificio. No sabía el porqué pero se sentía extraña una mezcla de tristeza y molestia que hacia que su corazón latiera con fuerza. Pero quería estar con ella, luego de lo que había vivido a su lado quería tenerla todo el día entre sus brazos. No era correcto. Pero para ella ya no tenía la menor importancia. Michiru había hecho que perdiera por completo la razón. "¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer si no me dice nada? ¿Buscarla?" pensaba sin dejar de ver la puerta por donde había ingresado. "no, si ella no me busca yo no lo haré. Tal vez, si no la busco más, aquí termine todo y volvería a mi triste y aburrida vida de siempre" sacudió la cabeza y volvió a poner el coche en marcha para dirigirse al taller; dejaría los asuntos amorosos para después.

* * *

Horas más tarde Michiru ingresaba al edificio donde vivía con su hermano..

Subió al ascensor, suspiró y se apoyó en una de las paredes. Cuando llegó al piso 6, las puertas volvieron a abrirse. Tomó la llave del departamento y salió del elevador sin levantar la vista. Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando oyó la voz de Haruka que la llamó por su nombre. Miró a los lados pero no la encontró.

- aquí estoy – Michiru miró a su izquierda y vio a Haruka sentada en el piso descansando contra la pared en la esquina del pasillo. Sonrió divertida y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Qué haces allí? -

- estaba esperándote – respondió cabizbaja -

- ¿aquí? – Preguntó confundida - ¿te sucede algo Haruka? ¿Quieres que vayamos a otro sitio y platiquemos? – La rubia sacudió la cabeza – vamos – insistió sentándose a su lado – ¿que tienes? ¿mi hermano te hizo algo? ¿sabe que estas aquí? – Haruka volvió su vista a ella y la observó fijamente a los ojos -

- ¿para ti tuvo algún significado especial lo que paso anoche?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – la rubia volvió a bajar la mirada, Michiru le acaricio el rostro y la tomó por el mentón – cuéntame que cosas han estado perturbando esa cabecita – Haruka alejó el rostro de su mano.

- mira Michiru, esto para ti quizás sea un juego, pero para mi ya no lo es, sé que desde que llegaste al apartamento te has divertido mucho conmigo, no voy a negarlo yo también. Y he dejado que me arrastres en tus locuras. Pero no se si pueda seguir así -

- ¿Por qué estas diciéndome todo esto? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño -

- lo siento, es que te vi y me deslumbraste, mi vida estaba tan vacía, solo encontraba consuelo en mi trabajo, vivía por el simple hecho de vivir y en estos pocos días que has estado a mi lado lograste que todos mis fantasmas se fueran, no sabría decir por qué, pero desde que llegaste nada es lo mismo.

- lo sé, tu eres especial para mi también, no me dirás que crees que soy así con cada persona que conozco ¿o si? – Haruka se encogió de hombros - ¿tan mal concepto tienes de mi? – Michiru se quedó callada un momento, luego sonrió – Bien, tienes toda la razón del mundo en pensar así, pero créeme, que eres alguien muy especial, me encantas, toda tu, eres hermosa por fuera y por dentro aun mas, cuando supe que viviría contigo y compartiríamos cuarto me prometí comportarme, pero ya ves, te vi y no pude contenerme. - rió

- no estoy bromeando, no te rías -

- Haruka por favor, por supuesto que anoche ha sido especial para mi, Nunca se me dio el romanticismo pero quise que fuera una noche inolvidable para ambas e intenté hacerlo divertido. Aunque no lo creas es la primera vez que hago una cosa así para alguien -

- ¡ja! – se burló

- ¿no me crees? – preguntó fingiendo molestia – si lo dices por mi modo de actuar te diré que he aprendido muchas cosas en el colegio. A propósito, no parecía ser la primera vez que tocabas a una mujer – comentó suspicaz. Haruka abrió la boca sorprendida sin emitir sonido. - Bien, no diré nada más, pero ahora que estamos sincerándonos… -

- Creo que es mejor entrar – dijo la rubia amagando a ponerse de pie -

- olvídalo – la detuvo del brazo – aquí te quedas -

- pero estamos en el pasillo, si tu hermano sale y nos ve -

- estaremos platicando como las dos amigas que somos, parece que aún no aprendes que es difícil huir de mí ¿verdad? – Haruka sonrió – no deberías temerle a mi hermano, es mí vida y hago lo que quiera con ella -

- pero el es mi mejor amigo -

- y yo soy la persona que te quiere, comprende que quiero estar contigo, ahora y los días que siguen, quiero que me disculpes, debo pedirte perdón si te hice sentir que solo quería divertirme contigo, no fue mi intención, me importas y mucho. Y aunque a mi hermano no le guste deberá aceptarlo, claro si tu quieres tener una relación conmigo -

- ¿te refieres a un noviazgo? – Michiru sonrió -

- podría ser, si tu quisieras, aunque nunca me ha gustado etiquetar las relaciones, es mejor dejar que fluyan -

- entonces… - titubeó - Pero Darien…? -

- Haruka, ¿puedes olvidarte de él un momento al menos?, si tu no quieres que se entere no se lo diremos, es más, hasta me parece más divertido que así sea -

- cuando lo dices así pareciera que todo es más fácil -

- es que tú solita lo complicas, si se entera se enojará, te odiará y me repudiará… - Michiru volvió a tomarle el rostro ésta vez con las dos manos – pero aun así estaríamos juntas -

- no puedo hacerle esto -

- déjate de remordimientos, deberás escoger entre mi hermano y yo, aunque te digo es obvio que te divertirás más conmigo que con mi hermano – Haruka miró al techo como buscando una respuesta – Haruka, si no quieres, no se enterará, lo prometo. Pero debes dejar a un lado las culpas, sino esto no funcionará

- lo intentaré -

- ya ves, es muy fácil convencerte – rió besando fugazmente sus labios

- solo tu me convences fácil -

- mejor así, no me gustaría que otras lo hicieran como lo hago yo – susurró tomando la solapa de la camisa, para besarla nuevamente. Haruka sonrió, era inevitable estar frente a ella y resistirse a sus encantos, su aroma, su piel, su cabello, su boca y su voz todo hacia que perdiera la cabeza. La rubia se separó de Michiru con suavidad.

- creo que besarnos en el pasillo no es la mejor manera de mantenerlo en secreto –

- bien entonces vayamos al cuarto y encerrémonos allí – sugirió la peliverde.

- eres increíble – rió Haruka poniéndose de pie – vamos adentro – extendió su mano para tomar la de Michiru y la ayudo a levantarse. Abrió la puerta del departamento e ingresaron juntas, Alguien al parecer había cocinado, una cacerola con algun tipo de guisado descansaba sobre la hornalla apagada.

- ¿Mi hermano no estaba aquí? -

- no lo se, aún no había entrado. Supongo que ha de estar en su cuarto - contestó Haruka dirigiéndose hacia la mesa. - ¿Darien? – lo llamó la rubia, pero nadie contesto -

- que extraño – comentó Michiru – bien, no importa – dijo acercándose a Haruka por la espalda - no lo necesitamos

- Mich por favor debe estar por aquí – susurró Haruka nerviosa -

- ay me encanta cuando te pones así – contestó en voz baja con una sugerente sonrisa -

- ¡Haruka! – se escuchó la voz desde el cuarto de baño – ¿eres tu? -

- ¿ya ves? Aquí estaba – Michiru frunció el ceño y resopló dirigiéndose a la barra para apoyarse en ella – ¡si Darien! Soy yo. – contestó acercándose a la puerta del baño

– en un momento salgo – contestó el pelinegro desde la ducha -

- ¡no te preocupes! – Grito Michiru acercándose nuevamente a la nerviosa rubia – quédate allí todo el tiempo que quieras – dijo bajando la voz – empujó a Haruka contra la pared y coloco sus brazos a los costados de la rubia – tenemos un ratito para divertirnos - dijo arqueando una ceja

- Michi estamos al lado de la puerta del baño, tu hermano saldrá en cualquier momento, además puede escu… - pero la impaciente jovencita no la dejó terminar, tomó el rostro de Haruka y la besó con vehemencia; acto que la rubia no pudo resistir, deseaba sentir eternamente el sabor de sus labios -

- ¿¡Hermanita!? – la llamó Darien desde el baño. Haruka al oírlo se alejó rápidamente de Michiru para dirigirse a la mesa y sentarse de espaldas a ella. La peliverde sonreía pícaramente mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca. Oyeron la puerta del baño abrirse y salió el – ¡Hermanita! – dijo abrazándola – que bueno que has vuelto, estuve pensando toda la tarde en ti – dijo besándole la cabeza - se que actué mal, y me comporté como un tonto, te pido disculpas, es solo que me cuesta ver que estas creciendo y que ya no eres la pequeña Michi a quien yo protegía, cuidaba y cargaba de pequeña –

- lo sé, entiendo, – dijo devolviéndole el abrazo – pero por favor, déjame vivir un poco ¿si? además, pase lo que pase siempre seré tu pequeña hermanita Michi. – Haruka al oír esto no pudo evitar carcajear –

- pero que lindos los dos – dijo dándose vuelta para observar la encantadora escena – con que la pequeña Michi - rió

- Haruka no te rías, estamos en un momento de reconciliación familiar, no rompas el clima – se quejó Darién con una sonrisa

- lo siento amigo, de todos modos no soy la única que rompe climas aquí –

- ¿a que te refieres? – preguntó confundido –

- a nada – contestó Michiru tomándolo del brazo intentando contener su risa - ¿y tu que has hecho?- pregunto para cambiar el tema –

- ya sabes, estuve todo el día estudiando, luego me cansé y preparé la cena, ah por cierto antes de que lo olvide te llamo una amiga no me dijo su nombre pero me pidió que la llamarás en cuanto llegaras.

- ¿una amiga? – preguntó Haruka

- así es, mi mejor amiga, fue compañera mía en el internado – respondió Michiru acercándose al teléfono –

- ¿tu mejor amiga del internado? – volvió a preguntar la rubia sorprendida, una extraña sensación se apoderó de ella -

- así es, luego te cuento ¿por qué no sirves la cena mientras la llamo para saber que necesitaba? – sugirió marcando -

- vamos, yo te ayudo a preparar la mesa – la rubia se levantó y de mala gana acompaño a Darién a la cocina, Mientras el encendía el fuego para volver a calentar la comida, ella secaba los platos e intentaba oír la conversación de Michiru con su compañera de colegio -

_- Sí, aquí estoy con mi hermano y con Haruka… _- alcanzó a escuchar -

- oye Ruka, ¿como te fue el día de hoy? – la rubia que aun secaba el mismo plato contestó

- muy bien, ¿Qué te sucede? Estas de muy buen humor – inquirió extrañada, aunque Darien no fuese un joven amargado, no estaba acostumbrada a verlo pedir perdón, y no era común que sonriera tanto al preguntarle su rutina y ahora primero había pedido perdón a su hermana y con una enorme sonrisa le preguntaba como había estado su día - ¿te sientes bien? –

- muy bien – contestó – lo que sucede es que… - pero nuevamente su mente volvió a la conversación de Michiru –

_- me parece perfecto, nos veremos el fin de semana… no lo olvidaré… ¡también yo! Hasta pronto –_

- es una muy buena razon ¿no te parece? Ruka… Ruka! – la rubia volvió en si y sonrió -

- me alegro mucho por ti - dijo volviendo la vista a Michiru – oye Michi, ¿Qué te dijo tu amiga?

- llamo por que me extrañaba – dijo sonriendo mientras lanzaba una coqueta mirada a Haruka –

- ah si? – repreguntó la rubia con el ceño fruncido, Michiru amplió aun más su sonrisa y se sentó en la mesa -

- así es, ella se mudo aquí porque estudiará medicina al igual que Darién – Haruka y el pelinegro se acomodaron en la mesa - así que ella es la niña que compartía cuarto contigo ¿verdad? – Haruka al oír la pregunta sintió que la comida le pasaba con dificultad, Michiru asintió –

- que bien, cuando quieras invítala, me encantaría conocer a la amiguita que compartió todos estos años con mi hermana –

- ya la conocerás pierde cuidado – respondió Michiru – ella está ansiosa por conocerte también -

- Bien, ya sabes que si necesita algo que no dude en pedirlo -

- descuida algún día la traeré -

* * *

Al concluir la cena, cada uno se dirigió a su cuarto, la primera en ponerse de pie fue Haruka, que se encerró en la habitación luego de despedirse. El siguiente fue Darien y por ultimo Michiru luego de ordenar la cocina. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación vio a la rubia acostada fingiendo estar dormida. Cerró la puerta con llave y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

- se que no estas durmiendo – dijo dulcemente, pero Haruka no contestó – se que te has puesto celosa pero…

- no estoy celosa – contestó con amargura -

- claro que si, pero créeme que no tienes por que estarlo – Haruka se sentó para quedar frente a ella y poder verla a los ojos

- ¿Por qué estabas tan distante hoy en la mañana? Te note extraña, ¿Qué te sucedía? – preguntó preocupada -

- te lo diré, pero promete no enojarte, ni dudar de mi, ¿de acuerdo? – Haruka asintió con la cabeza y susurrando Michiru comenzó a contarle:

- Cuando ingresé al instituto, no tenía ninguna amiga obviamente, y nunca fui una chica sociable, por lo tanto se me dificultaba mucho hacer amigos, me asignaron un cuarto como a todas las internas y me tocó con ella. Cuando llegué el primer día hizo hasta lo imposible para hacerme sentir como en casa, ella llevaba allí muchos años antes que yo. Tenía una compañera de cuarto pero sus padres la transfirieron a otro colegio por unas cosas que habían hecho. A pesar de que ella era la niña mas popular del curso no tenía verdaderas amigas. Y cuando llegué se sentía tan sola como yo. Nos hicimos muy amigas. Tanto que una noche me confesó lo que sentía por mi. Yo confundida no sabía que contestar, la quería y mucho, pero no sabía con exactitud que sentimiento era. Además nunca había pensado en querer a una mujer. Pero con ella fue distinto, al ver mi desconcierto me besó la frente y me dijo que no me preocupara que haría que la quisiera tarde o temprano. Y así fue, un año después cuando tenía mis 15 recién cumplidos, para ser exacta en la fiesta que me organizó volvió a decirme que me quería. Yo le sonreí y me besó. Así comenzó nuestra historia. Ella fue quien me hizo descubrir cosas que ni sabía que existían. Todo lo que sé, se lo debo a ella. Fue mi escuela, mi modelo a seguir y mi pilar durante todo este tiempo. En todos los aspectos que puedas imaginar.

- eso quiere decir que…. – interrumpió Haruka pero Michiru la calló –

- estábamos juntas todo el día, todos los días, éramos inseparables, todo el colegio sabía lo nuestro, después de todo estas cosas suelen darse en sitios como al que íbamos. Ella me compraba mi ropa cada vez que salía, sus padres la retiraban en las fiestas, y en el verano y yo me quedaba sola en el internado junto con otra niña mas. Siempre me traía regalos y fotografías de sus salidas, quería compartir todo conmigo. Ella me quería y yo a ella

¿que sucedió? -

- A mediados de éste ultimo año. Me di cuenta, que mi amistad y mi cariño por ella es tan inmenso que preferí no continuar con nuestra relación, sabía que debíamos separarnos, por que sus padres la enviarían a estudiar a otra ciudad y yo vendría aquí con mi hermano. No se como explicarlo, pero sabía que no podríamos seguir juntas. Y cuando vi la foto tuya que Darien me envió

- ¿Darien te envió una foto mía? -

- cuando te vi me gustaste, hay algo en tus ojos, que me atrae, esa mirada melancólica que tienes – dijo acariciándole la mejilla – supe desde un principio que me llevaría bien contigo, pero me puse como meta que seamos solo amigas, además, estaba segura de que tendrías muchos jóvenes enamorados de ti, y que preferirías hacerle caso a ellos antes que a mi. De todos modos, hable con ella y coincidió con que lo mejor para ambas sería que siguiésemos siendo amigas como siempre para no lastimarnos. Así terminaron las clases, yo vine aquí y te conocí. Y como has visto, no he podido cumplir con lo que me prometí. Cuando te ví, no me importó nada, solo quería estar contigo. – Haruka sonrió – Por eso empecé a preparar nuestra noche desde antes. Pero ayer en la tarde, Me envió un mensaje contándome que tenía una sorpresa. Vendría a vivir a la ciudad. Me dio su dirección y me pidió que vaya a visitarla. Ayer estaba tan concentrada en estar contigo que olvide la visita de hoy. Pero cuando desperté comencé a preocuparme. Por que como te dije, lo de anoche fue algo especial y temía que ella se lo tomara a mal. Y quisiera alejarse. Pero por suerte lo entendió.

- ¿Le contaste lo que sucedió entre nosotras? -

- Por supuesto, nunca ha habido mentiras entre nosotras, Haruka, discúlpame por no haberte contado esto antes, no quería que pensaras mal, pero creo que debemos tenernos confianza. Y quería que supieras todo esto -

- ¿De verdad ya no hay nada entre ustedes? – Michiru negó con la cabeza. La rubia vio que sus ojos comenzaban a empañarse, ahora notaba que en verdad aun seguía siendo una niña. Haruka la abrazó y ella se aferró a su pecho y lloró en silencio. Luego levantó la vista y la miro a los ojos -

- Ya no hay nada Haruka te lo prometo, solo quiero estar así, contigo, siempre – dijo depositando un dulce beso en sus labios – te pido que me creas, no desconfíes de mi, jamás te engañaría. -

- ¿entonces por que lloras? -

- Por melancolía, tristeza y recuerdos, pero ya es pasado, ahora, mi presente y mi futuro eres tú – volvió a besarla, quería transmitir en ese beso todo el afecto que sentía por ella, demostrarle que estaba siendo sincera. Ambas terminaron recostadas en la cama. La fogosidad de Michiru había desaparecido por el momento, la besaba con ternura y con entrega, al concluir el beso Michiru le beso la nariz y se recostó en su pecho, Haruka la abrazó y momentos después la peliverde se quedo dormida. Haruka, en cambio, se quedó mirando el techo reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de contarle su pequeño tomento, optaría por creerle, no tenía por que desconfiar de ella. Acarició su suave cabello aguamarina y se durmió oyendo su respiracion -

* * *

_Hola a todos Bueno, decidí cortar el cap aqui por que se me haría muy largo_

_ya me excedi de todos modos jeje pero se merecían un cap larguito por que tarde mucho en actualizar_

_como veran nuestra pequeña traviesa tiene su corazoncito y ha vuelto a ver a su "primer amor"_

_¿podriamos decirle? pero no os preocupeis que no se quedará para siempre melancolica XD_

_y bien, será divertido ver como reacciona Haruka al conocer a la amiguita de michiru _

_ya veremos que sucede, no se a ustedes, pero me encanta ver a haruka celosa jajajaja_

_Disculpen si hay algún error no revise muy bien todo es que son las 4.00 am y estoy dormida jeje_

_hasta la proxima. Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews y disculpen que los haya hecho esperar tanto._

_Gracias por su paciencia_


	9. Maia

**Capitulo 9**

**Maia**

El sol iluminaba suavemente el cuarto, inclinó la cabeza hacia el lado de la ventana y un rayo de luz le dio directamente en los ojos haciéndola cerrarlos con fuerza para que su sueño no se viera interrumpido, nuevamente soñaba con ella, cada vez que dormía imaginaba su rostro, sentía su aroma, su boca y sus manos. Se había convertido en su razón para despertar y en su estimulo para dormir. Disfrutaba sentirla junto a ella, por éste motivo comenzaba a gustarle tanto la realidad como sus sueños que cada vez se tornaban más reales. Esbozó una sonrisa sin la mínima voluntad de despertar. Siempre es lo mismo, Michiru recostada junto a ella esparciendo húmedos besos en todo su cuerpo haciendo cuanto quisiera a su antojo, se entregaba a ella, sabía perfectamente como manejarse y parecía conocer lo que más la complacía. Inhaló profundamente para que sus pulmones se cargaran del aire que a medida que pasaban los segundos se le dificultaba más conseguir. Si, era un hermoso sueño; hasta podía sentir su piel rozando la suya, el cosquilleo que provocaba la yema de sus dedos al descender por su vientre, sentía el sedoso cabello aguamarina deslizándose con armonía acompañando sus besos, su voz susurrando su nombre…

- Haruka… - que bien se oía cuando era su voz quien la nombraba, Sentía como el tibio aire que salía de su boca al susurrarlo la acariciaba.

– Haruka… - decía suavemente sin dejar de besarla, esa voz apacible e indiscreta a la vez hacía que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera a medida que se acercaba a su cuello.

– Haruka… - Su sonrisa se había tornado una verdadera muestra de satisfacción, la sentía más cerca… hasta que se detuvo luego de besar el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda. Frunció el ceño, era la primera vez que soñaba que se detenía, sentía su respiración al oído y nuevamente su tormento aguamarina le murmuró - ¿Cuánto tiempo más deberé jugar contigo hasta que despiertes? – no podía ser cierto, esperó a que continuara pero nada sucedió. Con pereza abrió los ojos para verla, allí estaba, sonriendo a la vez que se mordía de lado el labio inferior. Era extraño no recordaba haber terminado su sueño así. Sonrió suavemente y luego de un leve suspiro cerró nuevamente los ojos – Me da la sensación de que quieres que continúe ¿verdad? – dijo divertida mientras rozaba la nariz con su barbilla – te advierto que una vez que me entusiasme, ya no podrás detenerme. -

- bien, no te detengas – contestó sonriendo adormilada volviendo la cabeza hacia la pared -

- luego no quiero quejas -

- mmm no podría quejarme de esto – contestó sin el mínimo deseo de despertar.

- Se hará lo que tu quieras – musito Michiru. Se quedo observándola un momento, luego sonrió y se dispuso a complacer a su preciosa rubia. Besó sus labios suavemente para luego descender hacia su cuello mientras terminaba de dejar sus senos al descubierto, continuó besándola suavemente disfrutando de cada centímetro de su piel – me gustas tanto Haruka.- Se detuvo a observarla apoyando su codo en la cama descansando su cabeza sobre su mano, mientras trazaba círculos alrededor de su ombligo con la yema de su dedo. Rió suavemente y preguntó a la adormilada rubia – ya no hay marcha atrás Haruka, te quitaré el pijama – advirtió divertida. La rubia abrio suavemente los ojos, y noto a Michiru que no había dejado de observar su rostro mientras la miraba sonriéndole con picardía.

- Michiru – dijo con suavidad – no me…

- Haruka - rió la peliverde – ya, si me lo dices así no vuelvo a despertarte de ésta manera -

- no es eso, es que… estaba soñando – contestó confundida -

- ya veo – dijo para luego acercarse a ella y besarla, la rubia que aun estaba un poco aturdida no hizo más que corresponder sin esfuerzo alguno a su beso. Cuando concluyó la miro a los ojos sonriendo – Buen día -

- Buen día – contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa-

- cuando te pones así siento deseos de tomarte y no soltarte nunca más – dijo abalanzándose sobre ella para tomar el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos y besarla con frenesí – me encantas – dijo luego de soltarla -

- y tu a mí – contestó agitada. Michiru la vio a los ojos podía notar el deseo que ardía dentro de su adorada rubia. Le sonrió y se levanto de su lado - ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó extrañada.

- a desayunar – contestó mientras buscaba la ropa para cambiarse.

- Pero aún tenemos un ratito mas – dijo haruka desilusionada – ven… - le pidió extendiéndole la mano –

- lo siento, pero hoy será un día muy largo y debo alimentarme bien para tener energías – contestó mientras se subía la falda.

- ¿de que hablas? – Pregunto confundida

– si estás en la casa hoy en la tarde te enterarás, tendremos visita -

- ¿Quién? – Preguntó intrigada – tu amiga ¿verdad? – sentenció. No podía evitarlo, sabiendo lo que Michiru había sentido por ella, era imposible no sentir celos de saber que seguían llevándose tan bien. Más aún si ella demostraba interés en su adorada peliverde. Ella no contestó. Se limito a verla y sonreír al ver a la rubia con el entrecejo fruncido y la nariz arrugada. Luego de colocarse la camisa, se acercó a ella.

- a ver si entiendes, que te quiero a ti, a nadie más. – la besó suavemente y se alejó para ponerse los zapatos. – te espero en el comedor.

La rubia se quedó sentada en la cama pensando. ¿Qué debía hacer? Si Michiru quería que la conociera no tenía nada de malo. Al contrario. Sus dudas e inseguridad seguramente desaparecerían cuando la tuviese en frente.

Reflexionó un momento y cayó en cuenta de la manera tan particular que había tenido su amada para despertarla. "¿como se atreve a dejarme así?" pensó sin poder evitar sonreír una vez mas al recordar a su chiquilla traviesa. Se rascó la cabeza, suspiró y viendo que no había otro remedio se dispuso a prepararse para comenzar el día.

* * *

Una vez vestida como de costumbre, se dirigió al comedor. Allí encontró a Darien y Michiru desayunando en la mesa. Se acercó a paso lento a ellos y se sentó frente al pelinegro mientras lanzaba una sonrisa cómplice a la hermanita de éste.

Al terminar de desayunar Darien se marchó. Dejando a las dos chicas nuevamente solas en el departamento. Ella esperaba que de un momento a otro saliera a brote la fogosa personalidad de Michiru, era lógico que estuviese esperanzada luego del modo en el que había despertado, pero terminó desilusionada. La peliverde parecía estar muy concentrada en los planes que tenía para ese día.

- te ves preciosa hoy – le comentó mientras la observaba beber delicadamente su té.

- Gracias, tú te ves hermosa todos los días. – contestó con su dulce sonrisa. Sonrojada pero satisfecha por la respuesta continuó viéndola hasta que concluyó su desayuno. Michiru se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a ella para despedirse. - Hasta más tarde.- Haruka buscó sus labios pero Michiru la esquivó besándole la frente -

- Hasta mas tarde – contestó mientras la observaba alejarse, antes de atravesar la puerta se dio vuelta, le guiñó un ojo y le envió un beso al aire con coquetería. La rubia al verla se sonrió y se dispuso a terminar su desayuno.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, fatigada por el ajetreo del taller regresaba con un paquete de galletas para acompañar el té, no era muy fanática de los dulces, pero sabía que a la causa de su sonrisa le gustaban para acompañar la merienda, estaba exhausta y solo quería llegar y descansar con su adorada niña. Al salir del ascensor fue hacia la puerta del departamento, ingreso la llave pero no pudo abrir. Se extrañó. No acostumbraban a trabar la puerta por dentro. Tocó el timbre y sintió los pasos que se acercaban a la puerta y sonrió al pensar que podía tratarse de su linda peliverde. Cuando la puerta se abrió la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y su expresión cambio a una de completo desconcierto. Una jovencita, de la misma edad de Michiru seguramente, se encontraba sosteniendo la mano en la perilla observándola con indiferencia. Haruka aun con la boca abierta por ver a tan graciosa criatura recorrió con su mirada a la muchacha de pies a cabeza. Su cabello lacio de color negro, adornado con una diadema blanca, le llegaba a la cintura mientras dejaba caer un mechón de cabello sobre su hombro semi descubierto. Traía puesto un vestido de verano blanco liso, sin mangas tan corto que dejaba ver la mitad de sus muslos, traía medias finas negras hasta por encima de las rodillas Y zapatos negros. Posó la mano que tenía libre en su cadera y golpeó el piso suavemente con la punta de su delicado zapato. El leve sonido hizo volver la vista de Haruka al rostro de la joven.

- Tú eres Haruka ¿verdad? – inquirió súbitamente con una mueca de hastío. La rubia un tanto desconcertada asintió sin quitar la vista de los penetrantes ojos celestes de la chica.

- y tu ¿Quién eres? – preguntó adoptando una postura firme. - ¿Qué haces en mi casa? – Sin contestar la muchacha dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el sofá del living.

- Michiru salió, pero no tarda en llegar – dijo sin voltear a verla mientras se acomodaba. Haruka molesta ante la soberbia actitud de la chica repitió mientras se acercaba a ella: ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? –"y ¿por qué te comportas como si fueses la dueña de la casa?" pensó.

- ¿acaso no imaginas quien soy? – preguntó con un dejo de ironía – ya veo que Michiru no te ha hablado nada de mi...- suspiró – Mi nombre es Maia – dijo fijando nuevamente su mirada en la rubia – Y soy… - hizo una pausa y sonrió - … la mejor amiga de Michiru.

- ah - fue lo único que pudo acotar la rubia al momento. Así que ella era la persona con quien Michiru había vivido durante tantos años, de la que se había enamorado, la persona que había estado pendiente de ella todo ese tiempo, la había apoyado y cuidado durante años. Sentía en cierto modo gratitud hacia esa niña, pero a la vez su actitud le chocaba.

- Mira, no me gustan las mentiras - empezó a decir dirigiéndose a ella - Me gusta decir las cosas tal cual son, sé que eres una muy buena persona, de lo contrario Michiru no te querría. Por que ella es así. Solo se acerca a las personas nobles. - Hizo una pausa esbozando una leve sonrisa. Haruka la miraba un tanto extrañada, no entendía muy bien la situación, ni la dirección a la que iba la conversación. - Yo amo a Michiru - dijo con total convicción volviendo a su expresión dura - y haré lo que esté a mi alcance para volver a estar con ella. - Haruka frunció el entrecejo. - Mi peor error ha sido hacerle caso a mis padres y decirle que no podría venir aquí; de no haber sido así seguiríamos estando juntas -

- ¿como puedes estar tan segura de eso? - preguntó ocultando su enojo ¿o serían nervios?.

- Por que sé perfectamente lo que Michiru sentía por mi, así como lo que yo aún sigo sintiendo por ella - Haruka apretó los puños intentando contener así sus deseos de enseñarle modales a la chica que tenia en frente. Al ver la actitud de la rubia, Maia se puso de pie, se ubicó frente a ella con actitud desafiante y comenzó a decir. - La conozco mucho más de lo que tú podrías llegar a conocerla en toda tu vida. Se qué le gusta y qué no, se cómo le gusta y cómo no. Sé qué actitudes toma en determinadas situaciones, sé cómo piensa, cómo siente y qué desea hacer. Sé lo que está por decir antes de que abra su boca. Sé cómo se levanta en las mañanas y lo que le gusta hacer los días de sol cuando despierta... - se acercó aún más a la rubia - sé cual es su comida favorita y cuales las que odia, sé cuantas cucharadas de azúcar le echa a su té. Sé que le molesta de las personas, sé cómo se pone cuando...

- Podrá ser cierto todo eso que dices – la interrumpió bruscamente al borde de perder los modales - pero jamás sentirás lo que yo siento por Michiru, pase el tiempo que pase, mi amor por ella es mucho más fuerte de lo que podrían explicar las palabras – Haruka se mantuvo firme en su actitud - Si crees que por venir aquí con esa actitud arruinaras todo, estás muy equivocada pequeña.

- Sí tú crees que me daré por vencida, la equivocada eres tú. – contestó con firmeza -

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? - Preguntó Michiru con una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta – no me digan que están discutiendo, Haruka ¿me ayudas por favor? – pidió levantando las bolsas que traía en la mano, la rubia se acercó a ella y las tomó -

- No estábamos discutiendo, ¿para que es todo esto? - preguntó intentando desviar la conversación -

- Lo que sucede es que Maia me pidió que le preparara unos pastelitos que solía hacer en el instituto y quise darle el gusto – contestó Michiru con total franqueza - Haruka le sonrió forzosamente con dulzura mientras veía de reojo a la pelinegra que sonreía sarcástica.

- Michiru es una gran cocinera. No me dirás que aún no te ha dado a probar ninguna de las exquisiteces que produce con sus preciosas manos - Dijo burlonamente cruzándose de brazos -

- En cuanto a cocina se refiere, aún no he tenido el privilegio de disfrutar el producto de sus manos... - contestó Haruka sin imitar el tono de voz, que había marcado Maia. -

- Ya, Haruka, recuerda que te he llevado el desayuno a la cama más de una vez - se quejó juguetonamente la peliverde y dirigió una mirada a su amiga - Lo sé, antes no estaba de acuerdo con desayunar en la cama, pero era por estar dentro del colegio - contestó adelantándose al reproche de su amiga. La rubia no podía evitar sonreír a muestra de la satisfacción que le provocaba el enojo de la soberbia muchacha. "Lo sé, es entrar en un juego de niños, pero no puedo evitarlo" pensó.

* * *

_**Bueno, no voy a prometer mas nada por que ya ven que me re colgue y tarde mucho en actualizar (perdonen u.u), pero aqui estoy y como veran no abandone el fic (por lo menos no definitivamente) lo cierto es que no iba a actualizar hasta que terminara este cap, es que entre el trabajo, la uni y mi novia no tengo tiempo para el resto del mundo jojo...ella me dijo que subiera hasta donde tenía, asi que aqui está este nuevo capitulo.**_

_**Espero que les guste. Si quieren me dejan su review y sino, Gracias por leer n.n**_

_**Amore te amo *-***_


	10. Un comienzo y un final

**_Capitulo 10_**

**_Un comienzo y un final_**

Por mientras Michiru se encargaba de cocinar los pastelitos y preparaba el té. Las dos jovenes se encontraban sentadas en la mesa, frente a frente observandose a los ojos. Maia reposaba sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, con la ceja izquierda levantada obervando a la rubia que, a diferencia de ella, estaba cómodamente apoyada en el respaldo de la silla, aparentemente sin inmutarse. Al notar la actitud de ambas la peliverde se acerca ellas y golpea sus manos.

- Ya niñas, ¿por qué no conversan un poco? después de todo, ésta es una reunión para que se conozcan - vira su rostro a la derecha y observa a Haruka que la mira malhumorada - Ruka cuentale a Maia de la fiesta tan entretenida a la que me llevaste la primera vez que me invitaste a salir... - La rubia la mira sorprendida.

Al parecer Michiru recordaba solo la mitad de las cosas, nunca la invitó a salir más bien fue su obligacion acompañarla a esa fiesta.

- No creo que Maia tenga ganas de oir mis historias.

- De hecho Michi - intervino Maia - ahora no creo que haya sido una buena idea este encuentro.- Michiru se puso seria y fijo su mirada en la pelinegra.

- Maia se puso de pie violentamente y se acercó un poco mas a Michiru. - Haruka instintivamente al ver su reacción se puso de pie a la par que ella para protegerla ante cualquier eventualidad. -

- Michiru... - empezó a decir Maia - quiero saber que tan en serio es todo esto.

Haruka volvió su vista a la peliverde y luego a Maia nuevamente. La expresión de la pelinegra cuando se dirigía a ella se convertía en una completamente diferente, toda la frialdad y la egocentria que habia notado en un principio había desaparecido.

- ¿que tan en serio? - bajó la voz acompáñame dijo nerviosa dirigiendose hacia la habitacion - discúlpanos un momento por favor Haruka, en seguida regresamos -

- Michiru esperas que yo permita que tu y ella... -

- Sólo será un momento Haruka - dijo Michiru con firmeza -

La rubia incrédula ante la escena que presenciaba apretó sus puños con fuerza aún de pie en el comedor mientras Michiru dirigía a Maia a la habitación de Darien.

Michiru ingresa a la habitación seguida de Maia, y al pasar ésta cierra la puerta. Observa cabizbaja un por unos momentos el suelo.

- Tú insististe,- comenzó a decir con un hilo de voz- - te dije que sería incomodo para las tres - Michiru levantó la mirada con frialdad para observar a su amiga de frente - de todos modos quisiste hacerlo. Para mi no es muy agradable que las dos personas a las que mas quiero se miren de esta manera. Ninguna de las dos está haciendo un esfuerzo por llevarse bien. Ahora Maia debes aceptar que estoy con Haruka, no puedes comportarte descortés con ella.

- Quiero saber, que tan en serio vas con ella - dijo entrando en la desesperación

-Mai, Lo que haya sucedido entre nosotras ya está en el pasado, ya nada tiene que ver con lo que somos ahora. - empezó a decir Michiru mientras se sentaba en la cama; baja la mirada y continúa - Te he dicho siempre que seguirás siendo mi mejor amiga, no puedo olvidarme de todo lo que vivimos juntas. Siempre voy a quererte Maia. Siempre serás importante para mi. Ya te he dicho que no podemos seguir nuestra relación. Que tan en serio vaya con Haruka ya no es asunto tuyo, esté o no esté con ella, por más que hayas podido venir a vivir aquí ya no podemos volver a estar juntas.-

- No me conformo con tu amistad - se acercó a sentarse al lado de michiru - no soporto saber que estas con ella - dijo en enfado y frustracion - Ya he hecho un gran esfuerzo para conocerla y estar aquí. Y cada vez me convenzo más de que no te merece. Eres mucho Michiru, mucho para estar con una persona asi. Tú no tienes idea de cuánto te amo y de lo dificiles que han sido para mi este tiempo sin ti.

- Lo sé, para mi tampoco ha sido facil, pero tus padres nos dejaron en claro que jamas podriamos vivir en la misma ciudad ellos querian llevarte lejos. - replicó la violinista.

- Ellos te quieren - dijo la pelinegra con total ingenuidad -

Por mientras Haruka aún de pie en el comedor se debate entre ir a escuchar detrás de la puerta y no, escuchar por la cerradura no está dentro de sus principios, en efecto nunca había hecho una cosa semejante. Pero No podía irrumpir en el cuarto, debía confiar en Michiru. pero a su vez le carcomían los celos de saber lo que podría hacerle esa otra. Entre tantos pensamientos y dudas se encontró a si misma pegando la oreja en la puerta de la habitación.

- Ellos me desprecian desde que se enteraron Maia, y nos lo demostraron al momento en que te quisieron mandar a Kioto y me dijeron que no volviera a acercarme a ti.

- Mis padres no pudieron separarnos, me costó mucho Michi, pero conseguí venir aquí para estar contigo. hice muchas promesas para que podamos estar juntas. Yo si te merezco, Yo si sé como deben cuidarte. Amor, tú sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti. - Michiru soltó una suave sonrisa

- hacía mucho que no te oía decirme así - sonrió Michiru con tristeza

- sin embargo yo siempre que pienso en ti te llamo de esa manera. - Maia acaricia el rostro de Michiru con suavidad.

- Tú no conoces a Haruka, ni siquiera te has molestado en hacerlo, no puedes decir si me merece o no. -

- Dime, ¿que tanto le ves? ¿que tanto la quieres? si realmente a la vista se ve que no vale nada - Haruka estaba a punto de intervenir cuando Michiru habló.

- Jamás lo entenderías - hizo una pausa - se que esto te molestará pero debes saberlo. Haruka me gusta, me gusta mucho y siento algo muy especial por ella -

- Pero no puede compararse con lo que sientes por mi - intervino -

- lo que sentía - la corrigió -

- No puedes decirme Mich, que después de lo que sucedió en mi departamento hace unos días ya no sientes nada por mi -

Haruka abrió grandes los ojos ante el comentario de la pelinegra, sintió como su sangre se congelaba, como sus piernas se tornaban débiles. Se sintió engañada y decepcionada. Hubiese querido dejar de escuchar pero ya era demasiado tarde. Necesitaba saber que tenía para decir Michiru.

- Maia, sonaré muy fría y se que estoy mal en decirlo, pero esa fue nuestra despedida. - la pelinegra abrió grandes sus ojos azules ante el comentario. Tomó aire y continuó.

- No, Michiru, las personas no se despiden asi, a menos que no sea una despedida real. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí luego de esa tarde? Había pasado mucho tiempo deseando el momento en el que pudiera amarte de nuevo. No tienes idea de cuanto he echado de menos tu piel, tus besos y tus manos en mi. – le susurró acercandose aún más.

Haruka sintió su corazón paralizado. ¿Cómo podía Michiru haberle hecho algo asi? Al final sí era solo un juego para ella, un experimento, al final habían vuelto a engañarla, a jugar con sus sentimientos para luego destrozarlos. Se quedó inmóvil junto a la puerta ya no quería oir más, pero era algo inevitable.

- Se que hasta sueno como un hombre, pero debes olvidarte de eso, yo también te extrañaba, pero luego de conocer a Haruka todo en mi cambio. Y antes de comenzar algo con ella, quería ponerle definitivamente fin a lo nuestro. Quería saber si seguía sintiendo lo mismo por ti. Pero al día siguiente me di cuenta que no. Aunque en ese tiempo Haruka y yo no habíamos empezado nada me sentí mal, sentí haberla traicionado por estar contigo, cuando en realidad no había hecho nada malo.

Haruka volvió a respirar al oir la aclaración de Michiru, pero aún sentía un horrible dolor en el pecho. Michiru no la había engañado, había sido sincera. De cualquier manera, el hecho de imaginarla en manos de alguien más hacía que su estomago se retorciera.

- No puedo creer lo que dices - dijo la joven del vestido blanco. - ¿por que no me lo dijiste entonces?

- No lo creí necesario por que no pensé que nos volveríamos a ver. Pero no puedo estar lejos tuyo, después de todo aún sigo considerándote mi amiga.

Maia bajó la mirada, quitó la mano que acariciaba la mejilla de michiru y se quedó pensativa mirando hacia el suelo.

- Jamás podré ser tu amiga - esbozó una sonrisa - nunca podría ser tu amiga. Tú no entiendes que te amo. Que eres la niña de la que me enamoré. La que se hizo mujer a mi lado. Junto a mi. No tienes idea las ganas de besarte y tomarte como siempre en mis brazos que tengo. Abrazarte, hacerte cariños en la cabeza antes de que te quedes dormida. Mich jamás podríamos ser amigas, por que cada vez que te viera estaría en riesgo de volver a caer ante ti. Y de volver a salir lastimada igual que ahora.

- Lo siento mai. Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte - Michiru levanto su mano para acariciar la cabeza de Maia pero ella se negó -

- Ya basta. No entiendo como puedes preferirla, no es para nada femenina, no tiene ninguna gracia y por su forma de moverse juraría que no tiene un centavo. - Comento Maia maliciosa.

- A mi no me importa como se vea ni lo que tiene Haruka como capital - sonrió Michiru, es una excelente persona y la mujer más dulce, tierna y atenta que he conocido.

Haruka sonrió al escuchar el comentario

- Michiru, tu eres una joven que puede conseguir a la persona que quiera. dime, ¿por que te enamoraste de una mujer que no vale la pena? -

- Ya Maia, tú no conoces a Haruka, no puedes y no voy a permitirte que la critiques frente a mi - la frenó Michiru con serenidad - te guste o no, elegí a Haruka.

La rubia volvió a sonreír satisfecha, aunque no le habían gustado algunas cosas que había escuchado, estaba satisfecha con la defensa de Michiru. Con su declaración y más que nada, le había dejado bien en claro a esa Maia que fuese como fuese y en la situacion que fuera quería estar con ella. Volvió a sonreírse satisfecha con la oreja nuevamente pegada a la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces ahí Haruka? - sintió la voz masculina de su amigo entremezclado en gracia con sorpresa.

- yo... bueno... - titubeó mientras se volvía a la cocina - es que... yo... jejeje – rió nerviosamente intentando ganar tiempo para inventar una respuesta.

- cada día me sorprendes más - rió el pelinegro - ¿dónde está mi hermanita? –

- en tu cuarto –Darien se sorprendió -

- ¿que hace allí? –

"termina definitivamente con su ex novia por mi" pensó pero no dijo nada.

- Habla – le contestó con serenidad

- ¿con quien? -

- Con Maia -

- aaah - contestó el ojiazul pensativo - ¿y que hace conversando con maia en mi cuarto? ¿y por que estabas tú escuchando?

Haruka intento buscar una buena excusa, algo que convenciera al perspicaz de su amigo.

- Cosas de mujeres - le contestó con tan poca convicción que ni ella se hubiese creído. Pero como Darien era hombre, "cosas de mujeres" es una respuesta mas que válida para cuando hay algo de las féminas que no es posible comprender.

- aaah - repitió al tiempo en que Maia y Michiru salían del cuarto - Buenas tardes niñas - saludó alegremente -

- Buenas tardes Darien - lo saludó Maia - con permiso debo retirarme, un placer volver a verte, Adiós. - Dijo mientras se dirigía con velocidad hacia la puerta para salir.

Michiru intentando sonreír se quedó de pie al costado de la puerta. Darien la miró interrogante.

- cosas de mujeres - comentó la peliverde mientras lanzaba una triste mirada a la rubia. - con permiso, debo acompañar a Maia_-_

- No te preocupes, no es necesario – Contestó al pelinegra al cerrar la puerta. Darien lanzó otra mirada interrogante a Haruka que le contestó levantando sus hombros con indiferencia.

Michiru suspiró y volvió a la cocina.

- ¿Qué estas cocinando? - preguntó Darien – Serena se pondrá contenta, venía con hambre.

- Que extraño que no le has comprado nada para comer como siempre.

- Prefirió vaciar una tienda de ropa – contestó Darien burlón -

- ¿y donde está? – Preguntó Michiru sacando los pastelitos del horno.-

- Supongo que intentando sacar las bolsas del auto -

- ¿Cómo no la ayudaste? – inquirió Haruka sorprendida, sabiendo lo caballero que es su amigo. -

- Me dijo que no me necesitaba y que ella podía sola con todo – contestó sonriendo. Al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta para esperarla.

Haruka dirigió una mirada a Michiru. Que le sonrió con tristeza. Momentos después Serena golpeaba la puerta del departamento con dificultad. Darien de pie junto a la puerta sonreía divertido con las manos en los bolsillos. Luego de escuchar dos golpeteos dificultosos más, abrió la puerta dejando caer las bolsas que la rubia había apoyado en la puerta. Como era de costumbre Serena se enojaba y Darien se reía. Los tres ayudaron a Serena a entrar las bolsas ya acomodarlas. Para luego servirle el te y esperar a que les contara toda su odisea del paseo por el mall mientras se comía los pastelitos que había.

Por lo menos la llegada de serena siempre traía risas a la casa con sus ocurrencias. Se quedaron un buen rato conversando. Llegada la noche Michiru se retiró de la mesa seguida por Haruka. Michiru había cambiado su humor, ya la notaba casi tan entretenida como siempre. Michiru se colocó su camisolín rosado. Y Haruka un short con una blusa. La rubia se quedó de pie un momento sin saber muy bien que hacer. Michiru la miró con ternura y se sentó en la cama.

- ven – le dijo estirándole la mano. La rubia sonrió y se sentó a su lado no sin antes besarle la frente – Gracias – empezó a decir la violinista.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió un tanto confundida -

- Por estar conmigo y entenderme – dijo acariciándole con dulzura la mejilla. La rubia sonrió – Michiru levanto una pierna para quedarse sentada sobre ella. Rodeo el cuello de Haruka con sus brazos y le besó la nariz – Me encantas. – dijo con una sonrisa.

- y tu a mi – respondió la rubia tomándola por la cintura. Michiru empujó con el peso de su cuerpo a Haruka para recostarla sobre la cama y comenzó a besarla con ternura. Como siempre sentía cada vez que rozaba la tersura de su piel, todo su cuerpo reaccionaba. Cada milímetro era inspeccionado por la yema de sus dedos, sintiendo como todo a su alrededor desaparecía. Ansiaba recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos. Abrazarla y no dejarla ir nunca. Ahora que la tenía no imaginaba su vida sin ella. Haruka apartó sus labios de los de Michiru para sorpresa de ésta. – No me dejes nunca – le dijo. La preciosa peliverde le sonrió dulcemente.

- No pienso hacerlo a menos que tu quieras que lo haga. -

- ¿en verdad? -

- Te lo juro por Serena – dijo bromeando. La rubia frunció el entrecejo y luego sonrió. -

- Por el bien de Serena espero que así sea. – Michiru volvió a besarla antes de seguir sembrando dudas inútiles en la cabeza de su querida rubia. Tenía algo especial planeado para el día siguiente.

* * *

Asi es, nuevamente mariel ha vuelto con sus fics jajaja

Se que es un poco traumatico, pero quería deshacerme de Maia... por el momento...

para los que preguntaron... primero actualizo este

el proximo sera "mis ojos son tu voz" y por ultimo "aroma a canela"

asi que no desesperen, tarde pero seguro actualizare.

de paso los invito a leer mi nuevo fic "juegos y pasiones" quizas les guste.

sin más los dejo y hasta la proxima

dejen sus comentarios que si no fuera por ellos no actualizaria, gracias a todos y disculpen la espera.

pd: amore te amo *_*


	11. Emulando un sueño

- ¡mamá! – dice emocionada la niña al ver un vendedor de helados – ¡cómprame uno por fis! – pedía con ojos vidriosos. -

- No Miharu, aún no hemos almorzado, nada de dulces hasta después de comer – replica Michiru con fingida severidad. La niña de cabellos rubios ondulados miraba suplicante a mamá Haruka -

- Pero uno chiquitito no le quitará el hambre – intercede la rubia mayor ante su pequeña.

- Haruka sabes que si come dulces luego no almuerza – contesto Michiru con suavidad.

- pero mami, te prometo, juro y perjuro que voy a comerme toda la comida – dice imitando el gesto que Haruka hace al utilizar la misma frase. Michiru mira con el ceño fruncido a su mujer.

- Yo no se lo enseñe – contesta la rubia riendo. -

- Al final siempre seré la mala. Cuando las tres sabemos que no puedes comer dulces antes del almuerzo. Más aún porque te pones hiperactiva y no puedo pararte.

- Pero mami… - intento convencerla -

- Lo siento mi cielo, pero después de almorzar mama-Haruka te comprará el helado que elijas. – La niña se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda. Dejando ver su pequeña carterita azul con un caballito de mar blanco.

- Ya hija – comienza a decir Haruka alzando a la pequeña en sus brazos – no siempre se puede hacer todo lo que una quiere. Si no sabes que mama Michiru… -

- ¿que yo que? – replica la peli verde fingiendo molestia.

- nada sirena mia – le dice silenciándola con un beso. Vamos a almorzar ya.

Las tres se acercaron a un restaurant cercano a las orillas del mar. Michiru pidió arroz con calamares y Haruka unas ensaladas con pescado frito. La pequeña de ojos azules se conformó con una hamburguesa y papas fritas.

- Eso no es comida – se quejó la rubia al ver el almuerzo de su niña de 3 años -

- Haruka, es exactamente lo que te dije antes de que lo ordenaras. -

- ¡Es que no quería otra cosa! – se quejó, Michiru la observó con el entrecejo fruncido -

- eres consentidora compulsiva -

- contigo también lo soy – dijo levantando las papas fritas que la pequeña rubia había desparramado alrededor de su pequeño plato.

- Si, pero a mí no está mal que me consientas – contesto Michiru sonriendo.

- Quiero mi helado ma – dice Miharu con la boca embadurnada en mayonesa.

Las dos mayores se disponen a terminar el almuerzo y se dirigen, luego de comprar el helado a la orilla del mar nuevamente. Ambas mujeres toman una cada mano de la niña y se acercan al mar para que se moje los piecitos. Luego de un rato se disponen a volver a la casa. Al bajar de la camioneta, Haruka quita a la pequeña rubia de la sillita trasera para entrarla a la casa pero la niña se niega.

- ¡Ma! – llama a Michiru estirando sus bracitos -

- Vamos hija yo te llevo que mama Michiru no puede hacer fuerza -

- ¡Ma! – repite la niña al borde del llanto. Michiru se acerca a su pequeña y le acaricia la mejilla - Ya prontito mami te podrá tener en brazos de nuevo, sabes que

- no te quedas quieta y mi barriga esta muy grande y me cuesta, ¿verdad tesoro? – la niña haciendo pucheros se traga el llanto - ya, pero solo hasta que entremos a la casa – dice tomando a la niña en brazos contra la voluntad de Haruka, que la observa con cara de enfado.

- sabes que no debes hacerlo.- Michiru le

Momentos más tarde, luego de darle un baño a Miharu y de hacerla dormir en su pequeña cama. Haruka acompaña a Michiru a tomar el suyo y luego la ayuda a acostarse.

- Amor, estoy embarazada no estoy lisiada – se rie Michiru mientras se recuesta en la cama.

- Lo sé pero tengo que cuidarte, no quiero que nada salga mal. Si debo acostarte yo misma eso hare.- Michiru le contesta con una sonrisa que la rubia le devuelve. Luego de quitarse la parte de abajo del pijama para dormir mas cómoda, se recuesta al lado de su mujer de costado para dormirse acariciándole la enorme barriga. -

- Ya queda poco – comenta Michiru posando su mano sobre la de Haruka -

- Es increíble – contesta la rubia.- Jamas pensé que podría sentir tanta felicidad. Y todo esto te lo debo a ti. Que con tu presencia llenas mi vida de luz. Y le has dado dos razones importantes para seguir adelante. Para enfrentar a todo y a todos con tal de verlas felices. -

- Tú me haces feliz – susurra Michiru al acariciarle la mejilla – Tu haces que todo sea perfecto…- Dice al tiempo en que siente al bebé moverse en el vientre. – Sonrie y mira a Michiru emocionada, otra vez siente una pequeña patadita…

* * *

De repente Haruka abre los ojos y se da cuenta que ha sido el codo de Michiru que la ha golpeado.

Observa a su niña que descansa con su brazo derecho como almohada y babea sobre él durmiendo apenas con la boca abierta. Sonríe al verla así. Y recuerda el sueño que acababa de tener.

Así la quería a ella. Para eso la quería. Para formar una familia. Para soñar y dormir todas las noches a su lado. Para que fuera la madre de sus hijas.

La observa dormir un momento y luego le deposita un beso en la frente que, aunque fue delicado, la hace moverse hacia su lado y cierra la boca.

- te amo – le susurra luego de besarla nuevamente. Vuelve a besarla y Michiru contesta esta vez moviendo la cabeza. – ya despierta que es tarde. Hoy quiero llevarte a un lugar especial.

La peli verde comienza a abrir los ojos con dificultad.

- ¿A dónde? - Pregunta adormilada -

- al paraíso – contestó la rubia con una sonrisa – vamos, levántate.

La peli verde se desperezó y se quedó un rato más en la cama. Haruka en cambio, se levantó y fue por unas cosas al comedor. Momentos más tarde entró en la habitación para buscar a Michiru, no se sorprendió al ver aún a su sirena recostada ocupando el 90% de la cama. Sonrió al verla y nuevamente la despertó.

- Vamos – dijo sonriendo – levántate que ya tengo todo listo – Nuevamente la violinista se estiró sobre la cama, ésta vez decidiéndose a levantarse. Luego de ir al baño a lavarse la cara. Llegó al comedor un poco más despierta. Donde la rubia la esperaba con té y pan tostado. La acompaño durante el desayuno mientras conversaban de todo un poco. Michiru insistió en que Haruka le dijera a dónde irían pero la rubia se negó a decirle hasta que estuviera preparada.

* * *

Al cabo de media hora. Michiru se encontraba vestida y lista para salir. Traía un vestido corto de verano color celeste, sandalias del mismo color y un bolso de mano color blanco. Se había recogido el cabello con un broche dejando caer un poco de costado un mechón de su cabello.

- Estoy lista para ir contigo a donde quieras llevarme. – Insinuó bajando su mano derecha desde la cintura hasta la cadera.

- Perfecto, solo falta una cosa -

- ¿qué? Un beso. – y se acercó a ella, arrugando los labios como pidiéndole un beso -

- no - contestó la rubia juguetona – el traje de baño.

- ¿el qué? – Preguntó Michiru extrañada - ¿pero debo llevarlo puesto?

- Si es posible… - respondió con timidez, Michiru frunció el ceño -

- Haruka. Podrías habérmelo dicho antes de que me pusiera el vestido – La rubia se ruborizó-

- Es que no quería arruinar la sorpresa -

- ¿Qué sorpresa? – inquirió ésta vez buscando una respuesta. -

- Vamos a pasar el día a la playa.- Respondió ilusionada. – Ya prepare las cosas que necesitaremos. Sólo falta que tú te pongas el traje de baño y podremos ir saliendo. Michiru no pudo evitar sonreír de la alegría que provocaba la noticia. Era por ese tipo de detalles que le daban ganas de comérsela a besos. Tan ruda, tan fuerte y fría que a veces parecía y sin embargo estaba llena de detalles que la encantaban. No podía evitar enamorarse cada día más de ella.

- De acuerdo – dijo con una sonrisa cautivadora – iré a cambiarme, no te impacientes.

- Lo haré pero intentaré resistirlo.- Haruka tenía una sonrisa que no le entraba en el marco de su rostro. Quería pasar una tarde especial con su niña para compensar los últimos momentos que habían ahogado un poco el ambiente. Se quedó ensimismada en sus pensamientos cuando volvió a ver a Michiru salir del cuarto. Esta vez con unos hilos atados alrededor de su cuello de color turquesa.

- Creo que cada día te ves más hermosa. -

- Tú igual, ¿no llevas traje de baño? – preguntó intrigada.

- claro, lo traigo puesto – contestó tomando la canasta que contenía las provisiones para el día.

- déjame verlo - pidió la peliverde con una sonrisa -

- no es nada del otro mundo, es simple y sin nada, ya me lo veras cuando lleguemos, ahora, salgamos antes de que se haga más tarde. – Michiru resopló, pero siguió a la rubia de buena gana.

* * *

Llegando a la playa Haruka dejo el auto estacionado en uno de los balnearios. Michiru se veía radiante con sus lentes de sol, su vestido y sus sandalias. Hubiese pasado tranquilamente por una estrella de cine, viéndose tan glamorosa. Haruka en cambio, traía puesto un short de color azul oscuro, una playera de color blanco y sandalias playeras de color negro.

Había bastantes jóvenes en el lugar, después de todo Haruka había elegido uno de los balnearios de moda más exclusivos de la zona. Michiru caminaba delante de la rubia observando todo con atención. Siempre el verla le daba la sensación de que era tan niña para algunas cosas. Y podía estar casi segura de que nunca la habían llevado a pasear así. Por eso le gustaba tanto consentirla.

Se acomodaron cerca de la orilla, Haruka puso un mantel sobre la arena y la canasta sobre éste. Michiru se quitó las sandalias y hundió los pies en la arena para luego dejarse caer sobre el mantel. Apoyo sus manos en el suelo y estiro las piernas.

- Ya – dijo de repente – quiero verte en traje de baño. -

- Luego cuando vayamos al agua – retrucó la rubia.

- entonces vayamos ahora. – insistió la peliverde. Haruka la miro dubitativa - ¿Por qué te da tanta vergüenza? No deberías, tienes un cuerpo fantástico. Sea como sea tu traje lo amare de todos modos.

- De acuerdo. – dijo poco convencida. -

- Mira, yo me lo quito para ti. – dijo poniéndose de pie – Lentamente, me quitaré el vestido… - decía mientras dejaba caer los breteles por sus hombros. -

- Me gustaría ser tan desinhibida como tú.-

- Nada te lo impide ruka – dijo bajándose el vestido sensualmente por sus hombros.- Si quieres puedo hacerte un streaptease aquí mismo -

- se que eres capaz pero por favor no – contesto la rubia riendo, ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a los juegos de Michiru. Y comenzaba a aprender cómo tratarla, aunque no podía evitar ruborizarse ante ciertas situaciones. Michiru no tardó en quitarse el vestido y las sandalias con toda la intención de salir corriendo hacia el agua. Haruka, en cambio, no se había quitado ni siquiera las sandalias. Ella era tímida por naturaleza. Sin embargo su personalidad la hacía ver como todo lo contrario. Quizás para no delatarse. Y a decir verdad le incomodaba un poco que las personas a su alrededor observaran a Michiru de la manera en que lo hacían. En especial un grupo de jóvenes que se encontraban a metros de ellas dos. Haruka observo a uno de ellos con severidad y aunque no estaba segura, sabía que lo había visto de algún sitio.

- Vamos Haruka, déjame verte con traje de baño - Pedía Michiru invitándola a ponerse de pie con la mano extendida. La rubia lanzó un suspiro. Después de todo, a algo se iba a la playa. Tomó la mano de Michiru y se puso de pie. Primero se quitó las sandalias negras, a continuación se quitó el short. Aún la playera que traía no dejaba ver nada de la rubia. - ¿sabes? Creo que lo haces a propósito – dijo Michiru tomándole la playera por debajo. – ¿Quieres que te la quite verdad?-

- No, aquí no – respondió la rubia riendo. -

- Uh - musitó Michiru – si no hubiésemos acabado de llegar te invitaría a un hotel - Haruka sólo sonrió. Cuando al fin se quitó la playera negra no solo Michiru se había quedado con la boca abierta. La rubia traía un traje de una pieza color negro, el traje semi deportivo realzaba sus atributos. Su cintura torneada servía de marco al ejercitado abdomen. Sus largas piernas se lucían más que nunca a la luz del sol.

- ¿te soy sincera? – dijo Michiru intentando modular – nunca me habían dejado tan perpleja como ahora. Y eso que hasta te he visto desnuda. Haruka noto la atención que se había provocado, más que nada por que Michiru estaba colgada de su cuello. Ruborizada solo podía atinar a tomar a la joven violinista por la cintura. – Viéndote así no se si prefiero ir al agua o a la cama – dijo con total sinceridad -

- Tus hormonas te están enloqueciendo -. Bromeó la rubia separándose de Michiru para tomarla de la mano. – Hoy será un día "romántico" para las dos. Besó la mano de su niña que le sonreía divertida y se dispuso a caminar hacia el agua con ella de la mano.

Las personas que se encontraban alrededor suyo no pudieron evitar observarlas, en especial la horda de jóvenes que habían llamado la atención de la rubia que, antes de ingresar al mar, les dirigió una mirada fulminante. Le fastidiaba un poco la situación y hasta podría decirse que le incomodaba un poco. Pero todo valía la pena al ver chapotear a su sirena en el mar. Escondiéndose detrás de las olas, saltando al tiempo para poder menguar el golpe de la ola o sumergiéndose para dejarse llevar. Era realmente una sirena y disfrutaba del mar. Haruka se limitaba a observarla y a nadar un poco solo para acercarse a ella. Se quedaron unos 30 minutos más en el agua hasta que a la rubia le dio hambre. Insistió en que Michiru saliera para acompañarla pero ésta hizo lo mismo para quedarse unos minutos más en el agua. Luego de insistir por un buen rato la rubia decidió salir del agua.

Una joven que estaba con el resto la observó detenidamente al salir. Cuando la rubia llegó al lugar donde había dejado sus cosas sacó una toalla de adentro del bolso y comenzó a secarse. Fue en este momento que una joven se le acerca para saludarla.

- Hola guapo – le dice a sus espaldas, la rubia extrañada por el comentario se da vuelta para ver quien es -

- ¿Perdón? – dijo al ver a la joven de cabellos cobrizos que la miraba de arriba abajo -

- No me dirás que no estas acostumbrada a que te traten de hombre por que no te creo. – dijo con una sonrisa. – Pero créeme, de mujer te ves mucho mejor que de hombre. Tu cuerpo es mucho más fornido del que aparenta. Dijo acariciándole el brazo izquierdo.

- Gracias – respondió un tanto desconcertada – Disculpa mi descortesía pero, ¿nos conocemos?

- ¿Será posible que no me recuerdes? – la joven se puso frente a la rubia. – No suelo pasar inadvertida ante los ojos de la gente.

- Ni yo suelo olvidar a las bellezas que conozco, ¿de dónde según tú preciosa? – la joven rió, al ver que a Haruka se le escapaban los ojos buscando a Michiru.

- No te preocupes, ella está muy entretenida, conoce a algunos de mis amigos. – comentó señalando a Michiru que se secaba el cabello con una toalla que acababan de alcanzarle. Haruka arrugó la frente molesta, estaba a punto de ir tras ella pero la peliroja la detuvo. -

– Mira – continuó – te daré una pista… nos conocimos en una fiesta donde al igual que hoy, tu amiga te dejo sola. – Haruka la vio con el ceño fruncido. – Al igual que hoy, aquella noche te rodee con mi brazo y conversamos. ¿Recuerdas? – dijo mientras repetía aquel acto. La rubia se esforzaba por hacer memoria de algo que se había empeñado en olvidar. Pero mencionándolo de nuevo ya recordaba quien era esa joven. – Soy Mikane.

- Te recuerdo – afirmo la rubia. - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Vinimos mis amigos y yo a pasar un día a la playa al igual que ustedes. – dijo sin dejar de abrazar a la rubia. -

- Ya veo - respondió indiferente sin dejar de observar a Michiru –

- Mirame – le dijo tomando a la rubia del mentón – ella esta ocupada con él, ocúpate de mi que me tienes aquí en tus brazos. – Haruka no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa. Era una situación bastante incomoda.

- lo siento pero Michiru… - empezó a decir pero fue silenciada con un dedo en la boca. La rubia se negó a su actitud y tomo con sus manos a la joven por los brazos para alejarla de si.

- te quiero, desde el primer momento, no me importa si eres hombre o mujer, hay algo en ti que me vuelve loca – dijo acercándose más a la boca de la rubia.– De día eres aún más hermosa – susurró Mikane rozaba sus labios con los de Haruka cuando una fingida tos la interrumpió por detrás-

- Michiru – dijo Haruka al tiempo en que la joven se daba vuelta para verla con total descaro.

- Que inoportuna eres querida – le dice

- pues lamento interrumpirlas – dijo secamente la peliverde – ¿Haruka? – la rubia nerviosa no sabia que decir. Michiru lanzó una mirada fulminante a la rubia que la veía suplicante.

- tu… - intentaba hablar Michiru conteniendo su rabia. – Aléjate de ella - la joven de cabellos color cobre soltó a Haruka del cuello y se dio la vuelta para darle la cara a la peliverde.-

- ah ¿si? – desafió Mikane – y tú, ¿quién se supone que eres para decirme que hacer y qué no? – se colocó las manos en la cintura y prepotentemente se fue acercando a la violinista

- No voy a discutir contigo – respondió levantando el mentón – Eso es asunto de Haruka y mío, si tienes un mínimo de educación déjanos a solas por favor – La joven suspiró y se volvió hacia la rubia -

- Bien guapa, da gracias a que yo no soy celosa – dijo guiñándole un ojo – te dejo, pero, volveremos a vernos. – la joven pasó por el lado de Michiru y se alejó no sin antes enviarle una tajante mirada. Michiru bajó la vista y lanzó un suspiro. Haruka al tiempo contenía la respiración sin saber exactamente qué decir. Hasta que por fin se animó a hablar

- Tu sabes Michiru, yo no hice nada – ella levantó la vista con violencia y sus ojos furibundos contenían todo el deseo de demostrarle cuan lastimado tenía su orgullo.

- claro, me doy cuenta que no haces nada, ella está a punto de besarte y no haces nada – dijo furiosa la violinista. – Haruka suspira sabiendo que tiene razón y piensa antes de volver a hablar -

- lo siento - dice en un suspiro. – no tengo nada más para decirte y tienes razón en estar enojada. Pero ella no me interesa en absoluto. – Michiru se cruzó de brazos y corrió la vista a un costado. La rubia se acercó a ella suavemente para rodearla con sus brazos. – Perdóname ¿si? – pidió con dulzura. – Vamos, sólo quiero estar bien contigo. Te traje aquí para que disfrutáramos de un hermoso día juntas, no dejes que ésa nos lo arruine. Le dio un beso en la frente. - ¿Me perdonas por ser tan idiota? Prometo que la próxima vez que suceda algo así la echo a patadas – ella viró los ojos con pesadez. Pero estaba dejando convencerse. – Vamos, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti mi Julieta. A la peliverde se le escapó una sonrisa. No podía enojarse con ella. La rubia al ver que sonreía notó que las cosas estaban volviendo a su cauce. – Me resultaste muy celosa – rió la rubia. Michiru arrugó la nariz y miró molesta a la corredora.

- ¿y? ¿algún problema? – Haruka rió y la abrazó con más fuerza -

- ninguno – rió y le beso la cabeza - ¿Quieres comer algo? – Michiru asintió. La rubia le besó nuevamente la frente y la invitó a sentarse al mantel. Comieron un sándwich y bebieron coca cola y jugo de manzana.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato el enojo de Michiru se había disipado por completo. A pesar de que la manada de jóvenes seguía cerca suyo luego de conversar por un rato se olvidaron de ellos. Momentos después Haruka invitó a Michiru a volver al agua. A lo que la violinista asintió de inmediato con gran entusiasmo.

Emulando su sueño Haruka la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a la orilla. Apenas se mojaron los pies mientras la peli verde le comentaba acerca de su fascinación por el mar. Ella solo la miraba jugar con el agua que las alcanzaba mojándoles los tobillos.

- Me gusta como las olas hunden mis pies en la arena – dijo con seriedad mientras los observaba. La rubia la miro sonriendo. Había tantas cosas que le gustaría decirle. La llenaba de ternura el verla disfrutar de cosas tan sencillas.

- a mi me gusta estar contigo - atinó a decir antes de ponerse frente a ella para tomarla por la cintura.

- es extraño que te muestres tan confiada frente a la gente haruka - comentó la peliverde con una picara sonrisa.

- Es que hoy me siento tranquila, lo cierto es que me da mucha pena cuando te enloqueces de repente - sonrió ruborizada - pero hoy no me importaría ni siquiera si Darien nos viera - Michiru lanza una pequeña carcajada.

- No sé por qué no te creo - la peliverde se puso de puntillas para alcanzar los labios de la rubia y fundirse en un tierno beso que se fue volviendo apasionado paulatinamente. Pero el autocontrol de Haruka logró por un momento separarse de sus labios. Aunque eso fuese exactamente lo último que deseaba hacer en el mundo. Abrazó a su niña y se quedó pensando un momento. ¿Que podría suceder si todos se enteraban? Más que nadie a ella le importaba su amigo. Quien había confiado en ella, quien la había apoyado en todo momento y le dio un hogar cuando todos le daban la espalda. ¿Cómo reaccionaría? él, quién le había confiado a su hermanita y con quién había terminado en la cama y no sólo eso, sino también enamorada.

- Ha.. Haruka... - susurró Michiru con un hilo de voz. - ella se escapó de sus cavilaciones con tranquilidad -

- ¿que sucede? - preguntó con calma. Michiru señaló a su derecha y la rubia sintió como su cuerpo se congelaba, su corazón se paralizaba y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar levemente de la impresión.

* * *

_**Ouch sorry por haberme perdido, pero ustedes están acostumbrados a que haga eso u.u**_

_**lo lamento de verdad.**_

_**Aquí les dejo el nuevo capi y les comento que el proximo que actualice será mis ojos n_n**_

**_así_**_** que no crean que los he abandonado.**_

_**Suelo perderme pero no para siempre...**_

_**Y hoy que es mi cumple quiero dejarles de regalo este nuevo cap.**_

_**Hasta la proxima!**_

_**espero que les guste... y gracias a todos por leer**_

_**Mariel**_


	12. Hermanito, te tengo una sorpresa

El instante se hizo eterno para ambas. Debían pensar rápidamente en algo si no querían ser enviadas a la hoguera por el hermanito sobreprotector de Michiru.

Frente a ellas estaba de pie nadie más que la discreta cuñada de la peliverde que al parecer había quedado perturbada y sólo atinaba a mirarlas con la boca abierta y los ojos grandes.

La violinista entrecerró los ojos con malicia y le hizo una seña a la corredora que aún intentaba pensar en alguna excusa que dar.

Michiru se separó del brazo de Haruka dirigiéndose lentamente a Serena para tomarla por los codos por si intentara escapar. La rubia de coletas aún anonadada por la escena que acababa de presenciar intentó modular para decir una palabra pero fue sorprendida por la delicada mano de Haruka cubriendo su boca.

- Tranquila – le susurra Michiru al oído – si te quedas tranquila y quietecita no te sucederá nada. – Ante la advertencia intranquilizadora de la violinista la rubia de coletas se puso aún más nerviosa intentando explicarse.- Haruka, llevémosla al auto. – indicó.

- Pero… - empezó a decir la corredora, pero la mirada fulminante de Michiru la hizo obedecer al instante. Serena caminó voluntariamente hacia el automóvil de la corredora y fue ubicada en el asiento trasero con Michiru como su acompañante directa. Mientras la rubia iba a buscar sus pertenencias a las orillas de la playa la violinista comenzó a indagar a su cuñada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido. -

- emm… bueno… - titubeó Serena – Michiru yo sólo quería… -

- Mira serena, tu me caes muy bien… - empezó a decir cuando la corredora subía al coche con todas las cosas y las depositaba sobre el asiento del acompañante. – Sería una pena que una joven tan linda como tú desapareciera por chismosa -

- ¡Michiru! Pareces yakuza – dijo Haruka mientras encendía el auto – no la asustes no es para tanto.

- Es cierto – intentó decir Serena – Además yo... -

- ¿Qué no es para tanto? – la peliverde le hizo una señal de que se callara con la palma de la mano y se la llevó a la frente mientras descansaba el codo en la otra intentando así enfocar aun mas sus pensamientos. Luego de lanzar un fuerte suspiró cambió el tono de su voz a uno más calmado y dulce. – Haruka, no quiero perderte… y si mi hermano se entera sabes que nos matará.

- Lo sé. – reflexionó Haruka. Se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes hasta que la rubia aparcó el auto al costado de la carretera. Serena las observaba a ambas con atención y aunque su sorpresa no se había disipado por completo estaba un poco más tranquila.

- Oigan, chicas creo que si les digo que.. – intentó decir… -

- Bien – empezó a decir la violinista – ¿Qué quieres a cambio de tu silencio? – Haruka no estaba segura si debía reírse o preocuparse por la situación. Antes sus ojos Serena estaba más calmada que Michiru aunque le asustaba un poco la forma de actuar de su pequeña cuñada.

- Oigan yo no diré nada si no quieren, ¿pero podrían explicarme como son las cosas? -

- No creo que haya nada que explicar – comentó Haruka mirando hacia adelante. -

- Pues yo creo que hay bastantes cosas por explicar – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa -

- Primero explícame tú – dijo la peliverde con severidad - ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí? – la rubia de coletas bajó la mirada y se ruborizó.

- Lo sabía – dijo Michiru esta vez con verdadera seriedad – mi hermano te envió ¿cierto?. Te ha enviado para que nos persiguieras porque es un psicótico.

- Sólo un poco – comentó Serena con una sonrisa – pero él se preocupa por ti. Y en todo caso el no me ha enviado. Vine a encontrarme con las chicas pero como tenia tanto miedo de llegar atrasada vine demasiado temprano. Le aposté a Mina que no llegaría tarde, la que pierda deberá ir a la universidad vestida de conejita playboy por un día completo. Lo bueno es que salí 4 horas antes y ya estoy aquí. – hizo una pausa – oigan… un momento, si estoy aquí… ¡eso quiere decir que Mina llegará antes que yo! -

- No tienes de que preocuparte cuñada, yo te prestaré mi propio traje para que vayas a la universidad asi que no te mortifiques. Y dime ¿realmente no le dirás nada?

- No niñas, si lo de ustedes dos ya lo había notado hace rato y aunque nunca las había visto si las había oído… - respondió la rubia ruborizándose. -

- ¿Cómo que oído? – pregunto la corredora que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación. Serena miró hacia otro lado evitando cruzarse con la mirada nerviosa de Haruka.

- Pues… ¿les parece si lo hablamos luego en otro sitio? No quiero llegar tarde – pidió juntando las manos.

- No, hasta que nos expliques todo – Serena bajó la cabeza resignada -

- Pues hace bastante tiempo salí una mañana de la habitación. Supongo que ustedes no sabían que yo estaba en el departamento – empezó a decir con las mejillas coloradas – pues ese día las escuché riéndose y me llamó la atención que luego de muchas risas se quedaron en silencio. Fui a la cocina tomé un yogurt de frambuesa del refrigerador y cuando iba volviendo… - Serena hizo una pausa y ni Haruka ni Michiru pudieron pronunciar palabra. – Bueno las escuché. Ustedes saben… - Haruka devolvió su vista hacia adelante y Michiru no pudo disimular el color de su rostro. – Al principio pensé que quizás Michi estuviera con alguien más pero no. Sólo ustedes dos estaban en ese cuarto.

- Ya veo – dijo la violinista con dificultad. -

- Y esa no fue la única vez – continuó - unos quince días atrás Haruka te acaricio la pierna cuando subiste al auto en la entrada del condominio, unos siete días atrás las escuché nuevamente a diferencia que se decían cosas muy dulces y románticas la una a la otra y hace como dos días…

- oye – interrumpió Haruka – nos has hecho todo un seguimiento – la rubia se rió nerviosa - ¿Por qué no has dicho nada?

- Por que no es algo que me corresponda hacer a mi ¿no creen?, a mi no me importa lo que hagan de sus vidas, el amor es amor en cualquiera de sus formas y a decir verdad, nunca te había visto tan feliz y radiante como lo estás ahora Ruka. Si ustedes se quieren, y se nota que lo hacen por la forma en que se miran, sólo deben hacerlo y ser felices sin importar lo que suceda. Todavía no entiendo como Darien no lo ha notado. Es más despistado que yo al parecer. - Haruka sonrió -

- Gracias cabeza de bombón. – la rubia suspiró – a decir verdad tengo miedo de cómo pueda llegar a reaccionar Darien -

- oh, estoy segura que se enfurecerá mucho – respondió la rubia riendo – pero de seguro algún día se le pasará si es que logra ver lo que se ve a simple vista -

- ¿Sabes qué? Creo que no serás mala cuñada - dijo Michiru con una sonrisa -

- Creo que deben decírselo, le están ocultando 3 cosas, la primera es que su hermanita Michiru ya está de novia y que ha crecido, la segunda es que su mejor amiga Haruka ha vuelto a creer en el amor y está feliz y la tercera es que están juntas. Entonces creo que se merece que sean honestas con él. – Ambas se miraron devolviéndose las sonrisas. Sabían que tenía razón la cabeza de bombón. – Así que niñas por mi parte no se preocupen yo no diré nada.

- Gracias – dijo la rubia con total sinceridad -

- No hay de qué. Piénsenlo y por favor… devuélvanme a la playa o Mina me hará pasearme por la universidad de manera impropia. – las tres rieron y Haruka puso en marcha el auto nuevamente.

Al llegar a la playa las chicas se encontraban en el lugar para pena de Serena que tuvo que aguantar las risas y las bromas de parte de Mina. Haruka y Michiru se quedaron un momento junto a ellas y luego se dispusieron a volver al auto.

- Tengo otro sitio más al que quiero ir contigo. -

- ¿A dónde? – pregunto ansiosa la violinista. Pero la rubia no respondió. Viajaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que michiru le preguntó – Haruka, ¿Cómo es eso de que "has vuelto a creer en el amor"? Nunca me has contado tu historia.

- Es que prefiero no hablar de ello. Fue un error. Sólo eso.

- No me convences. Yo te he confiado todo de mi. No hay nada que no sepas. Quisiera que confiaras en mi de la misma forma. – La rubia se quedó en silencio por unos instantes dubitativa.

- Pues… aunque resulte difícil de creer, hace 4 años estuve a punto de casarme.

- ¡¿QUÉ? – Preguntó sorprendida - ¿Cómo que estuviste a punto?

- Resulta que… - la rubia tomó aire – Cuando yo era pequeña mi madre se fue con otro hombre y nos dejó a mi padre y a mi. Ella lo dejó por que no podía darle todas las comodidades que ella deseaba y me dejó a mi porque le obstaculizaba. Es decir el hombre le daría todo pero sin hija extra que mantener. Por lo que mi madre decidió abandonarnos.

- Ruka no sabía – comentó sorprendida la peliverde. - ¿ cómo una madre puede hacer una cosa así? – la rubia se encogió de hombros.

- Como ya sabes me crié con mi padre ayudándolo en el taller que en realidad era del Señor Akari. Allí trabajaba además el padre de Tenjo. Nuestros padres eran muy amigos y a menudo se juntaban a beber y jugar cartas, entonces Tenjo y yo jugábamos o investigábamos cosas relacionadas con la mecánica, las motos o los autos. El tampoco tenía mamá y teníamos muchas cosas en común, por eso nos sentíamos muy unidos. Al ir creciendo nos fuimos volviendo cada vez más cercanos. Hasta que un día me dijo lo que sentía por mí.

- Nunca te hubiese imaginado hetero para serte sincera – dijo la violinista con total sinceridad.

- Creo que todo lo hetero que pude haber tenido en algún momento de mi vida se ha ido junto con él. Además debo admitir que siempre me ha atraído la belleza femenina. Pensándolo fríamente ahora estoy segura de que too aquello fue una ilusion, no se asemeja a nada de lo que siento por tí. Porque ahora, te juro que no te cambiaría por nada del mundo. – comentó guiñándole un ojo de costado.

- Ni yo a ti, pero cuéntame que sucedió con Tenjo -

- Cuando cumplimos 15 años le contamos a nuestros padres que nos queríamos, que deseábamos casarnos e irnos a vivir juntos. Lógicamente nuestros padres nos dijeron que estábamos locos pero luego lo aceptaron. Aunque no nos permitieron irnos a vivir juntos a los dos solos, mi padre le permitía estar el tiempo que quisiese en la casa e incluso quedarse a dormir de vez en cuando. – Hizo una pausa – Él era el hombre con que toda mujer desearía casarse. Me trataba con mucha dulzura, me cuidaba y a su vez nos divertíamos y compartíamos las mismas pasiones. Realmente estaba muy enamorada de él. – Michiru pudo notar como la voz de la rubia se volvía temblorosa aunque intentaba no demostrarlo – Cuando cumplimos los 17 años nos fuimos a vivir juntos. Él trabajaba junto a mi padre en el taller, mi papá lo quería mucho. Ahí fue cuando yo comencé a estudiar ingeniería automotriz y conocí a tu hermano. Como sabrás nos volvimos muy amigos. Y realmente amigos. Nunca nada más que eso.

- Eso lo sé, mi hermano siempre me contó de lo linda que es su amistad. – así que no es necesario que me lo expliques tu también – la tranquilizó

- Cualquier persona se hubiera dado cuenta de eso menos él, comenzó a ponerse celoso de Darien y a cambiar completamente su trato conmigo. De hecho llegó a pelear a golpes con mi padre, quien siempre me defendió y creyó en mi. Él insistía en que volviera a vivir con el, pero no quise hacerle caso hasta que una vez nos peleamos de una manera muy fuerte. El me golpeó con el puño y yo le devolví el golpe – Michiru se llevó la mano a la boca por la impresión. – terminamos los dos en el hospital. Sin embargo no quise volver a mi casa, lamentablemente soy muy orgullosa y cuando eres joven y tonta no haces lo que es correcto sino lo que tú crees que es correcto para no perder tu orgullo. Mi padre se cansó de decirme que volviera y nunca le hice caso. Hasta un tiempo después que el enfermó – Hizo una pausa nuevamente para limpiarse una lágrima que se escapo de sus ojos. – Mi padre falleció ese mismo año. Y las cosas parecieron empezar a volver a la normalidad. Supongo que se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Parecía volver a ser el mismo de siempre y volvimos a hacer los planes que teníamos antes. Él quiso que siguiera estudiando y al final termino por convencerse de que Darien y yo éramos eso, amigos.

A principios del año teníamos planeada la boda, sencilla al alcance de nuestro presupuesto. La esperaba con mucha ilusión. Quería que dejásemos todo lo negativo atrás y que empezáramos una nueva vida juntos. Quería formar la familia que siempre desee tener. Pero por alguna razón él siguió dudando de mí. Y aunque estábamos en paz decidí irme. Fue en ese entonces que me fui de la casa a donde habíamos vivido toda la vida con mi padre. Pero el comenzó a perseguirme y no me dejaba en paz. Llegaba todas las noches a pedirme que volviera, que me amaba y todas esas cosas. Aunque no me creas, no imaginas lo difícil que fue para mí todo eso. Ahora que lo pienso, viviendo el amor de otra forma contigo me doy cuenta de lo mal que estaban las cosas. De ti jamás dudaría ni te tocaría un pelo.

- Ya me has tocado – bromeo la peliverde. -

- pero para otras cosas – respondió con la misma picardía. – Contigo todo es diferente… - sonrió la rubia acariciándole la mejilla. – Fue en ese entonces que Darien decidió que las cosas habían llegado demasiado lejos. Por qué el no me dejaba vivir en paz. Aunque ya no era agresivo me perseguía. Y tu hermano me pidió que me fuera a vivir con él. Puedes imaginar cómo se puso Tenjo cuando se enteró. Por un tiempo llegaba a armar escándalos a la entrada del edificio. Pero luego se calmó y desapareció. Debo admitir que una cuándo cree que está enamorada hace cosas muy estúpidas. El caso es que comenzó a estudiar en la misma universidad que Darien y yo. Cuando nos reencontramos después de unos meses me di cuenta que había vuelto a ser el Tenjo del que me había enamorado. Tan amable, cariñoso y divertido. Al fin había entendido las cosas.

Una tarde nos sentamos a tomar un café. Y le pregunté por qué había hecho todas esas cosas. Y me contestó que había sido por amor. Yo le corregí que eso no era amor. De hecho el jamás había confiado en mí. Me dijo que era realmente amor. Y que ahora se sentía idiota por haber hecho todas las cosas que lo habían separado de mí. Me pidió que nos casáramos. Y después de estar un tiempo saliendo nuevamente le dije que sí. Y para serte sincera en aquel momento fui feliz.

Todo iba bien. Mi carrera, mi pareja y mi trabajo. Planeábamos una boda y una vida juntos. Habíamos madurado, ya no éramos los niños que se habían ido a vivir juntos en aquel tiempo. Y decidí darnos una oportunidad más. Y todo marcho como lo había esperado.

Faltaban 4 días para la boda y nos fuimos a cenar al restaurant del hotel donde pasaríamos la noche de bodas. Y mientras estábamos cenando me comentó que había conocido a alguien más, me dijo que era una mujer hermosa y muy femenina, que lo valoraba cuidaba y todas esas cosas que a los hombres los hacen sentir importantes. El quería una sirvienta que lo atendiera todo el tiempo y le dijera si en todo sin quejarse de nada. Mientras que yo, era una mujer a la que la mayor parte del tiempo confundía con un hombre, que tengo mi carácter y no me dejo amedrentar por él, entonces yo no era lo que él buscaba. Esa noche le dije que no había problema. Que me alegraba que estuviese bien, le desee que fuera feliz. Creo que inconscientemente tenía la esperanza de que fuese un juego o una broma y que volviera a buscarme arrepentido de haberme hecho pasar eso. Nunca lo hizo. Comencé a darme cuenta de que realmente se había ido y que todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos había sido una mentira. Que nunca estuvo conmigo porque me amara sino porque fui la única estúpida que fue capaz de hacerle caso. Pero el haberme dejado fue lo mejor que podría haberme pasado. Aunque me arrepiento de haber perdido estos años pensando en el. – hizo una pausa –

Pero desde que llegaste a mi vida todas esas cosas han quedado en el pasado. Ahora siento que vuelvo a comenzar contigo. Y que nos espera un gran futuro juntas.

- Gracias – dijo michiru mirándola con cariño – gracias por permitirme ayudarte a volver a amar. – Puso su mano sobre la pierna de Haruka en señal de afecto. Estaba ensimismada observándola. Le parecía extraño que una persona hubiera sido capaz de dejarla ir. "Hombre tenía que ser" pensó. "ellos no saben valorar a las mujeres como realmente se lo merecen, Prometo que nunca te dejaré ir de mi lado Ruka".

- Ya casi llegamos, Mira. – La rubia estacionó el auto en un mirador desde donde podía observarse con claridad la ciudad bordeada por el mar. – El día está cayendo y se está volviendo un hermoso anochecer. Bajó del vehículo y se dio la vuelta para ayudar a Michiru a descender de él. – Creí que sería un hermoso lugar para que disfrutáramos juntas. – ambas se ubicaron a un costado del auto. Haruka rodeo a Michiru con el brazo y juntas se quedaron observando el cielo por unos momentos.

- ¿Sabes? – empezó a decir la rubia – creo que deberíamos hablar con Darien.

- mmm… no lo sé… ¿Qué crees que dirá?

- Que me vaya del departamento quizás - rió la rubia – no lo sé.

- En todo caso nos iríamos juntas a donde fuese. -

- por supuesto – sonrió la rubia y la besó en la frente – eres lo más hermoso que existe y no quiero ocultar ante nadie lo que siento por ti. Hablemos con Darien cuanto antes. La violinista asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Esa misma noche al llegar al departamento Darien se encontraba sentado en el sofá, tomando un café mientras veía la televisión. Al verlas llegar las saluda levantandoles la mano. Michiru se acerca a el y lo besa en la mejilla.

- Buenas noches hermanito. ¿Cómo estás? – Darien le contestó con un gesto intermedio – Hoy fuimos a la playa. Haruka me invito fue una sorpresa.

- ¡Qué bien Ruka! Me alegra de que se hayan divertido. -

- Si y además queríamos hablar contigo – dijo la rubia en tono serio. Michiru se sobresalto al presentir el ataque de honestidad de la rubia. –

- ¿Ah sí? – Preguntó Darien extrañado – ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre Michiru y yo – empezó a decir la rubia. Michiru se apresuró y se sentó al lado del pelinegro.

- No te preocupes, lo tranquilizó. No es nada importante.

- Bueno, para mi si lo es. – insistió la rubia.

- Si pero estoy muy cansada, ¿tú no? – La rubia la miro confundida – vamos Haruka – dijo tomándola del brazo. – Vayamos a descansar, ¡hasta mañana Dar!

- Hasta mañana a las dos. – saludó antes de volver a su programa. –

Michiru ingresa a la habitación con Haruka detrás y cierra la puerta.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Como se lo ibas a decir ahora? – preguntó nerviosa.

- Pero, habíamos quedado en que se lo diríamos. – respondió la rubia confunida. -

- Si pero tengo queprepararme psicologicamente.

- mmm… ¿hasta cuanto más piensas posponerlo?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- Es que me gustaría que fuese en un lugar público para evitar que nos mate – rió la peli verde. La rubia se quedó un momento pensativa.

- Tienes razón – coincidió – podríamos invitarlo a almorzar junto con Serena. Así ella podrá consolarlo y mantenerlo – ambas se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

- Es increíble. Pero creo que es una buena idea. – afirmó Michiru. – Le haremos la invitación para un almuerzo familiar mañana al mediodía.

* * *

La invitación fue hecha esa misma noche. A la mañana siguiente Haruka y Michiru salieron del departamento a las diez de la mañana, la violinista deseaba comprar un vestido especial para la ocasión. Quería verse más formal y adulta. Así tendrían más impacto visual las palabras "ya no soy una niña y puedo tener una vida". Haruka en cambio se encontraba mucho más nerviosa que de costumbre. Y es que se sentía culpable por haber traicionado la confianza de su mejor amigo. Aunque sabía que lo que sentía por Michiru era real y sincero sentía pavor de perder la amistad de quien a su parecer desde hacía años quería como a un hermano.

- ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó la peli verde luciendo un traje color gris con camisa morada. La rubia sonríe -

- Me encantaría tenerte de secretaria – dice tomándola por la cintura.

- Aquí estoy a sus órdenes jefa – dijo la peli verde en tono insinuante. Estaba a punto de besarla cuando notó que la vendedora de la tienda estaba de pie detrás de ellas. Suspiró. – ¿llevamos este?

- El que tu quieras. Te ves regia con todos y cada uno de los que te has probado. – Michiru le agradeció el cumplido con una sensual sonrisa. Tomaron la ropa que había traído y se llevó la nueva puesta. Luego de comprar un par de zapatos acorde al traje, ambas se dirigieron al restaurant "Piccola Italia" donde se encontrarían con Darien y Serena. La excusa del almuerzo había sido que Michiru tenía una "sorpresa" para su hermano.

Al llegar al lugar se encontraron con Serena y Darien sentados en una mesa que daba al lado de la ventana. Antes de ingresar al establecimiento Michiru tomó fuerte la mano de Haruka y le dirigió una mirada de apoyo.

Luego de los respectivos saludos y de conversar sobre lo buena que había sido la idea de almorzar todos juntos llegó el momento de la tan esperada y no tan deseada pregunta.

- Ahora cuéntame Mich, ¿Cuál es la sorpresa? – preguntó Darien un tanto intrigado.

- emmm… - murmuró la violinista. -

- Darien, tu sabes que quiero mucho a tu hermana ¿cierto? – irrumpió Haruka

- Bueno, por supuesto, me alegra mucho que cuides tanto a mi hermana, se que se han vuelto buenas amigas.

- Vaya que se han vuelto buenas amigas.- comentó Serena intentando ayudar. – No hay nada más hermoso que el amor y la amistad, ¿Verdad Darien? –

- por supuesto coincido el pelinegro. -

- como tú y yo que nos amamos y somos los mejores amigos, ¿verdad? – insistió la rubia de coletas provocando un rubor en la mejilla de ambas. – La amistad y el amor en todas sus formas es lo más hermoso que existe en este mundo, ¿Verdad chicas? – ambas asintieron con la cabeza. -

- Eso es cierto – empezó a decir Darien – el amor es lo que nos da fuerzas para salir adelante todos los días.

- Darien, es muy lindo lo que dices – dijo Serena emocionada.-

- Ya Mich, dime cual es la sorpresa. -

- En realidad son dos noticias que queremos contarte con Haruka. – empezó a decir Michiru con determinación ¿Quién comienza? – Haruka se encogió de hombros y la dejo seguir. – la primera noticia es que Haruka ha salido de la horrible depresión que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿No es eso genial?

- por supuesto que lo es y realmente me pone muy feliz de que mi mejor amiga al fin haya dejado atrás ese pasado. Y ¿a qué se debe eso? No me dirás que has conocido a alguien.

- Bueno, algo asi – rio nerviosa – la verdad es que algo de eso hay – volvió a reír.-

- Que bien Haruka ¡realmente me pone feliz! Eres una excelente mujer y sé que harás feliz a cualquier persona ¿Verdad Darien?

- Por supuesto. Sólo espero que sea alguien que realmente te merezca. – afirmó el pelinegro con total sinceridad, esto hacia aun sentir un poco más culpable a Haruka. A pesar de que era consciente de que no había nada malo en su relación. – Y ¿lo conozco?

- Que si lo conoces – empezó a reír Serena -

- mmm… bueno… - titubeó -

- No te preocupes, ya me contarás. Ahora quiero saber que sorpresa me tienes Mich. – Dijo Darien sonriente. -

- Bueno, Darien, tú sabes que ya no soy una niña ¿cierto?… - empezó a decir nerviosa – pues, he conocido a alguien. – la expresión del pelinegro cambio a una completamente sombría. Tanto Serena como Haruka sintieron una gran necesidad de alejarse por miedo a que la vena de su frente se reventara. – es una persona dulce, que me adora, me cuida y me hace sentir maravillosa. – el pelinegro apretó los puños con fuerza intentando mantener la calma.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene? – preguntó apretando los labios. -

- 23 –

- ¡¿23? ¡Es cinco años mayor que tú! - en un fugaz intento de autocontrol tomó una bocanada de aire –

- en realidad 5 y medio – acotó Serena –

- ¿Quién es? ¿dónde lo conociste? –

- ¿realmente quieres saberlo? – preguntó Michiru más decidida con el mentón alto –

- si – respondió secamente –

- Es Haruka -

* * *

**_Hooooolaaaaa! y se acerca el final de la historia!_**

**_jeje ahora que me cambiaron el turno por esta semana me di el tiempo de escribir_**

**_y asi continuaré con el resto de mis historias jeje._**

**_espero les haya gustado el capitulo._**

**_Revisaré más tarde los errores :D_**

**_saludos a todos y gracias por leer!_**

**_Para vos, que días buenos y días malos estas conmigo._**


	13. ¿Haruka y Michiru?

**Capitulo 13**

**¡¿Haruka y Michiru?!**

El pelinegro quedó en silencio por unos instantes sin reacción alguna. Haruka sintió como su corazón latía con tal intensidad que parecía salírsele del cuerpo. Michiru observaba con firmeza a su hermano y Serena lo tomaba del brazo con suavidad para apoyarlo. Él por mientras mantenía su postura rígida sin expresar sentimiento alguno. Parecía que su mente había quedado en blanco. Aún intentaba procesar la información que su hermana acababa de proporcionarle. Todo pareció quedarse en silencio y cada uno de los gestos parecía hacerlos en cámara lenta. Darien cerró los ojos con fuerza y se llevó la mano a ellos para frotarlos con fuerza, como si necesitase de toda su concentración para ese momento. Haruka, nerviosa, ansiaba que Darien al fin hiciera algún comentario de la noticia pero su amigo aún no lograba reaccionar. Todos estaban en silencio esperando que dijera algo hasta que al final, levantó nuevamente la cabeza y dirigió su mirada a Michiru que estaba expectante y nerviosa.

- ¿Qué? – fue lo único que atinó a decir. Serena suspiró decepcionada de la reacción. Esperaba que empezara a gritar con ganas de comérselas o sacarlas corriendo, pero era muy probable que Darien aún no entendiera muy bien lo que acababan de decirle. Michiru tomó aire y volvió a decir:

- Que hace unos meses estamos saliendo. Haruka y yo. -

- ¿Haruka? - repitió "¿También se llama Haruka?" pensó, no podía ser su Haruka - ¿Qué Haruka? - preguntó Darien confundido. La rubia que aún mantenía una postura neutral y seria al lado de Michiru levanto su dedo índice con lentitud para llamar la atención de su amigo - ¡¿Haruka? – repitió abriendo los ojos como una lechuza. – Darien Miró a su hermana y luego a Haruka para devolverse nuevamente a Michiru. - ¿Haruka? Es una broma ¿verdad? ¿Cómo qué…? ¿Haruka? – repitió volviéndose hacia su amiga –

- Verás Darien… - empezó a explicar la rubia -

- ¿Me están hablando en serio? – inquirió. Incrédulo las veía una y otra vez - ¿Tú? Haruka, ¡¿tú? ¡Con mi hermana! – dijo elevando aún más la voz. Hizo una pausa. Se quedó en silencio y luego comenzó a reír para desconcierto de las 3 mujeres. - ahora entiendo – dijo riendo –es una broma ¿verdad?

- No Darien – empezó a decir la rubia borrándole la sonrisa con la primera palabra. – Es verdad. Hace unos meses Michiru y yo comenzamos a salir… - el pelinegro la observaba fijamente con furia. - …como novias… - continuó. El rostro del Darien se ensombreció. Sintió deseos de tomar a su amiga por el cuello y dejarla ahí frente a todos. -

- ¿Cómo puede ser posible? – Se dijo – Mi hermana con mi mejor amiga.

- Darien, ellas se quieren. De verdad – intentó ayudar Serena -

- Te recibí en mi casa, te pedí que la cuidaras ¡y me pagas conquistándola! – decía a media voz. - ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto Haruka? - bufó

- Bueno, en realidad lo de la conquista… no fue tan así – refutó con una risita nerviosa -

- ¿Qué estas insinuando? – preguntó levantando aún más el tono de su voz. - ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Mi hermanita acaba de salir del colegio! – gritó poniéndose de pie golpeando la mesa con las dos manos. – ¡tú eres una universitaria! ¡Ya conoces como son las cosas! ¡Ella es una niña! ¡Apenas está saliendo al mundo! ¿Cómo has sido capaz convencerla para semejante cosa?

- Darien, no la he convencido de nada, las cosas sólo se fueron dando de a poco. – respondió la rubia con franqueza. – Jamás quise hacerte sentir mal. - Los comensales que se encontraban a su alrededor los veían sorprendidos. El pelinegro salió enfurecido del restaurant dejándolas aún sin poder reaccionar. -

- Ve con él – le ordenó Michiru a Serena – Nos reuniremos en el departamento. Llévalo hacia allí. – la rubia asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo detrás de Darien. Michiru apoyo su mano en el hombro de Haruka. – No te preocupes. De alguna forma logrará entenderlo. Ahora iremos a la casa. Allí pensaremos mejor lo que le diremos.

- Piensa que soy una degenerada – se lamentó -

- No sólo tú. – la consoló -

- me trató de pedófila - dijo la rubia con el mismo tono de voz. Michiru rió – en cierto modo lo eres. Pero para serte sincera reaccionó mejor de lo que esperaba. Ya, levántate, vamos a encontrarnos con él. Debemos explicarle como son las cosas. Hasta que lo entienda.

- o me mate – suspiró la rubia. Ambas abandonaron el restaurant.

* * *

Mientras iban en el auto Michiru comenta:

- llamaré a Serena para ver si logró tranquilizarlo un poco. – dijo tomando su teléfono celular.

- Sólo espero que no empeore las cosas. -

- ¡Serena! ¿Dónde están? – Michiru hace una pausa y observa a Haruka. – llévalo al departamento, dile que no estaremos allí. Perfecto. Adiós.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó intrigada. -

- Que Darien está como loco diciendo que quiere matarte. – respondió con seriedad.

- Que bien, eso me tranquiliza bastante - La violinista colocó su mano en la pierna de la rubia y la acaricio para calmarla.

- Todo saldrá bien. No te preocupes. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Al llegar al condominio Michiru toma la mano de Haruka para ingresar al departamento.

- No importa lo que suceda. Si estamos juntas podremos hacer cualquier cosa. – la animó. Haruka le contestó con una sonrisa.

* * *

Al ingresar notaron que Darien estaba sentado en el sofá apoyando los codos en sus rodillas con la cabeza baja. Mientras Serena le preparaba lo que parecía ser un té.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sin levantar la vista -

- Necesito que hablemos. No quiero que dejemos las cosas así. – El pelinegro se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia el lado de la puerta donde se encontraban ambas de pie.

- ¿Qué quieres decirme? ¿Qué fue una casualidad? ¿Qué surgió de repente? ¿Cuánto tiempo me lo han ocultado? ¿Por qué tú, mi mejor amiga, conquista de esa forma a mi hermanita? – dijo poniéndose frente a ella. - ¿Cómo has podido Haruka? -

- Darien, de verdad esto no fue algo que planeáramos. No tienes idea de cómo me he sentido este tiempo ocultándotelo.

- ¡Es una niña Haruka! ¡Una niña! Sabes que es lo único que tengo y a quién más amo en el mundo. ¡Te la confié a ti! yo estaba tranquilo si ella estaba a tu lado, pensando que la cuidarías de la misma forma como lo haría yo. Y ¿cómo me pagas? Llevándola a fiestas, convenciéndola de salir a uno y otros lados

- Darien sabes muy bien que no es así – respondió la rubia decidida

- Te conozco Haruka y te he visto coquetear con las mujeres. ¿Cuántas veces lo hemos hecho para divertirnos? – Michiru la miró extrañada. La rubia se ruborizó pero no dejo de mantener su postura erguida.

- No es igual Darien. Nunca he coqueteado de verdad a ninguna mujer. Me conoces. Nunca había tenido nada con nadie… - intentó convencerlo.

- Entonces decidiste empezar con alguien fácil de convencer como Michiru. - la acusó haciéndola retroceder. - Alguien inocente y confiada. – La violinista frunció el ceño molesta –

- ¡No es así! – replicó la rubia.

- Alguien a quien tenías a la mano, en la casa, todo el día. ¡En tu cuarto! – continuó. - No quiero ni imaginarlo. Y por supuesto ella, que recién ha salido del internado, se dejó fascinar por las cosas que pudieras decirle. La buscaste hasta que conseguiste lo que querías ¿cierto? Y ¡por supuesto! si hasta para ti Michiru es atractiva. Hubiera desconfiado de cualquiera Haruka, menos de ti. – dijo empujándola con sus manos contra la pared -

- ¡ya basta! – interrumpió Michiru poniéndose entre Darien y Haruka. – No voy a permitir que la toques. No tienes derecho a decir nada de lo que le has dicho. Tú, ¡Tú! Que dices conocerme – dijo empujándolo hacia atrás con sus manos contra el pecho de darien. – No sabes nada de mi hermanito. Me has tenido encerrada desde que tengo memoria y nunca me has llegado a conocer. Nada de lo que has dicho tiene algo de cierto. – el pelinegro la observó con los ojos grandes por la sorpresa.

-¿Quieres saber la verdad de las cosas? – Darien la miro intrigado y molesto a la vez. - No fue Haruka quien me persiguió. Fui yo quién la acoso hasta que conseguí que me hiciera caso. No fue Haruka quien me llevó a la fiesta, aunque tú la enviaste conmigo, yo la obligué a ir. No soy tan inocente como tú crees Darien – dijo con una sonrisa - quiero que entiendas que he crecido, ya no soy una niña. De hecho Haruka no es mi primera novia, Maia lo fue, pero yo si soy la primera mujer con la que Haruka sale. Como verás, fui yo quien la convenció de que hiciéramos esto. Y, ¿sabes de quien es la culpa de que sienta esto por ella? Tuya. Porque gracias a ti la conocí. Yo estoy enamorada de Haruka desde que me enviaste la foto en la que salían juntos hace 4 años, ¿recuerdas? Cuando me contaste que vendría a vivir aquí y la vi. Ése día, supe que quería estar con ella. – Darien levantó la mano rápidamente y silenció a la violinista con una bofetada. Haruka al notar esta reacción tomó con fuerza la mano del pelinegro y comenzó a apretarla con todas sus fuerzas.

- Eso sí que no – sentenció la rubia con los ojos encendidos por la furia.- No voy a permitir que jamás vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima. Haga lo que haga y diga lo que diga no tienes derecho a tocarla– dijo con voz ronca. Michiru sostenía una mano en su rostro y la otra en el brazo de Haruka. Un tanto temblorosa pero con firmeza continuó. – Si quieres descargarte con alguien hazlo conmigo. Pero déjame decirte algo. Ni tú ni nadie va a impedir que seamos felices. – Darien apretaba los dientes, observaba la fiereza que nunca había notado en su hermana y la firmeza y determinación de Haruka. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras la rubia aún sostenía con firmeza su muñeca.

- Amigo – empezó a decir con un tono más amable. – no quiero perderte. – Hizo una pausa mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. – Amo a Michiru. Y me temo que si no lo aceptas, deberé resignarme a perder tu amistad. – dijo mientras menguaba la fuerza con la que mantenía al pelinegro. Agachó la cabeza y dio un paso atrás. Todos se quedaron un momento en silencio. Pero al no obtener respuesta Haruka levanto nuevamente la vista para dirigirse a su cuarto. - Buscaré mis cosas.

- ¿Piensas que es así de fácil? – preguntó sombrío. Haruka sonrió tristemente y tomando a Michiru de la mano se alejó de él.

En la habitación Haruka sentó a Michiru en la cama y le observó la mejilla colorada por el golpe. La rubia frunció el entrecejo.

- No debió hacerte esto. – Michiru se encogió de hombros. –

- Aún así reaccionó mejor de lo que esperaba. – La tranquilizó con una sonrisa – vamos – dijo acariciándole la mejilla – teníamos que decírselo tarde o temprano y sabíamos que esto sucedería. – Haruka le sonrió y se dio vuelta para buscar una maleta que estaba guardada en el armario. La colocó encima de la cama a un costado donde se encontraba Michiru.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? No pensarás irte de verdad, ¿O sí?- Haruka volvió a dedicarle una melancólica sonrisa. - no puedes irte Haruka, sabes que a Darien se le pasará y aceptará nuestra relación. Además, ¿A dónde irás? - Michiru sintió como su corazón comenzaba a golpearla con fuerza. Se puso de pie al lado de la rubia - No puedes, no puedes irte, si te vas me voy contigo.

- Mich, no puedo llevarte cuando no tengo a ningún lugar a donde ir. -

- Con mayor razón debes quedarte, no quiero quedarme sola aqui - La tomo por el brazo suplicante - por favor no me dejes.

- Michiru no voy a dejarte, pero Darien no permitirá que siga quedandome aqui luego de lo que ha sucedido. -

- ¿Entonces que haremos? - preguntó la peliverde preocupada -

- Buscaré un sitio a donde podamos ir tranquilas, y luego te vendrás conmigo. Pero no puedo llevarte de aqui cuando no tengo nada que ofrecerte. - a la peliverde se le inundaron los ojos. - no tenes idea de cuanto me duele dejarte aqui, aunque sea solo una noche. Pero Creeme que es lo más sensato. - la peliverde se dejo caer en la cama mientras veía a la rubia empacar todas sus cosas. Al finalizar, la rubia se acercó a Michiru para despedirse de ella con un beso. - volveré a buscarte lo antes posible. La peliverde volvió a sujetarla de la mano y salió junto con ella de la habitación.

Al llegar al living, Darien y Serena se encontraban sentados en el sofá. Haruka dejó sus llaves encima de la barra que separaba la cocina del comedor y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Me voy Darien, muchas gracias por todo y espero que cuando se te pase un poco el enojo me des la oportunidad de hablar seriamente contigo - el pelinegro no respondió. Nuevamente Michiru le pidio que se quedara pero la rubia insistió. Momentos despues atravesaba la puerta.

La peliverde se quedó de pie un momento sin pronunciar una palabra. Serena se levantó del sofá y con un gesto de la mano se despidio para ir a buscar a la otra rubia. Michiru al salir serena se acerco a su hermano lentamente. El estaba sentado con la mirada fija en el piso. Ella se sentó a su lado y se quedó en silencio un momento hasta que se animó a hablarle.

- Darien - empezó a decir, pero el se dió vuelta hacia ella y para sorpresa de la violinista la abrazó con fuerza.

* * *

_**tan tan taaaaan anteúltimo capitulo de ésta que se convirtió en mi historia favorita.**_

_**Tanto tiempo compartiendo con ustedes este fic. con decirles que hasta era soltera cuando lo empece xD**_

_**iba a subir parte del cap que sigue pero creo que es mejor dejarlo acá y subir el desenlace completo en el siguiente. ¿No creen?**_

_**Nos leeremos prontito en Mis ojos son tu voz y tres bendiciones.**_

_**pd: Gracias a todos por seguirme todo este tiempo. Me hacen sentir muy bien.**_

_**pd2: Los invito a leer "quiero que sea mía" un nuevo fic de H&M n_n**_


	14. Capitulo final

**Capitulo final**

Haruka caminaba a toda velocidad hacia la cochera con su maleta en la mano. No podía evitar sentirse mal por todo lo que había sucedido. Abrió la puerta de su coche, tiró la maleta al asiento trasero y estaba por entrar cuando sintió los pasos acelerados de alguien detrás suyo.

- ¡Haruka! - la llamó agitada - Momento. No te vayas - Serena se recarga sobre sus rodillas. Ya reponiéndose toma la mano de la corredora. - Alto ¿Dónde irás Ruka? - ella se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé, pero no puedo quedarme aquí - respondió cabizbaja. La chica de coletas se quedó observándola.

- Quédate en mi departamento. Darien no lo sabrá, así que pueden ir allí hasta que encuentren otro sitio donde vivir. - Haruka se sorprendió ante el ofrecimiento. Hizo una pausa y le sonrió.

- De acuerdo - respondió provocándole una enorme sonrisa – Acepto y agradezco tu ayuda hasta que consigamos algo seguro para las dos. Mientras tanto no podré traerla conmigo. Además debo encontrar un mejor trabajo.

- No te preocupes por eso. La tranquilizó - Darien entrará en razón antes de que tengas que cambiarte definitivamente. Ya verás. Sólo un tonto no vería el amor que se tienen ustedes.

- Muchas gracias cabeza de bombón - le sonrió.

- Toma mis llaves, ésta noche me quedaré aquí para apoyar a Darien. - dijo pasandole un muñeco redondo que usaba de llavero - Así que puedes estar tranquila. Le diré a Michi donde estarás para que no se preocupe.

- Muchas gracias, dile que volveré por ella – abrazó con fuerza a la chica y se subió un poco más tranquila.

- Maneja con cuidado – alcanzó a decir antes de verla desaparecer a la salida del estacionamiento.

* * *

- Darien - empezó a decir, pero él se dio vuelta hacia ella y para sorpresa de la violinista la abrazó con fuerza. Dejándola atónita.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos. Ella llevó sus manos a la espalda del pelinegro para abrazarlo. Sin saber muy bien que hacer apoya la cabeza en su hombro.

- Perdóname Michiru - dijo inesperadamente - Perdóname por todo -

- ¿Qué te perdone por qué? - preguntó

- Por haber actuado como un salvaje - Ella suspiró.

- Hermano, Haruka no tiene la culpa – empezó a decir – de verdad las cosas se fueron dando de a poco y... Perdóname también por habértelo ocultado - él se separó un poco de ella.

- Quiero que me cuentes bien como han sido las cosas - pidió amablemente. Ella sonrió. -

Michiru se sentó más cómoda a su lado, él le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros.

- Fue difícil para mí cuando me dejaste en aquel lugar. Pensé muchas veces que me habías alejado de ti porque te molestaba. Pero en cierto modo entendía que para ti era difícil. De ser un niño mimado, pasaste a ser responsable de tu hermana menor. Maduraste de repente y quizás eso te dio miedo. - hace una pausa y suspira - O por lo menos fue lo que me ayudó a asumir Maia.

- Cuéntame más sobre ella... y tu... - pidió con una leve incomodidad

- Maia ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que ingresé a ésa academia. Se volvió un soporte fundamental para mí. Allí me sentía muy sola y nunca se me hizo fácil hacer amigos. Entonces ella fue mi pilar, mi compañera y mi psicóloga a la vez. Debo admitir que nunca me sentí atraída hacia ella. Sino hasta que una mañana cuando estábamos en la pérgola me contó que le pasaban cosas con una compañera. Yo le dije que no debía tener miedo, el amor es amor en cualquiera de sus formas y si ella se sentía completa en compañía de una chica, a nadie le tenía que importar más que a ella. Y esa tarde me lo dijo. Me dijo lo que sentía por mí. Yo no supe que decirle. Tuve miedo de perder a mi mejor amiga y accedí. Debo admitir que no me arrepiento, porque mis sentimientos fueron creciendo y acercándose a los de ella a medida que pasaba el tiempo. - Darien carraspeó llamando la atención de Michiru – Si te incomoda solo tienes que decírmelo y omitiré más detalles.

- No te preocupes, quiero saber todo de ti – ella le sonrió y continuó con su relato.

- Maia siempre se ocupó de mí. Me cuidó y me amó mucho. Gracias a ella jamás me sentí sola. - hizo una pausa – Y pensé que siempre sería así. Que siempre estaría con ella. Hasta que vi a Haruka. Había algo en la foto que me enviaste, algo que me llamó la atención. Ella tenía algo especial, diferente al resto de las personas. En aquel momento pensé que se quedaría contigo por unos meses o un año a lo más. Sabía que no alcanzaría a cruzarme con ella. Realmente lo creí imposible. Hasta que llegué al último año y me di cuenta que vendría a vivir contigo. Haruka aún estaba aquí. Comencé a sentirme nerviosa y un tanto incómoda. Los padres de Maia se enteraron de nuestra relación y le dijeron que la mandarían a estudiar a otra ciudad y yo encontré en eso la oportunidad perfecta para ponerle fin a lo que teníamos. Fue cruel de mi parte, por eso me sentí tan culpable cuando Maia dejó todo por venir a estudiar aquí y yo. Simplemente estaba con alguien más. -Hace una pausa - Pero es Haruka, es ella quien me hace sentir cosas que jamás había sentido. Cuando la conocí supe que mi mundo no volvería a ser el mismo. Me puse como meta personal el lograr que me amara. Que se enamorara de mi como yo de ella. Y me costó mucho.

- ¿De verdad? - Michiru asintió

- Fue muy difícil porque ella estaba muy ligada a ti. Y tomaba cada acercamiento como una traición. Yo la buscaba y ella huía. Se ponía nerviosa y se alejaba. Pero al final lo conseguí -

- Debo admitir que es extraño para mi escucharte decir esas cosas – rio el pelinegro frotándose la frente con su mano libre -

- Te entiendo, supongo que es lógico. Pero es cierto Darien. No ha sido ella. - volteó la vista a su hermano para verlo a los ojos. - Haruka jamás quiso traicionarte, jamás tuvo intenciones conmigo. ¡Tú deberías haber visto cuánto me costó conquistarla! - terminó diciendo con un dejo de molestia en la voz. - Realmente se resistió mucho. - frunció la nariz y se corrió con la mano un mechón de su cabello que había caído sobre su rostro y suspiró. - Realmente si debes culpar a alguien es a mí. Yo la arrastré a todo esto.

- Pero ella podría haberse negado – replicó el pelinegro. -

- Lo hizo, y vaya que lo hizo. – Rio para sí misma – si supieras como se ha negado. Ella sentía culpa. Sentía que estaba traicionándote.

- En cierto modo lo hizo, le pedí que cuidara de ti – se quejó el

- Lo hizo, ha cuidado mucho de mí en todos los aspectos. – Darien frunció el ceño – Voy a hacerte unas preguntas y tu me contestarás con sinceridad. ¿De acuerdo?

- Está bien – respondió el muy poco convencido.

- ¿Me amas? - pregunta mirándolo fijamente

- Si -

- ¿Quieres que yo sea feliz? -

- Si -

- ¿Conoces a Haruka?

- Si -

- ¿La quieres? -

- Si -

- ¿La habías visto alguna vez tan feliz como ahora? - El hace una pausa.

- No – responde bajando la mirada, ya comprendía para que lado iba su hermana -

- ¿Crees que ella me haría daño? - preguntó la violinista con tono suave.

- No – responde con el mismo tono de voz, estaba empezando a avergonzarse.

- ¿Crees que ella jugaría conmigo? -

- No – repite con su tono de voz cada vez más bajo. -

- Dime, sinceramente. – cambio su tono de voz a uno más sereno y podría decirse hasta con pena. - ¿Crees que en algún momento quisimos burlarnos de ti? – El hace una pausa. -

- No – responde finalmente. Michiru toma su mano.

- ¿Crees que habría alguna otra persona mejor que Haruka para mí? – Darien se echó hacia atrás para llevarse las manos a la cabeza. Tomó aire. Suspiró profundamente y se quedó en silencio con la vista al techo.

- No lo creo – respondió al fin. – No creo que haya nadie perfecto para ti.

- ¿Crees que Haruka podría encontrar a alguien mejor que yo? -

- Nadie podría encontrar a alguien mejor que tu Michiru – respondió con un esbozo de sonrisa -

- ¿entonces? – preguntó sin quitarle la vista de sus ojos.- ¿Por qué te opones? -

- Por que tu eres mi hermana y ella es mi mejor amiga, mi hermana también – respondió con tristeza.

- ¿Eso no debería ponerte aún más feliz? - Darien no respondió – No habrá nadie para mi mejor que Haruka, tu la conoces. Deberías saberlo.

- Lo sé. Pero aún es dificil – Michiru le acaricio la mejilla.

- Ella es tu amiga, tenía mucho miedo de perderte, por eso quiso negarse a ser feliz con la persona que ama. Quiso hacerlo por ti. Ella se negó a estar conmigo innumerables veces, pero llega un momento en que ya no puedes negar lo que sientes. Jamás quisimos hacerle mal a nadie ni que tu te pelearas con ella. Queremos y necesitamos tu aprobación - Darien se quedó observándola un instante – dale una oportunidad. Aunque no lo creas, ella es la más afectada en todo esto.- Michiru le dedicó una dulce y cálida sonrisa. Él la miro y volvió a exhalar aire intentando sacar todo de adentro.

- Bien – le dijo. - Hablaré con ella.- Michiru no pudo disimular su felicidad. Se abrazó a su cuello y lo besó fuertemente en la mejilla.

- Iré a buscarla - dijo sin dejar que el pelinegro pronunciara palabra. Se levantó del sofá y luego de dirigirle una sonrisa salió del departamento. A un costado de la puerta sentada en el piso del pasillo estaba Serena.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? - preguntó sorprendida, la rubia le dedicó una sonrisa y se levantó - ¿Y Haruka?

- Está en mi departamento. Estaba esperando a que terminaran de conversar, no quería interrumpirlos - respondió con una sincera sonrisa - ¿Qué te dijo? -

- Aceptó hablar con ella, asi que iré a buscarla para que venga. -

- Momento – la detuvo - creo que lo mejor sería que la fueras a buscar y te quedarás con ella por esta noche, regresen mañana a la mañana asi le permites asimilar todo lo que ha sucedido. Así que ve y búscala. - Michiru se quedó unos instantes en silencio.

- Creo que será lo mejor. - Le tomó las manos a su cuñada. - Muchas gracias por todo. - recibió una sonrisa de parte de Serena y tomó el ascensor. -

* * *

Al llegar al departamento llamó a la puerta y Haruka abrió sin preguntar. Fue una grata sorpresa el encontrarse a su adorada niña colgándose de su cuello y propinándole un suave beso en los labios.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó sin salir de su asombro mientras automáticamente la tomaba por la cintura. -

- Serena me dijo que estabas aquí, hablé con Darien y me dijo que quiere hablar contigo. Ya no está tan enojado.

- Bien, eso me anima un poco. - bromeo -

- Dijo mi querida cuñada que pasemos el día aquí y que mañana almorzaríamos juntos. -

- No me ha ido muy bien en los almuerzos con Darien. - bromeó – bien, pasemos, admito que me agrada la idea de que te quedes ésta noche. - la invitó a acomodarse dentro. Ella se acercó con velocidad al sofá y se acomodó sensualmente en el.

- Hagamos un ritual para ver si tu suerte cambia. - Haruka arqueó una ceja y se acercó a ella luego de cerrar la puerta.

- Me parece una excelente idea. - coincidió mientras se acomodaba a su lado. Los brazos extendidos de Michiru la alcanzan y la abraza por el cuello. Ella le responde y suavemente se coloca encima suyo. Acaricia con delicadeza su mejilla para luego juntar sus labios en un cálido y apacible beso.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Haruka la observaba dormir a su lado, ella tenía la boca ligeramente abierta.

- parece que estás durmiendo profundamente sirena – le susurra suavemente antes de besarle la frente. Quita el brazo de debajo de su nuca con lentitud provocando un leve quejido en su compañera y se acomoda sobre su codo para seguir contemplandola. - Eres lo más hermoso que existe. - susurra. Se sonríe y acaricia su cabello con denotado amor. - No importa que suceda hoy, no te dejaré por nada. Trabajaré duro para darte lo mejor, serás mi princesa.

- mmm – murmuró michiru adormilada moviendose hacia el otro lado para seguir durmiendo– cállate – Haruka sonrió.

- disculpe alteza ya no la molestaré con mis declaraciones – hizo un esfuerzo por no seguir riendo y lentamente se levantó de la cama. Se encontraba en la cocina untando el pan, cuando Michiru se acercó sigilosamente y la tomó por la cintura.

- parlanchina – se quejó con la voz aún ronca del sueño -

- oye, estaba en mi momento más romántico y me hiciste callar, luego no digas que no soy demostrativa. - retrucó tomando otro pancito.

- Pero deberías decirme las cosas cuando estoy consciente, sabes que me gusta dormir, más después de nuestros fogosos encuentros, me dejas exhausta -

– Michiru apoyó sobre la espalda de Haruka como si fuera una almohada y se quedó abrazándola por la cintura sin moverse. Dejó el pan y se dio la vuelta para verla de frente. La vio a esos ojos azules de mirar dormido y la tomó delicadamente por el mentón para depositar un suave beso en sus cálidos labios. Ella la miró un poco intrigada. -

- Pase lo que pase hoy, diga lo que diga tu hermano, prometo amarte, cuidarte, consentirte y esforzarme para que nunca te falte nada. Quiero que seas feliz a mi lado. Y que nunca te arrepientas de amarme. - Michiru le devolvió una sonrisa acompañada de un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- Sé que estaremos bien. Mientras estés conmigo todo estará bien. - se abrazó con fuerza y Haruka le devolvió un beso en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué quieres de desayunar? - preguntó volviendo a darse la vuelta -

- Haruka a la "como Dios te trajo al mundo" - elevó las manos que reposaban en su abdomen tomando un pecho de la rubia con cada mano. - Es lo mejor que podría tener. - Haruka rió.

- Ha sido demasiada acción por las últimas cinco horas, necesitas comer bien para reponer energía. -

- ¿Cinco horas? - preguntó sorprendida - ¿Cómo tan poco? -

- Anoche nos dormimos muy tarde. Y son las ocho de la mañana

- ¡¿ocho de la mañana?! - se frotó los ojos con fuerza – con razón – reflexionó. - Más te vale que me compenses bien el hacerme madrugar. -

- ¿Alguna vez no lo he hecho? - preguntó.

- Nunca - respondió ella un poco más despierta. Le sonrió y se dispuso a sentarse en la mesa. - Bien, puedes comenzar sirviéndome la primera comida del día. Sumarás algunos puntos -

- Tenía pensado llevartelo a la cama pero te me adelantaste. -

- Si quieres puedo volver allí y me la llevas. -

- No es mala idea pero si vuelves a la cama se que haremos de todo menos desayunar. - Michiru rió.

- Ya te dije que te quiero a ti. - Haruka le alcanzó una taza con té y la colocó frente a ella.

- Bien terminemos rápido y luego seré toda tuya. - dijo sentándose junto a ella.

- De acuerdo, aunque yo pense que ya lo eras mi guerrera insaciable – Haruka sonrió ante el comentario y volvió a besarla.

- ¡Hoy será un gran día! - exclamó entusiasmada – Sé que a partir de hoy todo será diferente.

* * *

- Todo saldrá bien – lo tranquilizó con una caricia en la mejilla. - Sólo piensa un poco las cosas, no tienes por que molestarte, ¿Acaso no has notado cuanto se aman?

- Sinceramente no lo he hecho.-

- Creo que has sido el unico - comentó ella con total franqueza.

- ¿Que quieres decir? ¿Hace cuanto lo sabes? - El tono brusco de Darien la hizo retroceder un poco -

- Bueno.. - respondió dubitativa – Hace un tiempo lo confirmé, pero lo sospechaba desde hacía meses -

- ¿MESES? Y ¿Cómo nunca me dijiste nada? -

- Es que no era algo que me correspondía hacer a mi Darien – respondió ella cabizbaja. - Además me pidieron que no lo hiciera, que ellas te lo contarían cuando fuese el momento. -

- ¿Lo hablaron? - estaba atónito. Todos sabían menos el - ¿Cómo?

- Bueno – empezó a explicar ella con una sonrisa nerviosa – las encontré un dia en la playa cuando iba a encontrarme con las chicas, se estaban besando y bueno...

- Ya, por favor no digas más... -

- Es que no se dieron cuenta que miraba y yo no sabia que hacer... - continuó

- Ya es suficiente – se llevó una mano a la cara. - Creo que prefiero no conocer detalles. - Serena se puso firme frente a el. -

- Darien, ellas se aman, nadie cuidará mejor a Haruka que Michiru, tu sabes lo que ha sufrido, y Mich es alguien que jamás jugaría con ella. En cuánto a Michiru, es el tesoro más preciado de Haruka. Si vieras como la trata y como la cuida, estarías seguro de que ningún hombre sería capaz de respetarla y amarla como lo hace ella. Piensa en eso ¿Sí? - El asintió en silencio. - buen chico - lo felicitó con un beso. -

* * *

Llegaron al edificio más tarde de lo acordado. La mañana se había pasado velozmente luego de que volvieron a acostarse y eran pasadas las doce cuando se dispusieron a salir del departamento de Serena. Haruka estacionó el vehículo en la cochera y no podía disimular su nerviosismo al llegar a la entrada del edificio.

- Tranquila – le dijo tomándole la mano mientras esperaban el ascensor – todo saldrá bien -

- Si, eso espero – llegaron al piso y golpearon la puerta. - Bien - hizo una pausa juntando fuerzas para entrar - aquí vamos

- Chicas ¿Cómo están? – las saludó Serena. Al verlas tomadas de la mano susurró – la mano – señaló con la mirada – suéltale la mano, está un poco suceptible. -

- oh, ya veo – respondió Michiru soltandole la mano para desgracia de la corredora.

- Pasen – las invitó - ¡Darien! ¡Están aquí! - gritó haciendose escuchar en donde se encontraba el pelinegro. - Bien Haruka, mucha suerte, Vamos Michiru.

- ¡Michiru! - suplicó la rubia con la mirada -

- Vamos, estarás bien, lo conoces mucho más que yo. Nosotras volvemos en un rato, o llamame cuando todo esté bien, o se hayan matado -

- Creo que no es momento para ese tipo de bromas – se quejó la rubia ante las risas de las dos.

- Haruka - dijo Darien al ingresar a la sala.

- Darien – respondió con firmeza - Serena y Michiru se quedaron inmóviles a un lado de la corredora sin decir una palabra.

- Bien, nosotras nos vamos – anunció Serena mientras cruzaban la puerta

– ¡Adiós! - se despidió la violinista, el portazo se escuchó y él la invitó a pasar.

- Pasa ¿Quieres tomar algo? - preguntó el con un tono serio y un tanto incómodo.

- Lo de siempre. - Respondió ella sentándose en su lugar habitual.

- Bien, cuéntame tu versión – dijo el alcanzándole una lata de cerveza y tomando una para si.

- Antes que nada quiero pedirte disculpas. -

- Dejemos las disculpas para el final ¿Te parece? - el se acomodó a su lado. Ella asintió con la cabeza y abrió la lata.

- No te contaré detalles, no es mi estilo. Cuando ella llegó sólo pensé que era hermosa y encantadora, fuimos amigas, desde un principio, luego las cosas fueron cambiando sin que me diera cuenta. Para cuando quise pensar conscientemente ella se había apoderado de todo lo que soy. Y ya era muy tarde para dar marcha atrás.

- ¿Por qué ella? -

- Tú mejor que nadie sabes todo lo que he vivido, lo mucho que me ha costado estar con alguien, de hecho sabes que jamás había estado con una mujer. Muchas veces antes de que estuvieras con Serena, cuando saliamos jugabamos al duo de playboys, funcionaba, era divertido, pero siempre terminabas tú con alguna, no yo, me limitaba a sentarme en la barra una vez que conseguías a tu presa.

- Eso es verdad – coincidió

- Ella hizo que con su sonrisa, sus locuras y ocurrencias me fuera enamorando lentamente. Me negue mucho, mucho a todo lo que sentía, tenía miedo de traicionarte. De lo que pudieras pensar. Eres mi hermano, nunca quise hacerte mal.

- Michiru es una niña inocente, es muy hermosa, cualquiera podría encantarse con ella.

- Yo no la amo por ser hermosa – retrucó. - Me enamoré por su sonrisa, por la forma en que me acaricia, me enamoré de ella por sus berrinches, sus caprichos incoherentes, por esa espontaneidad que tiene, por lo linda que se ve al dormir, su desinhibicion total ante determinadas situaciones, por su bondad, su sentido ácido del humor, yo no estoy con ella por que físicamente sea perfecta, Estoy con ella por que me hace sentir cuando la miro que soy la mujer más afortunada de la tierra. - una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en sus labios - Hace latir mi corazón con fuerza. Darien, ella es la que me da ganas de prosperar, quiero estudiar para poder tener un buen trabajo, darle todo lo que necesite o lo que se le antoje, comprar una casa. No lo sé. Quiero día a día hacerla feliz y ver esos hermosos holluelos que se hacen en sus mejillas cuando sonríe. Ése es el sentido de mi vida ahora. Que sea feliz y nunca le falte nada. El haberla conocido es lo mejor que me ha pasado. - El se quedó en silencio. Luego de unos instantes volvió a hablar.

- Nunca te había visto asi - comentó

- Es por que jamás me había sentido asi -

– respondió ella con franqueza. -

- Mira, para serte sincero he estado pensando mucho en todo esto. Confieso que al principio sólo tenía deseos de matarte con mis propias manos por el hecho de haber seducido a mi pequeña hermana. - Haruka tragó saliva con dificultad temiendo un nuevo arranque de su parte pero el continuó – Luego pensé, que he sido un hermano bastante ausente, la deje sola en un momento en el que me necesitaba más que nunca, el verla me recordaba lo mucho que extrañaba a mis padres, al principio no la visitaba por dolor, luego me acostumbré, al igual que ella. Nunca perdimos el contacto siempre nos escribíamos pero, no actué de la mejor manera. - lanzó un profundo suspiro. - No tengo derecho a juzgarte Haruka, de hecho se que eres honesta, te conozco aún más de lo que conozco a mi hermana. Y aunque suene a una frase hecha, no me opondré a lo suyo. Se que nadie podría cuidar a Michiru como tu y se que ella te cuidará a ti. Estaré tranquilo.

- Gracias por tu confianza -

- tu sabes que para mi es difícil, necesito asimilarlo bien, pero las quiero a las dos y les deseo que sean muy felices.

- De verdad gracias hermano, jamás quise hacerte mal ni nada a tus espaldas lo juro. -

- Lo sé, ya no te preocupes por eso, sólo te pido que la cuides. Ella es todo lo que tengo. -

- No tienes que decírmelo -

Ella se acerca a el y abrazándolo le palmea la espalda. El corresponde al abrazo y al separarse le dice.

- Gracias Darien, Realmente estaba muy preocupada por tu opinión. - Repentinamente la puerta se abre interrumpiéndolos y para sorpresa de ambos ingresan Michiru y Serena sonrientes.

- ¿Dónde estaban? - preguntó sorprendido.

- Escuchando. - respondió Michiru sentándose a su lado. Entre medio de ambos - No podíamos dejarte sola con el bestia de mi hermano. - dijo mirando a Haruka.

- ¡Oye! - se quejó el pelinegro -

- Teníamos que estar atentas por cualquier eventualidad. - acotó Serena.

- Gracias Darien. - dijo Michiru tomando la mano de Haruka. - No tienes idea de lo feliz que me has hecho. -

- Bueno, me alegra haberlo hecho bien por una vez en mi vida. - Michiru se acercó a el y lo abrazó con fuerza. Le besó la mejilla y se quedó colgada a su cuello por unos momentos. - No es necesario que te vayas Ruka, Será mejor que se queden aquí.

- Sólo hasta que consiga un buen empleo y podamos mudarnos. - aceptó Haruka con una sonrisa.

- ¡Esto es demasiado perfecto para ser verdad! - suspiró Michiru emocionada.

- ¡Si! - Coincidió Serena – Siemrpe los finales felices medan hambre.

- Tu siempre tienes hambre – rio Darien – Vamos a servir el almuerzo – sugirió a su novia levatandose hacia la cocina.

- Bien, los ayudo – dijo Haruka poniendose de pie. -

- ¡No hace falta! - La tranquilizó Serena – Es pizza, solo debemos calentarla y servirla – Michiru se puso de pie a su lado y escondiendo por detrás su mano le pellizcó el trasero a la rubia.

- ¡No! - regañó en voz baja - ¡Contrólate! - la violinista rio por lo bajo y se acercó a su oído.

- Sabes que me encanta, siempre me gusta pellizcartelo. -

- pero aquí no – Michiru vuelve a reír -

- Sabes que cuando te sonrojas me excitas – susurró en el oído de la rubia - vamos al baño y nos sacamos las ganas. -

- No, estamos por almorzar – se controló -

- Anda – insistió ella volviendo a pellizcarle – sólo un ratito, necesito besarte ahora para festejar. -

- ¡¿Que pensará Darien?! - preguntó gritando en voz baja -

- Que estamos haciendo cositas ricas – respondió ella sin quitar esa sensual sonrisa de sus labios. -

- No podemos, vamos a ayudar a preparar la mesa. - dijo ella intentando calmarla.

- ¡Vamos a lavarnos las manos! – anunció Michiru a los que preparaban el almuerzo -

- de acuerdo – respondió Darien – A esto le falta como cinco minutos. - Michiru tomó a la rubia y llevándola de la mano la introdujo en el cuarto de baño. Al cerrar se abalanzó sobre ella aprisionándola contra la puerta-

- Cálmate Michiru – pidió al notar lo que venía. -

- Si no dejas de poner esa carita de infeliz y sonrojarte no podré evitarlo – respondió al tiempo que le desabrochaba los primeros botones de la camisa.

- Por favor Mich contrólate, se darán cuenta – le pidió tomándola por las muñecas suavemente para detenerla -

- Entonces bésame – ordenó -

- ¿Por qué siempre me ordenas? -

- Porque te demoras demasiado cariño – respondió ella sonriente. ¿Qué podía hacer? Cuando ella quería no había manera de hacerla razonar. Haruka la tomo por la cintura y la besó con ganas. Exploraron cada rincón de sus bocas esparciendo caricias en torno a sus cuerpos. Despojándose lentamente y sin darse cuenta de las prendas superficiales. Se detienen un momento con la respiración acelerada.

- Siempre terminas haciendo lo que quieres ¿no? - Michiru sonrió de costado y arqueó una ceja con una mueca de satisfacción.

- No puedes decir que no te gusta. - Ella negó con la cabeza y volvieron a fundirse en un beso.

- ¿Chicas? - Serena golpeó al otro lado – Ya está servido. -

Ambas se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice y decidieron salir. Michiru abrió la puerta y le dijo algo a Serena que no fue capaz de oir. Ella suspiró, se acomodó la camisa y se dispuso a salir luego de limpiarse los labios. Al llegar a la mesa, los tres ya estaban sentados, la corredora se acomodó a un lado de Michiru que le alcanzó una porción de pizza. Al levantar la vista lanzó una pequeña risa.

- Haruka – la llamó Darien -

- ¿Si? -

- Arreglate el cabello – carraspeó. Ella sintió como nuevamente los calores se le subían al rostro. Y rápidamente se pasó las manos por la cabeza. - Suspiró avergonzada y los tres comenzaron a reir.

- Tranquila, sólo te estamos molestando. - dijo michiru sin opacar su risa.

- Eso es muy cruel – se quejó -

- Más cruel es para mi, por que ahora confirmo que hicieron algo en el baño – afirmó Darien dejando callada por un instante a Michiru, que nuevamente estalló en una carcajada -

- Bien hermano, de todos modos ya sabes que no soy virgen y que Haruka y yo...

- Mich, no creo que sea necesario que sigas – la detuvo su compañera. Ésta vez a él se le borró la sonrisa del rostro. -

- Tranquilo hermano, mejor terminemos de almorzar tranquilos, dije que todavía debo asimilarlo. - las tres asintieron aun entre risas y no tocaron nuevamente el tema durante la comida.

* * *

Aquella noche Haruka volvió a vivir con ellos. A medida que los días pasaban Darien se fue haciendo más a la idea de la relación de su hermana y su mejor amiga, hasta el punto en que se volvió algo natural, aunque por respeto a el, seguían sin ser demasiado efusivas en su presencia.

La prodigiosa violinista había comenzado su primer semestre en el conservatorio, y cada vez que podía iba por Haruka a la universidad. Disfrutaba hacerlo, el llegar y llamar la atención de los hombres para luego desilusionarlos besando a Haruka frente a ellos le provocaba una satisfacción que se comparaba sólo con poner nerviosa a su tierna rubia.

Haruka por su parte, estaba en el último año de ingeniería, además había conseguido un jugoso contrato para correr de manera profesional. Si las cosas seguían así, pronto podría cumplir su sueño de comprar una casa donde vivir con su niña.

Serena y Darien seguían igual que siempre, prácticamente ella estaba instalada en el departamento. Rara vez se iba al suyo. Habían cambiado las camas individuales de la pieza por una más grande donde podían dormir juntas, costó mucho conseguir la autorización de Darien asi que una tarde en que el estaba ausente lo hicieron sin que el supiera.

La vida de ambas parecía estar tomando el rumbo que siempre habían querido.

* * *

Haruka ingresó al departamento aquella tarde extrañada de que no la fueran a buscar. Michiru había salido unas horas antes de la universidad. Dejó su mochila en el sofá del comedor y la buscó con la mirada en algún lado. Le llamó la atención no encontrarla a simple vista hasta que sintió unos pasos detrás suyo. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió a su mujer con una minifalda roja de simil cuero del que se desprendía una colita en la parte trasera y dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, un sostén rojo que marcaba y remarcaba sus proporcionados atributos, el cabello semi recogido y dos cuernitos en la cabeza unidos a una diadema, el azul de sus ojos resaltaba aún más gracias al maquillaje oscuro y sus labios de rojo intenso eran una invitación al pecado en su mano derecha traía una manzana roja.

- Bienvenida al infierno – susurró sensualmente. Comenzó caminar lentamente hacia ella con una provocadora sonrisa. Extiende su mano y le coloca la manzana en la boca. La rubia se forzó a tragar saliva. Y mordió el fruto de la tentación - Hoy te haré sentir cosas del más allá. -

- Eso no lo dudo pero.. - intentó decir observando hacia los lados en busca de alguien, pero ella la calló con un gesto de su mano.

- Tranquila, no hay nadie, sólo tu, yo y mis ganas de hacerte mía nuevamente. - ella le sonrió

- Eso es lo que me encanta de ti. Mi adorable pecadora – la tomó de la cintura con convicción y deseo para fundirse en un apasionado beso.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**__****_Y aquí hemos llegado al final de esta historia snif. Me da mucha melancolía pero aunque sea el fin no es el final, porque tengo pensadas un par de ovas de escenas que no pude incluir ahora. Así que más adelante quizás haya más de adorable. _**Bien espero haber cumplido con sus expectativas.

**_me duele bastante acabar con ésta historia que, me dio muchísimo,_**

**_como persona y como "escritora"_**

**_Sólo espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y les agradezco la paciencia por esperar _**

**_éste tan esperado (por el tiempo de espera no por la expectativa xD) fin._**

**_Muchas gracias a los que me acompañaron por estos tres años y a los que se unieron en el ultimo tiempo_**

**_Sepan que gracias a ustedes que leen y se toman dos minutos en comentar llegó éste final._**

**_Besos a todos y espero nos leamos en alguna otra historia._**

**_Mariel Kaioh_**


End file.
